l'auto-stoppeuse
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Se rendant en voiture vers Jacksonville, Alice Cullen accroche le regard d'une belle auto-stoppeuse et s'arrête pour lui proposer de partager la route. Bellice bien sure et peut-etre du...Clexa ? :p
1. The look

Ce soir là, aux alentours de 20 heures, Alice Cullen conduisais tranquillement sa belle voiture de sport jaune à travers les petites routes sinueuse de Forks et se rendait vers Jacksonville récupérer des affaires de dessin qu elle avait commander. Elle roulait maintenant depuis 15 minutes sans croiser une seule autre voiture quand au détour d un tournant, elle croisa une jeune femme sur le bord de la route, un sac à dos sur les épaules, le pouce en l air.

Elle passa à sa hauteur et accrocha son regard. Elle fut frappé par leurs couleur chocolat. Après s est assurée que rien n arrivait dans son rétroviseurs, elle freina et fit doucement marche arrière pour finir par s arrêter a la hauteur de la jeune femme.

\- Faire du stop alors qu il commence à faire noir n est pas vraiment une bonne idée pour une femme seule, fit elle a brune.

\- Je sais... Mais le dernier car pour Jacksonville est parti il y a une heure et... On m attendais...

\- Je vais par la aussi, annonça Alice en déverrouillant sa portière.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui répondit l auto stoppeuse.

Elle chargea son sac à dos à l arrière et se glissa côté passager.

\- Moi c est Alice, annonça la petite brune.

\- Bella, se présenta la brune.

\- C est joli.

\- C est le diminutif d Isabella en fait mais je trouve ça trop long.

\- Pourtant, c est très joli.

Alice démarra après les présentations.

\- Ça fais longtemps que tu attendais la ?

\- Une demie heure ? Je commençais même à désespérer...

\- Une chance pour toi que je passais par la dans ce cas.

\- C est sur, oui.

\- Tu vas faire quoi à Jacksonville pour y aller en stop ?

\- Ma voiture est tombée en rade l autre jour et je devais aller voir ma mère à l'hôpital...

\- Oh.. Fit la petite brune. Rien de grave ?

\- Elle a des problèmes de santé depuis plusieurs années... La sclérose en plaques...

\- Merde, je suis désolée. Ça m apprendra à être trop curieuse...

\- Ça ne fait rien, lui dit Bella. J ai appris à me faire à l idée.

\- On en a pour quelques heures de routes et je t avouerais que de la compagnie ne me déplairait pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella s'éveilla doucement dans la voiture lorsqu'elle sentit celle ci s arrêter.

\- On... On est arrivée ? Souffla t elle.

\- Pas encore, il reste une cinquantaine de kilomètres.

\- Pourquoi on s arrête ? Demanda t elle en se redressant.

\- Je commence à fatiguer et je n ai pas envie de nous envoyer dans le décors toutes les deux. Alors j ai pris la première sortie qui indiquait un motel. Celui ci n à pas l air trop craignos.

Bella leva la tête vers l enseigne du motel et hocha la tête. Elle attrapa son sac à dos et suivit la petite brune vers la réception.

\- Bonsoir mesdames, fit l homme en les voyant arrivés.

\- Bonsoir, nous souhaiterions deux chambres, fit Alice.

\- Malheureusement je n ai plus qu une seule chambre avec un lit double.

\- Une seule chambre ? Mais on est en hors saison!

\- Business is Business ma belle. Il y a la foire au village pas loin, tous les forains ont prit l hôtel d assaut.

\- Ça ne fait rien... Commença Bella.

\- On la prend, fit Alice en tendant sa carte de crédit. Je dormirais dans ma voiture.

\- Quoi ? Fit Bella. Mais non... Je..

\- Tu as fais plusieurs kilomètres à pieds, tu dois être épuisée...

\- Chaque chambre est équipée d un grand canapé, les interrompit le guichetier.

\- Ben voilà, fit Alice avec un sourire à la brune. C est réglé.

\- Ça me gêne quand même... Lui avoua Bella.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, lui dit la petite brune en attrapant le trousseau tendu par l homme.

\- On se connaît à peine et à cause de moi, tu vas dormir dans un canapé difforme.

\- Je suis une gentle-woman. Je ne laisse pas les jolies filles dormir dans un canapé mité, fit Alice avec un sourire.

Bella sourit elle aussi à ce compliment et suivit la jeune femme vers leur chambre. Elles partageraient la chambre 426, une petite chambre avec un grand lit au draps jaune en flanelle. Dans le coin se trouvait un vieux canapé sans âge et à l opposé, une télévision.

\- Tu... Tu comptes dormir la dedans ? Fit Bella légèrement dégoutté par l état du canapé.

\- J ai connu pire tu sais.

La petite brune posa son sac au pied du canapé.

\- Sinon tu peux aussi dormir avec moi...

Bella sentit le rouge lui monter au joue de par son audace.

\- Enfin je... C est une idée...

\- Je vais y réfléchir, lui répondit Alice. D'abord, j ai besoin d une bonne douche.

Elle prit quelques affaires dans son sac et fila dans la petite salle d eau laissant Bella seule dans la chambre.

Tandis que Bella somnolait dans le grand lit, Alice revient doucement dans la chambre, ne portant que son boxer et un débardeur et attrapa son portable pour envoyer un texto à sa meilleure amie. Elle n avait pas prévu que la réponse reçue, ferait vibrer si fort son portable faisant remuer Bella.

\- Merde... Désolée, s excusa la petite brune.

\- Ça n est rien... Je vais aller me doucher..

Joignant le geste à la parole, Bella fila à son tour dans la salle d eau d ou elle ressorti peu de temps après. Elle trouva Alice adosse à l accoudoir du canapé. Celle ci ne pu s'empêcher de détailler ses courbes. La jeune auto stoppeuse devait faire la même taille qu elle, elle avait des hanches fines et un corps parfait. Elle jeta un œil à sa tenue qui était composé d un pantalon de training et d un débardeur. Elle la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que celle ci se glisse au lit.

\- Alors ce lit ? Fit elle.

\- Le matelas est pas top, fit Bella. Mais je ferais avec. Et toi, le canapé ?

\- Un peu dur mais je ferais avec, s amusa Alice.

Bella soupira de lassitude et s enfonça dans le lit.

\- Bonne nuit et merci de t être arrêtée pour moi.

\- C était normal. Bonne nuit Isabella.

**.********

Au milieu de la nuit tandis qu elle dormait, Alice fut réveillée par un gémissement. Pensant avoir rêvé, elle se recouvrit convenablement alors que le bruit se faisait à nouveau entendre. Elle se redressa lentement cherchant d ou venait se bruit dont elle trouva rapidement la source. La jeune auto stoppeuse remuait dans son sommeil et marmonnait des mots incompréhensible. Alice se leva sans bruit et s approcha du lit ou la jeune femme s agitait de plus en plus.

\- Hey, souffla Alice.

Elle hésita et se glissa sur le lit.

\- Bella ? L appela t elle.

Elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- C est juste un cauchemar...

La jeune femme se réveilla d un coup, peinant à reconnaître l endroit où elle était et avec qui.

\- C est moi... Souffla Alice. Tu sais, la femme qui t as prise en stop ?

Bella hocha doucement la tête et sans prévenir, se colla contre la petite brune. Celle ci pu difficilement retenir le soupir de bien être qui s échappa de ses lèvres. Sentir le contact du corps d une femme après plusieurs moi seule, lui faisait renaître de doux frissons.

\- Reste... Souffla Bella. Reste avec moi...

Alice capitula rapidement, elle s installa plus confortablement dans le lit et laissa Bella encercler sa taille.

\- Ça va aller, souffla t elle. C était juste un cauchemar. Je suis la.

La plus jeune emmêla leurs jambes et se blottit contre elle avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

**.*******

Le lendemain matin, Bella fut la première réveillée. Elle était toujours blottie contre le corps chaud de la petite brune. Elle se redressa et effleura tendrement sa joue, luttant contre l envie de l embrasser. Cette jeune femme qu elle ne connaissait que depuis 24 heures lui faisait naître de douce émotion en elle. Elle avait déjà fréquente des femmes par le passé mais jamais rien de sérieux.

Elle ne savait d ailleurs même pas si la petite brune aimait elle, les femmes. Elle admira encore un instant son visage paisible et se leva avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l eau sur le visage et se brosser les dents. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle sentit le regard de l autre jeune femme se poser sur elle.

\- Hey, fit celle ci.

\- Hey, fit Bella légèrement gênée.

\- Merci de m avoir laissé terminer la nuit dans le lit.

\- Ouais...a propos de ça.. Je suis désolée... Je ne..

\- Tout le monde fait des cauchemar Isabella. Ça n est rien.

\- Enfin bon... C est juste que...

\- Ne t en fais pas pour ça, lui assura Alice en se levant du lit.

\- Je pensais aller chercher de quoi déjeuner.

\- Hummm.. Tu m apporterais le petit déjeuner au lit ?

\- Non ! Fit Bella plus vite qu elle ne l aurait voulu. Je voulais dire... On pourrait déjeuner toutes les deux...

\- J avais compris, s amusa Alice. Ne soit pas si nerveuse, je ne vais pas te manger.

_*Quoi que pensa-t-elle. C est pas l envie qui m en manque.*_

\- Qu est ce qui te plairait ?

\- Surprend moi !

La petite brune disparut à son tour dans la salle de bain pendant que Bella enfila son sweat a capuche et filait chercher le petit déjeuner.

Peu de temps après, alors que Bella se trouvait dans la petite pièce qui proposait le petit déjeuner, elle fut surprise d être rejointe par Alice.

\- Hey, je croyais qu on allait déjeuner ensemble ?

\- C est pour ça que je suis là, lui dit la petite brune. Je ne voulais pas te mettre encore plus mal à l aise.

La jeune femme attrapa une assiette et y déposa une viennoiserie.

\- Tiens tiens, je vois que vous êtes descendues avec votre femme ? Fit une voix derrière Bella.

\- Ma femme ?

\- La jolie brune la bas, lui fit le guichetier de la veille.

\- Ce n est pas...

\- Oh vous n êtes pas encore marié ? Fit l homme. Ne tardez pas ! Une belle femme comme elle, il faut la garder près de sois pour la vie.

L homme lui adressa un sourire et se rendit vers l accueil.

\- Tu viens ? Lui fit Alice depuis la table où était posé le café.

Bella attrapa elle aussi une assiette et rejoignit la jeune femme avant qu elles ne rejoignent une table du fond.

\- Alors, fit la petite brune. Dis m en plus sur toi.

\- Qu est ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tout ! Ce que tu fais dans la vie, ce que tu aimes, si tu as un homme dans ta vie, toutes ces choses là.

Bella esquissa un sourire devant cette question dissimulée et mordit dans son pain au chocolat.

\- Alors euh... Commençons par le début. J ai 27 ans, je suis étudiante.

\- Qu est ce que tu étudies ?

\- Je suis des cours d histoire. J aimerais me spécialisé en égyptologie. Et toi alors ?

\- Moi ? J'ai le même âge que toi. Je tiens une petite galerie en ville.

\- Une artiste ! Fit Bella. J ai hésité à me lancer en histoire de l art. Tu dessines beaucoup ?

\- Des que j ai un moment, oui.

\- C est bien. Il faut continuer à vivre de ta passion.

\- Et sinon, tu vis seule ou...?

Bella sourit amusée.

\- Je vis seule oui. J ai un petit appart pas loin du centre ville. Ma meilleure amie vit sur le palier d en face, c est assez pratique quand on se sent seule.

\- Je comprends. Ma meilleure amie vit à 2 minutes de chez moi.

\- Ta meilleure amie ?

\- Lexa, Lexa Woods.

\- Attends... Tu connais Lexa Woods?

Alice ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Bien sûre. C est une personne très simple tu sais ?

\- Mais c est une légende ! À 18 ans elle entrait dans le top 10 du classement WTA !

\- Une fan ? S amusa Alice. Fais attention, je pourrais me montrer jalouse.

Bella cacha son sourire en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- Je pourrais te la présenter quand tu reviendras à Forks.

\- En parlant de ça... Je ne.. Je n avais pas prévu de revenir...

\- Qu... Quoi ? S étonna Alice qui cacha mal sa déception.

\- Hé bien, j ai rassemblé toutes mes affaires... Ma mère est malade... Personne ne me retiens la bas..

\- Oh je comprends... Je pensais que... Peut être. Mais laisse tomber...

Cet aveu de la part de la jeune femme venait de perturber la petite brune.

\- On ferait mieux d aller, fit elle en se levant. Au petit matin, il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation. Nous y serons vite.

Elle vida sa tasse de café d un coup et repoussa sa chaise.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires. On se retrouve à la réception ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Bella, la petite brune avait filé.

**.******

* * *

**Et ouiiiii :D **

**I'm back ! **

**mouahaha :D**

**En fonction de vos retours et appréciations, ceci deviendra une fanfiction de **

**plusieurs chapitres :p **

**Donc, a vos claviers pour m'encourager !**

**ps: Je ne connais pas le nombre de Km entre Forks et Jacksonville mais osef, c'est pour l'histoire**


	2. Une raison de revenir

Le reste du chemin vers Jacksonville se passa dans un relatif silence. Une fois arrivée au centre-ville, Alice se gara devant le grand hôpital. Elle sortit de la voiture et attrapa le sac de Bella.

\- Bon, fit elle en lui tendant ses affaires. J ai été ravie de te connaître.

\- Lice'...ne le prend pas comme ça...

La jeune femme ferma doucement les yeux pour savourer ce surnom.

\- Je ne sais même pas dans quel état je vais trouver ma mère... Je ne peux rien prévoir..

\- J avais pensé qu on avait bien accroché...et que.. Mais je... J'ai du me méprendre...

Elle cacha difficilement sa déception.

\- J espère que ça ira pour ta mère.

Elle se pencha pour lui faire une longue bise et savoura l odeur de ses cheveux avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à sa voiture.

\- Alice ! Lança Bella.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et y attrapa un Bic. Elle prit doucement la main de la petite brune pour y gribouiller son numéro de téléphone.

\- Appelle-moi quand tu seras rentrée. Et sois prudente...peut être que maintenant, j'aurais une raison de revenir.

Elle scella ses lèvres aux siennes et lui vola un baiser avant de filer vers l intérieur du bâtiment laissant Alice avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**.*******

Deux jours plus tard, la petite brune était au bord du terrain de tennis de la maison de Lexa. Celle-ci venait de réclamer un temps mort à sa coach. Alice, elle, ne prêtait pas grande attention au match trop occupée à échanger des textos avec Bella.

\- Je crois que je vais déclarer forfait pour samedi, fit la belle brune. Tu en penses quoi l artiste ?

\- Hum si tu veux oui..

Lexa éclata de rire faisant lever la tête à son amie.

\- Qu est ce que j ai dis ?

\- Tu ne m écoutais absolument pas, s amusa Lexa. Encore en grande conversation avec...

\- Bella, fit Alice avec un sourire.

\- Ha oui voilà. Quand est ce qu elle rentre ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de venir pour le weekend. Elle doit voir avec le compagnon de sa mère si tout sera installé pour son retour d'abord.

\- T es mordue hein ? Fit Lexa en se frottant la nuque avec une grande serviette.

\- Autant que toi de ta coach, s amusa Alice.

\- Quoi Clarke ? Arrête... C est professionnel entre nous..

\- Bien sûre, fit Alice en souriant. Pourquoi est ce que tu fusille du regard ce pauvre ramasseur de balles depuis que tu es assises alors ?

\- Merde l'artiste!

La plus petite des deux brunes éclata de rire et retourna à son téléphone.

\- " Si tu viens ce week-end, je viendrais te récupérer à la gare"

\- " J espère que nous aurons reçu son lit médicalisé avant mon départ.."

\- "Fait au mieux. Et si tu ne savais pas te libérer, je ferais la route."

\- " Tu ferais 6 heures de routes pour une inconnue que tu as vue une fois dans ta vie ?"

\- " Rien que pour recroiser ton regard chocolat, oui"

\- " :$"

\- Attention, tu baves, lui lança Lexa.

La petite brune releva la tête.

\- Tu baves autant que moi Commandante ! Je t aie vue suivre des yeux Clarke et son mini short".

\- Mais regarde la... Souffla la sportive. Elle est...

\- Je te l'accorde, elle n est pas laide.

\- Hey !

\- Mais ne t en fais pas, je te la laisse. J ai craqué sur mon auto-stoppeuse.

**.*******

Le samedi n arriva pas assez rapidement pour Alice. Bella était censé arriver avec le train de 10 heures et la petite brune était arrivée au moins une demie-heure à l'avance et scrutait nerveusement son portable. Il était maintenant 10h20, le train était entré en gare mais l étudiante n en était pas descendues. Alice attrapa son téléphone et composa son numéro avant de tomber sur la boîte vocale.

\- _" Bella, c est moi. Je t ai attendu sur le quai de la gare pendant 20 minutes. Tu ne réponds pas à mes textos. Tu es sur répondeur... J'en déduit donc que tu n a pas su te libérer. Fait moi signe si tout va bien pour toi... À plus tard peut être"_

Elle raccrocha son téléphone et retourna à sa voiture passablement déçue. Elle croisa une jeune femme en chemin et lui offrit le bouquet de roses rouges qu elle avait acheté pour Bella et se rendit à sa galerie d art ou l'attendait sa meilleure amie.

\- Elle n est pas venue? Fit celle ci.

\- Je n ai pas envie d en parler...

\- Lice'... Elle a dû avoir un empêchement...

\- Ou elle ne voulait vraiment rien entre nous...

\- Rappelle la...

\- C est bon, laisse tomber.

La petite brune se rendit dans le fond de sa galerie et rentra dans son bureau suivi par sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu seras la demain ?

\- Pour ta demie-finale ? Bien sûre, comme à chaque match.

\- Si je gagne demain, je l'invite à sortir.

\- Clarke ?

\- Ouais... Elle me plaît si tu savais...

\- J ai remarqué, s amusa Alice.

\- On se voit demain alors.

La belle brune attrapa son sac et fila dans un tintement indiquant son départ. Occupée dans ses dossiers, Alice ne remarqua pas la présence d une jeune femme dans son dos.

.*********

* * *

**A suivre ? ou pas ^^ **

**a vous de voir :p**

**La suite dépend de vous et de vos retour.**

**A bientot ?**


	3. J'aurais tout fait pour venir

Occupée dans ses dossiers, Alice ne remarqua pas la présence d une jeune femme dans son dos.

\- Hey, souffla la jeune femme.

Alice se retourna soudainement.

\- Tu... Tu es venue ?

\- J ai eu du mal à trouver ta galerie..

\- Mais je... J étais à la gare.. Et...

\- J étais toujours dans le train. Je t aie vue sur le quai. J attendais la police...

\- La police ?

\- On m à volé ma guitare...et mon portable était déchargé..

\- Alors... Tu étais la ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête de manière positive.

\- J ai rêvé de ce moment pendant une semaine... Avoua Bella.

Elle traversa la pièce et contourna le bureau de la petite brune.

\- Tu... Tu m as manqué, souffla t elle.

D un geste, Alice la saisit par les hanches et l attira contre elle pour sceller leurs lèvres les faisant soupirer d envie toutes les deux.

\- Ou... Ou sont mes fleurs ? Souffla Bella.

\- Je t en offrirais un millier d autres !

Elle scella à nouveau leurs lèvres.

\- J ai cru que tu n avais pas su venir...

\- J aurais tout fait pour venir...

Elle posa tendrement son front contre le sien avant de se dérober pour sortir de la petite pièce suivie par la petite brune.

\- Ce sont toutes tes toiles ?

\- Oh non, ou serait l intérêt sinon? Je n ai que quelques une de mes toiles ici.

\- Tu me les montres ?

\- À toi de deviner.

Bella esquissa un sourire et parcourut la grande pièce. Elle hésita sur une toile, tourna après un mur et s arrêta.

\- Celle ci, fit elle.

\- Pas bien dur, je te l accorde.

La tableau représentait une jeune femme de dos, une raquette sur l'épaule.

\- C est...?

\- Lex', oui. C est un de mes modèles. J aime beaucoup la dessiner quand elle joue. Elle a beaucoup d expressions sur le visage.

\- C est très fidèle en tout cas. Mais j aurais fait la courbe des reins moins prononcés.

\- Moins prononcés ?

\- Elle n a pas les hanches si large.

\- Oh tiens donc ? S amusa Alice. Tu mates ma meilleure amie ?

\- Hé, j ignorais que c était ton amie avant de te connaître. Je ne fais que constater que Lexa est une belle femme.

\- Je te l accorde.

\- Vous avez...? Enfin... Elle et toi ?

Alice ne put retenir son rire. Un rire doux qui fit frissonner Bella.

\- Jamais ! Lexa est ma meilleure amie. Je la connais depuis le jardin d enfant.

\- Oh... C était.. Juste pour savoir comme ça...

\- Bien sûre, s amusa Alice.

Bella tourna encore un instant dans la galerie.

\- Il est bientôt l heure de dîner. Je connais un endroit pas loin. Je t invite, lui dit la petite brune.

\- Va pour le dîner.

Si elle s'était écoutée, Alice aurait attiré Bella dans un millier d autres baisers mais elle ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune femme. Elle attrapa son blouson et ses clés et guida l étudiante vers sa voiture de sport.

**.******

Après plusieurs minutes de route, les deux jeunes pénétrèrent dans un petit restaurant où elles commandèrent à manger.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta guitare, fit Alice en attrapant sa main. Tu joues souvent ?

\- Le plus souvent pour ma mère. J ai l impression que ça l aide un peu à oublier la douleur.

\- Tu me joueras un morceau ?

\- Si la police retrouve ma guitare, pourquoi pas.

Tandis qu elles discutaient, une voiture se gara devant le restaurant déclenchant immédiatement un attroupement.

\- Tiens voilà Lex'. Fit Alice avec un sourire.

\- Quoi !? Lexa est ici ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous, oui.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? J aurais pris quelques choses pour lui demander un autographe.

Alice rit doucement de son attitude.

\- Ne t inquiète pas pour ça. Lex' à toujours une ou deux photos avec elle pour les dédicaces.

\- De quoi j ai l air? Lui demanda Bella en se recoiffant de ses doigts.

\- Tu es magnifique... Souffla la petite brune avec un sourire sincère.

Avec un grand bruit, Lexa entra dans le café et rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Ces journalistes ! La finale est demain. Ils pourraient me laisser un peu de repis...

\- C est ça d être une star, s amusa Alice.

\- Une star... Tu parles.

La belle brune posa enfin son regard sur l étudiante.

\- Tu dois être Bella ? Je pensais que tu avais loupé ton train ?

\- J ai été retardé par la police.

\- La police ?

\- Longue histoire, intervient Alice. Commandante, voici une de tes fans.

Bella se sentit rougir et tendit la main vers la jeune femme.

\- Enchantée.

\- Allons bon, si tu es amené à fréquenter Alice, on peut bien se faire la bise.

La belle brune se pencha en avant et lui fit une bise avant de se glisse à côté de son amie sur la banquette.

\- Alors, nerveuse Commandante ?

\- Un peu... Costia est une adverse assez féroce et puis, j aimerais gagner pour pouvoir gâter les enfants de l hôpital de Forks.

\- Et pour pouvoir inviter Clarke.

\- Clarke ? La coach Griffin ? Intervient Bella. Elle n est plus avec Niylah ?

\- De quoi ? Fit la sportive.

\- Ha merde... J ai fait une gaffe...

\- D ou est ce que tu tiens ça ?

\- Euh... Twitter majoritairement... Sinon, j ai vu une ou deux photos aussi dans un magazine en venant...

\- Attends...

La jeune femme attrapa son portable, ouvrit l application Twitter, entra quelques hashtag et sentit son sourire s effacé.

\- Merde... Soupira t elle. Elle est avec la coach de Costia..

\- Mais non, lui fit Alice. Elle t en aurais parlé.

\- M en parlé ? Je suis juste une cliente pour elle...pourquoi est ce qu elle me l aurait dit ?

\- Fais voir ?

Alice prit le portable des mains de son amie et scruta quelques photos.

\- La belle affaire. Elle la prends dans ses bras ! Ça ne veut rien dire du tout.

\- Chier... Soupira la belle brune.

\- Désolée... Fit Bella.

\- Oh tu n y es pour rien. J aurais du tenter ma chance bien avant...

\- Lex'... Fit Alice en lui prenant tendrement la main. Ne laisse pas tout ça te miner. Tu as une demie finale à gagner !

Elle colla son épaule à la sienne ce qui déclencha un flash derrières elles.

\- Enfoiré ! Pesta Alice.

Le photographe fila aussi vite qu il était venu.

\- Bon... Je pense que demain tout Twitter pensera qu on est ensemble du coup... Fit Lexa.

\- M en veut pas Commandante mais je préfère les auto stoppeuse.

Elle adressa un sourire à Bella.

\- Je suppose que c est mal venu de te demander un autographe ? Fit celle ci a la sportive.

\- Je pensais que tu plaisantais l artiste en disant que c était une de mes fans.

\- Du tout ! Elle connaît même ton classement WTA.

\- C est mignon, s amusa Lexa en prenant une photo et un marqueur dans son sac. Et venez ensemble demain, ça me ferait plaisir de vous voir fit elle en tendant le cliché à Bella.

.

* * *

**Alors ce premier baiser ? :D**

**oui c'est court mais on avance doucement ^^**

**Que pensez-vous de Lexa en joueuse de Tennis ?**

**On se dit à très vite :D**

**Bisous**


	4. Ne pas tout précipiter

Ayant passé le reste de l'après midi ensemble, Alice ramena Bella à son appartement. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé l'après midi à se connaître et se découvrir.

\- J habites au troisième. Nikki à l air d être chez elle. Je vais passer la saluer, fit Bella.

\- Je passe te prendre demain matin ? On ira ensemble au tournoi.

\- Il faut être là tôt ? J ai envie d avoir une bonne place..

\- Inutile, Lex', me laisse toujours l'accès à sa loge.

\- À sa loge ? Tu veux dire que... Je vais pouvoir voir tout le match de prêt ?

\- Yep, fit Alice avec un sourire. Tu seras mieux mise pour admirer les fesses de Lexa.

\- N importe quoi. Tu devrais te mettre à jouer au tennis, qu'en penses-tu ? Lui suggéra Bella en souriant.

La petite brune l'attira à elle de manière possessive.

\- Si c est pour que tu viennes mater mes fesses, pas de soucis.

Elle voulu souder leurs lèvres mais Bella se déroba.

\- Han Han, pas de bisou voler.

\- Mais je...

\- Embrasse-moi vraiment, lui souffla la jeune femme.

Alice esquissa un sourire et vient poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avant d'en passer la barrière faisant s'enrouler leurs langues tendrement.

\- God... Souffla Bella.

\- Tu vois, tu as bien fait de revenir.

Bella sourit de plus belle et vient lui réclamer un nouveau baiser.

\- Tu... Tu veux monter ? Murmura t elle si bas qu'Alice cru l'avoir rêvé.

\- Je rêverais de monter...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas juste coucher avec toi parce que tu repars lundi matin. Je veux que ça arrive seulement parce que tu le voudras.

\- Crois-moi, je le veux, souffla Bella.

La petite brune du se faire violence pour résister à son envie de la jeune femme.

\- C est trop tôt... Je ne veux pas tout précipiter...

\- Alors reste au moins dormir. J ai déjà dormi dans tes bras. Je sais me tenir.

\- Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. Ça ne sera pas pareil.

\- Crois-moi. L'envie était déjà bien présente ce soir-là

\- Bellaaa, protesta Alice.

\- Comme tu veux, concéda la jeune femme. On se voit demain matin ?

\- Dors bien, souffla Alice avec un sourire. Si tu as du mal à dormir, sonne-moi.

Bella sourit devant tant de considération de la petite brune et scella leurs lèvres.

\- Dors bien aussi mon artiste.

Elle eu un mal fou à se défaire des bras d Alice et disparut dans son immeuble.

**.********

Une fois arrivée à son étage, la porte du pallier d'en face s ouvrit à la volée.

\- Alors tu es déjà revenue ?

\- Il faut croire que je ne sais pas me passer de ma meilleure amie, fit Bella.

La jeune femme posa son sac à dos et vient enlacer son amie.

\- Comment va Figaro?

\- Il va bien, il dort dans son panier.

\- J ai bien fait de te le confier avant de partir.

\- Tu es venue récupérer tes dernières affaires ? Lui demanda Nikki.

\- Je pense que je vais être amené à revenir souvent.

\- Tu l as revue ?

\- Je te la présenterais.

\- Alors tu as décidé d accepter que tu aimais les femmes ?

\- On dirait, oui.

La brune lui tendit son jeu de clé.

\- J ai hâte de la rencontrer dans ce cas.

\- Ne m en veux pas mais je suis vidée. Je vais filer sous la douche et me mettre au lit.

\- On se voit demain ? Lui proposa Nikki.

\- Viens dîner demain soir. Je te la présenterais.

**.********

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes femmes étaient parties tôt pour aller voir le match caritatif de Lexa. Alice venait de récupérer la carte magnétique qui donnait accès à la loge privée de Lexa qui avait vue sur le court. Elle y entra accompagnée de Bella.

\- Woooww... Fit celle ci en se dirigeant vers l'énorme baie vitrée.

\- C'est impressionnant, je sais.

\- On voit tout d ici !

Alice rit doucement devant son comportement.

\- Et après, on pourra descendre ? J aimerais bien un autographe de Costia aussi.

\- Bien sûre, si tu veux.

La petite brune vient se glisser dans son dos.

\- Tu m as manquée cette nuit, souffla t elle a son oreille.

\- Toi aussi...

Les lèvres de la petite brune glissèrent dans son cou faisant doucement soupiré d envie l auto stopeuse.

\- Stooop...s il.. S il te plaît...

\- Pourquoiiii? Murmura Alice.

\- Tu sais pourquoi...

Elle posa un dernier baiser au bord de sa clavicule.

\- Viens, allons voir Lexa. Elle doit déjà être entrain de s'échauffer.

Elle prit tendrement sa main et la guida à travers les couloirs.

\- Bon sang Lexa ! Concentre-toi. Je viens de te voler un set en cinq minutes.

La belle brune jura à cette remarque de sa coach et alla ramasser sa balle. Elle allait servir à nouveau et vit arriver sa meilleure amie.

\- Temps mort, fit elle à la coach.

\- Lex... Protesta la blonde.

\- Tu sais que le tennis passeras toujours après mes amies.

Elle posa sa raquette sur le banc et alla enlacer Alice.

\- Tu me sauves, souffla t elle a son amie.

Elle salua également Bella.

\- Je t accorde 5 minutes Lex'. Après on reprends, fit Clarke en allant attraper sa bouteille d eau.

\- Elle m en veut aujourd'hui, fit la brune à son amie.

\- Qu est ce que tu as fais ?

\- Mais rien ! J en sais rien... Tu sais les femmes hein...

Alice roula des yeux à cette remarque.

\- Bougez pas, je reviens.

Au loin venait d arriver une jeune ramasseuse de balles blonde que la belle brune alla accoster.

\- C est bon, j ai compris. Fit Alice. Clarke est juste jalouse.

\- Tu crois ? Fit Bella.

\- Regarde la, elle vient de suivre des yeux Lex' jusqu'à cette blondinette et elle vient de la fusiller du regard.

\- Elle n est peut-être vraiment pas avec Niylah alors...

\- Les paparazzis tu sais... Ils publieraient n importe quoi pour avoir un scoop.

Tandis qu elles discutaient, la porte menant au terrain s'ouvrit au loin laissant apparaître l'adversaire de Lexa.

\- Regarde ! Fit Bella. C est Costia.

\- J ai vu, s amusa Alice.

\- Tu crois que je peux aller lui demander un autographe ?

\- Bien sûre, attends.

La petite brune fit signe à la joueuse adverse et celle ci lui adressa un sourire avant de les rejoindrent.

\- Lilly, fit la jeune femme en venant l'enlacer.

\- Tu vas bien ? Fit celle ci.

\- Bien et toi ? Je vois que tu as de la compagnie.

\- Laisse moi te présenter Bella, fit ma jeune femme en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Bella, voici Costia.

\- Enchantée, fit celle ci lui tendant sa main libre.

\- Vous êtes...? Questionna Costia.

\- On dirait, oui. Lui fit Alice avec un sourire.

\- Tu veux dire que j ai encore loupé ma chance ?

\- Haaa Cost', tu sais que toi et moi, ça ne sera jamais possible. Tu es l'adversaire principale de ma meilleure amie.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates Lilly.

La sportive lui lança un clin d œil.

\- Bon, je file. Niylah m attends pour l entraînement. Tu viendras me féliciter après le match ?

\- Tu sais que Lex' n a perdu que deux fois face à toi cette année ? Les statistiques sont en ta défaveur.

\- Nous verrons ma belle, nous verrons.

La jeune femme lui adressa un nouveau sourire et fila rejoindre sa coach.

\- Tu n as pas demandé ton autographe ? Fit Alice.

\- Je n en veux plus...

\- Oh? Fit la petite brune.

\- Attends, elle te drague devant moi et te fais des sous-entendu bizarre.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Ça ne se fait tellement pas...

Alice l attira contre elle.

\- Elle ne m intéresse pas. Ça n a jamais été le cas d ailleurs.

\- Et cette façon qu elle a de t'appeler Lilly!

La petite brune rit doucement à cette phrase et l attira à elle.

\- Je préfère le surnom que tu me donnes, souffla t elle en venant l embrasser.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un long baiser passionnés.

.

* * *

**Qui a la référence pour le chat de Bella ? :D**

**Lex' et Clarke se tournent autour :p**

**On avance, on avance :D**

**la bise !**


	5. Passer une bonne soirée

Plus tard dans la journée, le jeune couple avait assisté à la victoire de Lexa et attendait celle ci dans sa loge. Elles patientaient depuis une demie heure lorsque les portes s ouvrirent, laissant entre la sportive.

\- He commandante ! Tu l as massacré !

\- Honnêtement, j aurais au moins pensé qu elle allait m arracher un set, fit la belle brune.

\- Tu devais être plus motivée qu elle.

\- Bravo, fit Bella.

Les s ouvrirent une seconde fois, laissant entrer la coach blonde.

\- Bien joué Lex', lui fit celle ci.

\- Merci. C est surtout grâce à toi.

Les deux jeunes femmes hésitèrent un instant avant de s enlacer. Alice restée en retrait avec Bella lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. La sportive hésita et fini par se lancer.

\- Princesse... Ça te dirait de...?

Mais elle n eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu on interpella la jeune femme.

\- Hé Clarke !

Niylah la grande coach blonde de Costia venait d arriver dans la pièce.

\- Ta petite protégée aurait pu y aller plus en douceur avec ma joueuse.

\- Il faut croire que mon programme d entraînement est plus concluant que le tiens, s amusa Clarke.

\- On pourrait en parler autour d un verre, qu en dis-tu ?

Clarke aurait tout donner pour que la belle brune qui était également sa cliente, s interpose à ce moment. Mais celle ci résignée, baissa la tête et quitta la pièce sans attendre la réponse de sa coach. Alice qui avait assisté à la scène, déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella et se lança à la suite de sa meilleure amie.

\- Lex'... Fit elle en la rattrapant.

\- Putain j ai cramé toutes mes chances !

\- Va la voir, parle lui ! L encouragea Alice.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que si son rencard avec Niylah ne donne rien, je serais la pour la consolée ? C est gentil mais ça ira.

\- Tu es dingue d elle !

\- Ça ne fait pas tout dans la vie l artiste, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Lex'...

\- Et puis, si le destin s acharne ainsi. C est qu on ne doit pas être ensemble...

La petite brune allait riposté mais fut interrompue par la jeune ramasseuse de balle.

\- Alex, c est ça ? Fit celle ci. Ton offre pour aller boire un verre tiens toujours ?

La sportive décida de sauter sur l occasion.

\- Ma foi, je n ai plus rien de prévu donc. On se voit plus tard ? Fit elle a sa meilleure amie.

Sans qu elle aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Alice assista impuissante au départ de son amie et de l autre jeune femme. Elle fut rejointe par Bella.

\- Hey, fit celle ci. Tout va bien ?

\- Ça irais mieux si Lexa n étais pas aussi têtue !

\- Si elles se disaient les choses aussi...

\- Si seulement...

**.*******

Au soir, bien qu ayant essayé de joindre Lexa tout le reste de l après midi, Alice avait bien du se rendre à l évidence. Elle se gara devant l immeuble de Bella et l'amena à l entrée.

\- Reste ce soir, s il te plaît. J aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, lui fit la jeune femme.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Lice'... Je n ai pas peur de se qu il pourrait arriver. Bien au contraire.

La petite brune esquissa un sourire et suivit la jeune femme à l intérieur. Peu de temps après avoir passé la porte, on frappa doucement.

\- Pile à l heure, fit Bella en ouvrant à son amie.

\- Je sais a quel point c est important pour toi.

\- J ai commandé Thai, j espère que ça t ira ?

\- Tout me va.

Elle passa le petit hall d entrée et se rendit au salon ou se trouvait la petite brune. Celle ci se leva du canapé en la voyant.

\- Vous devez être Nikki ? Fit celle ci.

\- Oh pitié, on a le même âge ! Tu peux bien me tutoyer. Alice, c est ça ?

\- C est ça.

\- Tu as bon goût B'. Elle est vraiment jolie.

\- Nikki ! S exclama celle ci sous les rires de la petite brune.

\- Hé! Tu voulais mon avis non ? Tu l as.

La jeune femme roula des yeux devant l attitude de son amie et se rendit à la cuisine chercher des boissons.

\- Je suppose que tu veux que je lui pose mile questions aussi ? S amusa Nikki.

\- Ça ira, je sais déjà que c est une fille bien, lui répondit Bella en déposant les verres avant de s asseoir près de la petite brune.

\- Alors qu est ce que je fais la ?

\- Tu viens passer la soirée avec ta meilleure amie avant qu elle ne reparte.

\- Quand repars tu ?

\- Demain matin. Phil' emmène ma mère passer une visite de contrôle demain, j aimerais les accompagner.

\- Je comprend. B', t a t elle parlé de la maladie de sa mère ? Demanda Nikki a Alice.

\- Nous en avons parler oui, mais j aimerais en savoir plus sur le sujet.

\- Si tu comptes t impliquer avec elle. Il est important que tu saches que B' choisira toujours sa mère avant tout le reste.

\- Et je ne lui en demande pas autant. J espère juste avoir une chance de former quelques choses de solide avec elle.

Bella sourit à cette réponse et attrapa la main de la petite brune pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

**.********

La soirée était passée à une vitesse folle, les trois jeunes femmes s entendaient à merveille. Bella venait de raccompagner Nikki à la porte. Alice quant à elle avait finit de tout ranger et attrapa son blouson.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, fit elle a Bella.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? Fit celle ci déçue.

\- Je ne sais pas si...

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et vient sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Reste avec moi Lice'. Il arrivera ce qu il arrivera.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j avais tout prémédité...

\- Je le sais Lice', je le sais.

La jeune femme vient à nouveau chercher ces lèvres avec une tendresse infinie.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer où est ma chambre et où est la salle de bain.

\- Je n ai rien à me mettre pour la nuit...

\- Tu peux dormir nue, lui fit Bella en lui faisant un clin d œil suggestif. Ou je peux te passer des affaires à moi mais je n ai plus grand chose ici.

La plus jeune se rendit vers le fond de l appartement et plus précisément vers sa chambre où elle fit glisser la porte de sa penderie. Elle attrapa un boxer qu elle posa sur le lit, un débardeur et un shorty. Se retournant, elle vit la petite brune entrain de scruter son bureau où se trouvait une photo.

\- C est ma mère, lui dit elle. C était avant sa maladie...

\- Elle a de la chance d avoir une fille comme toi, lui dit Alice dans un sourire.

\- Je t ai mis des affaires pour te doucher aussi. Tu as besoin d un coup de main ?

\- Ça devrait aller, s amusa Alice.

\- Je t attends la.

La petite brune vient l embrasser tendrement avant de filer sous la douche. Un quart d heure plus tard, elle trouva la jeune femme endormie sur son lit. Elle lui retira doucement ses chaussures, défit son pantalon qu elle lui retira et la glissa convenablement dans le lit avant de s allonger contre elle.

\- Dors bien mon Isabella, souffla t elle en posant tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

.

* * *

**Vu le peu d'enthousiasme que rencontre cette fanfic**

**Je ne publierais pas de chapitre plus long pour l'instant.**

**Je verrais si je continue ou non...**

**ps: désolée pour les fautes, j'écris sur mon téléphone**


	6. Griller ses chances

Au petit matin, Bella fut surprise de trouver le lit vide. Elle se redressa et réalisa qu elle était à moitié changer. Elle retira son haut qui lui donnait trop chaud et enfila un débardeur. Esquissant un sourire devant la façon dont la petite brune avait pris soin d elle, elle se leva et se rendit à la cuisine.

\- Hey, souffla t elle en trouvant la jeune femme devant les fourneaux.

\- Hey, fit celle ci.

Bella traversa la petite pièce pour venir se coller dans son dos.

\- Je me demandais où tu étais.

\- Je te prépare un bon petit déjeuner avant ton départ.

Bella jeta un œil à l horloge accroché dans la cuisine et vit qu elle avait encore largement le temps.

\- Je me suis endormie hier soir...

\- Ça ne fait rien, lui assura Alice.

\- Si... Ce n est pas du tout ce que j avais prévu...

\- Et qu avais tu prévu ?

\- J aurais aimé te faire l amour toute la nuit...

La petite brune frissonna à cet aveux et en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme courir le long de sa clavicule.

\- Je vais aller me doucher, lui dit Bella. Tu m accompagnes ?

Alice se retourna pour lui faire ça et se mordit la lèvre en constatant que la jeune femme ne portait pratiquement plus rien.

\- Be... Bella...

La concernée noua ses bras dans son cou.

\- J ai tellement peur que tu te lasse de notre relation à distance...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te donnes à moi sous prétexte que tu pars dans une heure. Déjà, j aime prendre le temps de faire l amour à ma femme. Ensuite, une fois que je t aurais fait l amour, je ne te laisserais plus partir...

\- Ha non ?

\- Je pourrais devenir accro à ton corps. A tes caresses, a tes...

Bella ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et vint sceller leurs lèvres.

\- C est si dur de ne pas te suivre dans cette salle de bain, souffla la petite brune.

\- Alors viens...

La jeune femme se défit de ces bras et retira son débardeur pour lui jeter. N écoutant que son envie, la petite brune la suivit vers la salle de bain ou elle l aida à se déshabiller. Elle se laissa déshabiller à son tour et suivit la plus jeune sous le jet d eau chaude.

Bella attrapa le gel douche et s en appliqua sur les mains avant de saisir Alice par les hanches la faisant se retourner. Elle savonna tendrement son ventre, effleurant son bas ventre et passant allègrement sur ces seins tout en en profitant pour déposer mille baiser dans son cou.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura t elle.

\- C est toi qui est magnifique, la contredit Alice. Je...j ai tellement envie...

\- Ça n est rien, assura Bella. Je comprends.

\- Ça ne te... Ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je suis à deux doigts de te prendre contre la paroi de cette douche mais je ne... Je n ai pas beaucoup d expérience avec les femmes... Je ne voudrais pas...

\- Je t apprendrais, murmura la petite brune en attrapant sa main qui s aventurait de plus en plus bas.

\- J ai hâte que tu m apprennes tout ce que tu sais. Moi aussi je pourrais devenir accro à ton corps... Tu es si sensuelle, si...

La petite brune se retourna pour venir s emparée de ses lèvres et la colla à la parois vitrée.

\- Arrête de m allumer Bella... S il te plaît...je vais...

\- Ok, j arrêtes, concéda la jeune femme.

Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent leurs douches chastement bien que l envie était fort présente. Après avoir pris un bon déjeuner, Alice la conduit à la gare et l accompagna sur le quai.

\- Je déteste les au revoir, souffla t elle.

\- Je reviens samedi. Ce n est pas si loin..

\- Oh si, c est très loin.

\- Tu as mon numéro, appelle moi, SMS moi.

\- Tu me préviens de ton arrivée ?

\- Bien sûre, fit Bella dans un sourire.

\- Reviens moi vite ma belle auto stoppeuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent plusieurs baisers avant que la plus jeune ne grimpe dans le train qui l amena vers Jacksonville.

**.********

Une demie heure plus tard, la petite brune frappa à la porte de sa meilleure amie. Elle s apprêtait à utiliser son double de clé lorsque celle ci vint lui ouvrir.

\- Doucement ! Pesta la brune en ouvrant la porte.

\- Oula... Fit Alice en entrant. C est quoi cette tête ?

\- La tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller...

\- Il est 11 heures Lex'!

\- Hé, tu n es pas ma mère l artiste. Je te rappelle que j ai gagné hier, j ai le droit de dormir, non ?

La sportive alluma sa machine à café et en servit un à la petite brune.

\- Merde... Fit elle en consultant son portable qui affichait 5 appels en absence de la part de Clarke.

\- Vous deviez vous voir ?

\- J en sais rien... J avais d autres choses à penser hier.

\- D autres choses à penser ? Fit Alice incertaine.

Comme pour argumenter ses dire, des bruit de pas se firent entendre derrière elles. La petite brune fut surprise de voir arriver la ramasseuse de balle vêtue du t shirt de sa meilleure amie.

\- Salut, marmonna t elle.

\- Bonjour, répondit poliment Alice.

\- Ça t embête si j emprunte ta douche ? Questionna la blonde.

\- Fais comme chez toi, lui fit Lexa.

La jeune femme lui vola un baiser et fila par où elle était venue.

\- Sans commentaires... Lui fit la sportive.

\- Lex'...

\- Elle est avec Niylah ! Qu est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je morfonde sur mon sort en attendant qu elles se séparent ?!

\- Parle lui au moins !

Tandis que le tons montait entre les deux amies, on frappa à la porte de l appartement.

\- Chier... Fit la sportive. Vous vous êtes donné le mots ou quoi ?!

C est une Lexa en colère qui alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Quoi !? Fit elle en ouvrant.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Alexandra...

La belle brune se radoucit instantanément en voyant la belle blonde devant elle.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais la ?

\- Tu n as répondu à aucun de mes appels ! Je m inquiétais !

\- Je suis désolée... J ai oublié de me lever...

La blonde força le passage et entra dans l appartement ou elle trouva la petite brune dans la cuisine.

\- Lilly, la salua t elle.

\- Clarke, la salua t elle en retour.

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent la bise. Le regard de la blonde se durcit en voyant les cadavres de bouteilles de vins dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ça, fit la petite brune en levant les mains.

\- Lex'...tu sais qu avec ton entrainement, l alcool est proscrit et...

Mais elle n eut pas l occasion de finir sa phrase que son regard accrocha celui de la blonde qui venait de descendre l escalier en colimaçon son regard ce durcit encore plus si cela était possible ce qui n échappa pas à Alice.

\- Oulaaa, il y a foule aussi, fit la jeune femme.

\- C est bon j ai compris, siffla Clarke.

\- Vous devez être la petite amie ? Fit la blonde. Je suis de trop...

\- Ça n est rien, j allais partir, fit Clarke en attrapant son sac.

\- Clarke ! Fit la sportive en bondissant de son tabouret.

\- On se voit demain sur le cours. Je te laisse ta journée.

La coach se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Princesse attend ! Je ne...

\- Tu es une adulte Alexandra. Tu fréquentes qui tu veux mineur ou pas.

\- Quoi ?! S étrangla la sportive.

\- La jeune femme derrière toi. Elle n a que 19 ans. C est moi qui l aie embauchée.

\- Oups, fit la jeune blonde. Ce coup ci je suis vraiment de trop ! Merci pour les fringues et pour la nuit. Sonne moi si tu veux remettre ça.

Poussée par l audace, la jeune femme lui vola un baiser avant de quitter l appartement.

\- À demain Lex', fit la coach en s en allant également.

\- Clarke attends je...

La jeune femme cogna dans sa porte d entrée en voyant la coach partir sans même se retourner. Elle regagna la cuisine la mine dépitée.

\- Bien jouer commandante.

\- Je me passe des tes sarcasmes Lice'!

\- Tu as merdé Lex'...

\- Je sais ! J'étais tellement déçue de la voir avec Niylah...J ai passé le reste de la soirée avec cette... Lola. Elle m a fait pensé à Clarke... Quand elle m a embrassé, je ne voyais que Clarke. C est à elle que j ai fais l amour, pas à cette petite blonde.

\- T es amoureuse hein? Fit la petite brune.

\- Tellement... Et depuis que je la connais.

\- Pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais dis ?

\- Elle ne me voit pas ainsi. Je le sais. Elle parle de moi comme d une cliente...

\- Tu n as pas vu son regard quand elle a vu descendre cette fille. Elle était si...

\- Déçue ?

\- Blessée...

\- Jamais elle ne me pardonnera...fit la sportive

.

* * *

**Oups ^^**

**On dirait que Clarke est déçue du comportement de Lex'...**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Et Alice et Bella ?**

**Merci pour vos review :D**

**ça me fait plaisir :D**


	7. Se dire les choses

Deux jours c était écoulé depuis la visite surprise de Clarke. La tension sur le terrain était lourde et palpables. Au soir comme à son habitude, Alice s allongea sur son lit et composa le numéro de Bella.

\- Hey, fit celle ci en décrochant.

\- Hey, fit Alice.

\- Tu vas bien mon artiste ?

\- Ça va...

\- Lice '? Qu est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je n ai pas envie de t embêter avec mes problèmes, tu en as déjà suffisamment. Dis moi plutôt comment va ta mère ?

\- Ça va. D après les médecins, la maladie n a pas avancé. Ça veut dire qu il ne faut pas changer son traitement pour l instant. Elle a vraiment du mal à supporter les changements de traitements.

\- Tant que la maladie n évolue pas, c est bon signe.

\- Oui. Ça me permettra de rentrer les week-ends sans trop me préoccupé.

\- J ai hâte, fit Alice avec un sourire.

\- Revenons en à toi mon amour, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je suis inquiète pour Lex'...

\- J ai vu que son entraînement ces deux derniers jours n a pas été de tout repos. Clarke ne l'a ménage pas...

\- Et pour cause... Je pense qu elle se venge...

\- Comment ça ? Fit Bella.

La petite brune lui raconta la mésaventure de sa meilleure amie avec la jeune ramasseuse de balle et la venue de Clarke.

\- La poisse...

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle va pouvoir rattraper le coup. Si elle lui avait parler dès le début...

\- En plus, Clarke n est même pas avec Niylah !

\- Quoi !?

\- J ai fouiner sur le Twitter de Costia. Et de fil en aiguilles..

\- Tu as fouiner sur le Twitter de Costia ? L interrompit Alice.

\- Ouais... Je... Je voulais savoir si j avais du soucis à me faire...

\- Bellaaaa' s amusa l artiste.

\- Hé, je suis à des kilomètres de toi. Costia est une jolie femme et je ne...

\- Beaucoup moins que toi ma belle auto-stoppeuse.

La jeune femme a l autre bout du téléphone sourit tendrement à ce compliment.

\- Donc, tu fouillais le Twitter de Costia...?

\- Et de fil en aiguilles, j ai découvert plusieurs photos de Costia ou on l ont voit Niylah en arrière plan accompagné d une jolie brune.

\- Et tu penses que c est sa femme ?

\- J en suis certaines. Sur plusieurs photos, on les voient mains dans la main.

\- Il faut que je le dise à Lex'!

\- Elle a vraiment foiré le coup la...

\- Je sais, soupira Alice.

\- Tu sais, si leurs destins est d être ensembles. Alors elles finiront par l être.

\- Tout comme mon destin était de passer sur cette petite route et d y croiser une belle auto-stopeuse.

\- Tu me manques, souffla Bella.

\- Encore 4 jours mon cœur, encore 4 jours.

\- C est si loin...Tu me manques tellement la nuit.

\- Tu refais des cauchemar ? S inquiéta Alice.

\- Non... Enfin ça va. C est juste que j ai envie d être dans tes bras...

\- Tu penses à moi le soir ? Souffla la petite brune dont la voix se fit plus rauque.

\- Mhhh pas que le soir.

\- Dis moi comment tu penses à moi...

\- Je repense à toi dans ton mini short. Tu sais celui que tu avais à l hôtel. Mon dieu tu étais si sexy !

\- Bien moins que toi.

\- Et je repense à notre douche aussi. A tes courbes, à tes seins que je peux prendre à pleine mains...

\- Be...Bella..

\- Hum ? Fit celle ci.

\- J ai envie de... Envie de toi... Tu es si loin...

L étudiante se coucha elle aussi sur le dos et posa sa main sur son ventre jouant avec le bouton de son pantalon.

\- Dis moi, souffla t elle.

\- Je rêve de faire courir mes mains partout sur toi. De connaître chaque courbe de ton corps. Je t embrasserais sur chaque centimètre carré de peau. Je... Je ferais glisser ma langue entre tes seins.

N y tenant plus, l étudiante défit son bouton et glissa sa main dans son boxer surprise de voir a quel point quelques mots pouvaient lui faire de l effet.

\- Continue..

\- Dis moi ce que tu fais... L encouragea la petite brune.

\- Ma main droite est sur mon boxer bébé. Je sens à quel point je te veux.

\- Je poserais des baiser sur ton bassin, souffla Alice. J écarterais doucement tes jambes.

\- Je suis trempée, lui souffla Bella qui venait de passer un doigts entre ses lèvres.

La petite brune gémit d envie a cet aveux.

\- Je poserais mille baiser sur ton pubis sans jamais te donner de que tu veux..

\- Lice'... Soupira l étudiante.

\- Je croiserais ton regard qui me dira à quel point tu me veux.

\- Je te veux si fort bébé.

\- Dis moi à quel point tu es trempée, l encouragea la petite brune.

\- Oh ça glissera tout seul une fois que je...

\- Vas y, gémit Alice d une voix dominante. Je poserais un doigt à ton entrée et je te prendrais sans te prévenir !

Bella venait de fermer les yeux pour profiter de la douce voix de la petite brune. Elle mis son portable en haut parleur et le posa sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne...

\- Fais le, grogna la petite brune.

D un geste, Bella fit glisser un doigt en elle. Grognant de libération, elle soupira largement.

\- Je rêve d entendre ton souffle à mon oreille.

\- C est si... Si mouillé..

\- C est pour moi ?

\- Tout pour toi. Je rêve que tu me prenne tel un petit chaton affamés. Que tu écartes mes cuisses et que tu me fasse jouir.

\- Une fois que je t aurais fait l amour, je ne m arrêterais plus.

\- Ha non ? Gémit Bella.

\- Continue mon amour. Dis moi ce que tu fais.

\- J ai posé mon téléphone pour avoir les mains libre. Je suis si serrée.

\- Tu n as jamais...?

\- Une fois, j avais 17 ans. Il a fait deux ou trois allée retour en moi. Il a crié, il a jouit et s est retiré.

\- Et tu n as rien eu...?

\- Non... Et avec une femme...je ne..

\- Tu n as jamais ?

\- Si... Mais pas au point de la... Enfin tu sais..

\- Je serais si douce avec toi mon amour. Je remonterais t embrasser et après plusieurs vas et vient. J ajouterais un doigt..

Encouragée par la douce voix de la petite brune. Bella fit glisser un autre doigt dans son antre.

\- Oh c est si doux...

\- Tu aimes ça ?

\- Je veux que ça soit toi..

\- C'est moi. Je suis la. Imagine que ce sont mes doigts.

Bella rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit tendrement.

\- Tu.. Tu es seul ? Souffla Alice. Est ce que Nikki est chez elle ?

\- Non. Elle est partie tout à l heure.

\- Alors crie mon amour. Je veux t entendre..

\- Lice'...

\- Tu dois être si serrée. J aime ça.

\- Con... Continue, gémit Bella.

\- Je commencerai à venir en toi. D abord doucement ensuite plus vite.

\- Oh oui.. Comme caaa!

\- Je te donnerais un coup de rein plus vif, tu gémiras encore plus. Et puis je perdrais la tête et je te ferais crier.

\- Ohhh Lice...

\- Tu aimes ça mon bébé ?

\- Hum hum, gémit Bella.

\- Je deviendrais folle en t entendant crier. Je donnerais des coups de reins endiablé. Mon bassin frappera mon coude, me permettant d aller si loin en toi.

\- Li... Liceee...

\- Et puis je me retirais, sans te prévenir.

\- Nooon, pourquoi ?

\- Juste pour te faire perdre pied encore plus. Puis j'ouvrirais tes cuisses et je te goutterais sur ma langue.

\- Oh ouiii..

\- Laisse toi aller bébé..

\- Je vais...

\- Va plus vite. Pince ton téton pour moi.

La jeune femme suivit ces ordres et pinça son téton gauche à travers son t shirt.

\- Oh... C est bon..

\- Viens Isabella. Laisse toi submergée.

Alice grogna de frustration de pas pouvoir faire jouir elle même la jeune femme. Bella bloqua sa respiration, fit encore quelques vas et viens et gémit le prénom de la petite brune.

\- God, c est si doux de t entendre, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Lice'... Je..

\- C était bon mon bébé ?

\- Si... Si bon..

\- Retire tes doigts lentement.

La jeune femme s executa.

\- Goûte toi pour moi, grogna Alice.

\- Non... Je...

\- S il te plaît...

Bien qu hésitante, Bella porta goulûment ses doigts à sa bouche.

\- Dis moi...

\- C est bon... C est sucré...

\- J en veux tellement !

\- Viens, je t en donnerais pleins. C est si humide entre mes cuisses.

\- Je serais affamée. Je te mangerais littéralement.

\- Haann hummmm...

Bella se mordit la lèvre et gémit d anticipation.

\- J ai envie d être déjà samedi. Je vais te violer, souffla t elle. Je te le promet.

La petite brune rit amusée par cet aveux.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me violer si je suis consentante.

Bella se laissa emportée par la sensation de flottement.

\- Ça va ? Murmura Alice.

\- Je n avais... Jamais fait ça..

\- Tu dois être si belle après l'orgasme... Gémit Alice.

L étudiante soupira de bien être.

\- Respire doucement. Prends le temps de redescendre.

\- J ai envie d être dans tes bras.

\- Bientôt bébé, bientôt.

**.*******

Le lendemain, la petite brune se rendit à l entraînement de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci venait de s asseoir sur le bac et s essuyait le front.

\- Dis donc, elle ne te ménage pas, fit Alice en se penchant pour lui faire la bise.

\- À qui le dis tu ! Ça fait 3 jours qu elle me mène la vie dure sur le terrain.

\- Uniquement sur le terrain ?

\- Elle est si froide avec moi, fit la sportive en mordant dans une banane.

\- Elle t a trouvé au lit avec une autre, tu ferais quoi à sa place ?

\- Déjà de un, elle ne m a pas trouvée au lit avec. Et de deux elle l a déjà faites virée.

\- Déjà ?

\- En tout cas, elle ne fait plus partie de mes ramasseur de balle.

\- Imagine quand vous serez ensemble ! Comme tu vas ramer quand vous vous serez disputée.

\- Sauf que ça n arrivera jamais vu qu elle est avec Niylah...

\- Elles ne sont pas ensemble.

\- J ai vu les photos que Bella m avait montré, fit la sportive en jetant sa peau de banane dans sa poubelle.

\- Je te dis qu elles ne sont pas ensemble.

\- Ensemble ou pas, de toute façon elle me fait la gueule...

\- Va lui parler au moins.

La blonde en question fit signe à Lexa de grimper à nouveau sur le terrain.

\- Une autre fois peut être.

La petite brune soupira de lassitude et attrapa son téléphone qui venait de sonner dans sa poche.

\- "De Bella: Plus que 3 jours mon amour. J ai hâte de dormir dans tes bras"

_\- "De Alice: Vivement samedi."_

_\- " De Bella: J ai encore envie de..."_

_\- " De Alice: Coquine :P"_

_\- " De Bella: C est ta fauuute!_"

\- Ça suffit Lex'! Gronda la voix de Clarke. Concentre toi s il te plaît !

\- Mais je suis concentrée !

\- Lilly dis lui toi! Fit la coach.

\- Ne me mêlez pas à vos disputes de couples, fit la petite brune.

Lexa lui fit de gros yeux tandis que la jeune femme se levait du banc.

\- Sérieusement arrêter de vous tourner autour et dites vous les choses une bonne fois pour toutes !

La petite brune attrapa son sac à dos, lasser du comportement des deux jeunes femmes et quitta le court.

\- Hé Lilly, ou tu vas ?

\- Faire un tour, fit celle ci.

\- Mon entraînement ne commence que dans 20 minutes. Ça te gêne si je t accompagne ? Lui demanda Costia.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, fit la jeune femme lassée.

\- Hé, fit la joueuse en lui attrapant la main en entremêlant leurs doigt pour la retenir. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Ça va, merci.

La petite brune retira vivement sa main.

\- J en ai juste marre du comportement de Lexa !

\- Tu m expliques ?

\- Elle est amoureuse de Clarke !

\- Haaa je me disais bien aussi, s amusa la sportive. Ça explique certaines choses.

\- Certaines choses ?

\- Elle la cherche toujours des yeux quand on a un match. Pareil en interview.

\- Je sais ! Elle pense qu elle est avec Niylah donc elle n a jamais rien tenté.

\- Avec Niyl'? Fit la sportive. Oh non, Niyl' est avec ma grande sœur, Raven.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je ne te mentirais pas ma belle, lui fit la brune en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Cost'...

\- Haaa je sais, tu es prises. J aurais du tenter ma chance avant.

.

* * *

**J'ai publié la suite malgré vos faibles retours...**

**J'aimerais plus de review de votre part car je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez...**

**Lachez vous avis ! ça ne prend que 1 min.**

**Merci ! :p**


	8. C'est sortit de son contexte !

Plus tard, en début de soirée, alors que la petite brune se garait devant chez Lexa, elle reçut un SMS de Bella.

\- De Bella _" À quoi est ce que tu joues ?!"_

\- De Alice _"?"_

Mais le message de la petite brune n arriva pas à sa destinataire laissant celle ci avec mille questions.

\- Hé, fit Lexa en l ayant vu dans l allée. Tu penses que tu vas te décider à entrer ? S amusa t elle.

\- Excuse moi, fit Alice troublée. C était Bella..

\- Un soucis ?

\- J en sais rien... Je n ai pas compris son SMS..

\- Entre, je vais te servir un verre et tu vas lui téléphoner.

La petite brune suivit son amie, retira son blouson et composa le numéro de l étudiante.

\- Boîte vocale.. Marmonne t elle.

\- Laisse un message, elle te re sonnera.

\- _" Hey, j ai reçu ton dernier SMS mais je ne parvient pas à te répondre. Rappelle moi mon amour, dis moi ce qu il y a. Je t embrasse."_

\- Hé, fit la sportive en posant un verre de vin devant elle. Ne t inquiète pas inutilement d accord ?

\- Et si sa mère avait fait une rechute ? Si elle avait décidé de rester là bas pour toujours...

\- Elle t en aurait parlé Lice'.

\- Et si elle avait décidé ça sur un coup de tête ?

\- Lice'.. S amusa la brune.

\- Quoiii ?

\- T es amoureuse hein?

La jeune femme fut forcée de se rendre à l évidence. Mais se garda bien de le dire.

\- Ça fait a peine 10 jours qu on est ensemble Lex'... Ne vas pas trop vite.

\- J ai craqué sur Clarke des que je l aie vue tu sais ?

\- Justement parlons en de Clarke. Est ce que tu compte attendre qu elle soit vraiment avec une autre ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle n est pas avec Niylah. J en ai la confirmation !

\- Elle me déteste de toute façon..

\- Commandante... Soupira la petite brune.

\- J ai peur ok?! Si je lui propose un verre, si je l embrasse et qu elle me repousse ? C est l une des meilleures coach que j ai eu depuis que je suis dans le top 5 !

\- Tu préfères ta carrière à ton bonheur ?

\- J ai des sponsors l artiste. Des contrats à respecter aussi.

\- La Lexa que j ai connu étant gosse ne parlerais pas comme ça !

\- La Lexa dont tu parles à mûri !

\- Hé bien je préférais l ancienne Lexa!

La petite brune attrapa son sac et son blouson et quitta la maison en trombe.

.***********

C'est à l aube et après des heures de route que la voiture Jaune de la petite brune se gara devant une belle maison en bois blanc. Elle hésita un instant, jeta un œil à son portable et quitta l habitacle. Elle remonta le haut de son blouson pour se protéger de la fraîcheur matinale et alla cogner à la porte.

Elle du s'y reprendre à deux reprises avant qu on ne lui ouvre la porte. Elle se retrouva face à un homme d une cinquantaine d années en peignoir.

\- Avez vous une quelconque idée de l heure qu il est mademoiselle ?

\- Je suis navrée de vous déranger si tôt mais j ai conduis toute la nuit. Est ce que Bella est la, s il vous plaît ?

\- Hé bien elle doit certainement dormir...

\- Laisse Phil', je m en occupe, fit une voix derrière l homme.

Celui ci s écarta, jeta un œil inquiet à sa belle fille et disparut à l intérieur.

\- Isabella je...

\- Qu est ce que tu fais la ? Fit froidement la jeune femme.

\- Ce que je fais la !? Tu n as répondu à aucun de mes appels, aucun de mes SMS. Je m inquiétais !

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude et s effaça pour laisser entre la petite brune.

\- Monte, j arrive. Ma chambre est celle en face des escaliers. Je vais voir Phil'.

Alice hocha la tête et grimpa à l étage. Elle y trouva rapidement la chambre de l étudiante et y pénétra. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et s arrêta devant sa bibliothèque ou se trouvait plusieurs biblo. Elle n entendit pas la jeune femme revenir dans la pièce.

\- Alice je...

\- Non laisse moi parler ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as subitement décidé de m ignorer ni même ce que j ai fais mais...

\- Je suis au courant Alice.

\- Au courant ?

\- Costia.

La petite brune fronça les sourcils à l évocation du prénom de l adversaire principale de sa meilleure amie. Voyant l incompréhension dans le regard de la petite brune, Bella attrapa son téléphone et lui montra un capture d écran d une couverture de magazine.

_" Costia Reyes, sa nouvelle petite amie"_

L article était accompagné d une photo de la joueuse de tennis, les doigts entrelacé à ceux d Alice.

\- C est sorti de son contexte !

\- Je savais que je devais me méfier de cette peste !

\- Isabella, je te jure que c est sorti de son contexte. Je venais de me prendre la tête avec Lexa. Elle m a rattrapé pour me parler, c est tout.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l avoir dis ?

\- Je ne savais même pas qu il y avait un journaliste. Sinon tu penses bien que je t en aurais parlé avant !

\- Je ne veux pas m engager dans une relation si tu n es pas autant implique que moi..

\- Pas implique ? Bella je viens de faire 6 heures de routes en pleine nuit pour te parler. J ai cru que la santé de ta mère avait dégringolé et que tu ne reviendrais jamais !

\- J ai cru que mon monde venait de s écrouler autour de moi. Je...

\- Je te jure que ça ne voulait rien dire Isabella !

L étudiante sembla réfléchir à ses paroles ce qui blessa profondément la petite brune. Celle ci la contourna pour quitter la pièce.

\- Merci de m avoir écouté. Je... Tu sais où j habites si jamais tu rentrais...

.

* * *

**Oups ^^**

**Désolée, c'est court mais bon :p**

**J'ai enfin pleins de review alors, je vous motive :D**


	9. apaiser les tensions

Mais l étudiante lui attrapa la main en se retournant.

\- Reste, murmura t elle.

\- Isabella je... Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi...

\- Reste s il te plaît. Reste avec moi.

Elle l attira à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres. La petite brune voulu se dérober mais Bella posa une main sur ces fesses pour l attirer contre elle et approfondit le baiser.

\- Tu m as manqué, gémit elle.

Rapidement, elle vient défaire le blouson en cuir brun de la petite brune.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura t elle.

Celle ci se laissa entraîné dans le baiser et y répondit avec tendresse. Elle fit glisser de ces épaules le gilet qu elle portait laissant apparaître une nuisette légère.

\- Goooodddd, c est quoi ça?

\- Mon pijama, pourquoi ?

\- C est tout sauf un pyjama ça ! C est un appel à te le retirer.

\- Montre moi ça pour voir.

La petite brune sourit malicieusement et l attira dans un nouveau baiser tout en la guidant vers son lit. Il fallu peu de temps pour que leurs vêtements se retrouvent à terre, laissant les deux femmes en sous vêtements.

\- Lice'...

\- Hum'?

\- Pardon..

\- Je ne t en veux pas, souffla celle ci. Nous sommes loin l une de l autre, tu as eu peur. C est tout.

L étudiante senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et se laissa emporter par ces douces caresses.

\- Bella je ne..

\- Je sais, fit celle ci.

\- Repousse moi mon amour..

\- Pour... Pourquoi?

\- Ça ne doit pas arriver pour ce genre de raison..

\- Je trouve que c est la plus douce des raisons qui soit.

Avec une tendresse infinie, Alice fit glisser le boxer de l étudiante et embrassa chaque centimètre carré de sa peau sous les soupirs de bien être de celle ci. Les deux jeunes femmes firent l amour avec tendresse et passion pour leurs premières fois.

**.*********************

Un peu plus tard, Bella était lovée contre Alice et savourait ce moment dans ces bras.

\- Ça va ? Souffla la petite brune.

\- Ça va répondit Bella.

La petite brune embrassa tendrement son épaule et caressa l arrondit de ses fesses.

\- J ai encore envie avoua t elle ce qui fit rire tendrement l étudiante.

\- On est déjà accro Miss Cullen ?

\- Comment ne pas l être ? Tu es si parfaite, si douce, si...

Bella se retourna et vint l embrasser.

\- Pardon... Fit elle. D avoir douté... Et de t avoir laissé dans l ignorance...

\- Pardon de t avoir donné l occasion de douter.

Les deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent avec tendresse.

\- Qu as tu dis à ton beau père ?

\- Que nous avions besoin de parler.

\- J aime beaucoup parler avec toi, s amusa la petite brune en lui volant un baiser avant de se lever du lit entièrement nue.

\- C est quoi ce corps à se damner ? Souffla Bella.

\- Je m entretiens, lui répondit la petite brune.

\- Humphhh je veux bien t aider à t entretenir.

L étudiante se leva nue également et l attira à elle de manière possessive.

\- Il faut que j envoie un message à Lex' sinon elle risquerais de rameuter toute la police de la ville à mes trousses.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais descendre voir ma mère. Peut être que je pourrais te la présenter.

Bella lui vola un baiser et fila dans la petite salle d eau attenante à sa chambre pour s habiller. La petite brune se rhabilla également et attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS a son amie.

_\- De Alice : " Tout va bien. La tension a été apaisée"_

_\- De Lexa: " Apaisée chastement ou ? Je suis contente que le soucis soit réglé"_

_\- De Alice : " Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ces choses là"_

_\- De Lexa : " Profites l artiste, profites"_

\- Humphhh, je te préfère sans rien je pense, lui fit Bella en revenant dans la chambre.

\- Qui est accro à l autre ?

\- Joker !

D un geste possessif, la petite brune l attira à elle.

\- File où je t entraîne à nouveau sur ce lit.

Elle vient l embrasser avec envie forçant l étudiante à se dérober.

\- Tu m attends la ?

\- Tu n as pas peur que je fouille ?

\- Fais toi plaisir, je n ai rien a te cacher.

L étudiante lui vola un baiser avant de s éclipser.

**.*********************

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l étudiante revient dans sa chambre un plateau à la main qu elle posa sur son bureau, la petite brune s étant assoupie. Elle s assit sur le lit, caressa tendrement son visage et prises d une envie subite, grimpa sur elle en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller.

\- Bébé, souffla t elle avec tendresse en se penchant pour venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle fit glisser sa langue sur ces lèvres et sourit en sentant la bouche de la jeune femme remuer. Les mains de la petite brune se posèrent sur ces cuisses pour la maintenir sur elle avant qu elle n approfondisse le baiser. Bella voulu rompre l échange mais la petite brune se redressa légèrement pour venir rechercher ces lèvres.

\- Je crois que j aime beaucoup ce genre de réveil, souffla t elle.

Bella esquissa un sourire amusée et se redressa complètement à califourchon sur elle.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça...

\- Comment ? Fit Bella.

\- Ce petit regard plein de malice qui me donne envie de te retourner sur ce lit pour encore t y faire l amour.

Usant de sa force, la jeune femme se redressa pour venir sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres.

\- Je... Je t ai apporté le petit déjeuner, souffla Bella en se dérobant.

\- C est de toi dont je vais faire mon petit déjeuner.

\- Han Han, fit Bella. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

La petite brune grogna de frustration tandis que l étudiante quittait le lit.

\- Pardon, fit Alice. De m être assoupie..

\- Tu as roulé pratiquement toute la nuit, tu dois être vidée.

Bella ramena le plateau sur le lit.

\- Je t ai fais du café et des toasts, j espère que ça t ira ?

\- Tout me va.

Elle attrapa un toast et mordit dedans avec fougue.

\- Alors, rien trouvé de croustillant ?

\- Je n ai pas chercher. Je me suis allongée et je me suis assoupie.

\- Tu dois être vidée...

\- J aurais du te garder en otage dans mes bras tout à l heure. J aurais dormi comme ça.

L étudiante sourit devant cet aveux et attrapa elle aussi un toast.

\- Mais comme tu es la. Je peux fouiller !

La petite brune se redressa, avala son toast et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

\- Non non !

Bella n eu pas le temps de stopper son geste. Un sourire malicieux se traça sur les lèvres de la petite brune.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, Miss Swan !

\- C est pas ce que... Enfin si mais...

\- Mais ? S amusa Alice.

\- J avais pensé que... Que tu aurais pu me guider au téléphone.

La petite brune sourit en attrapant le sexe en silicone toujours dans son emballage.

\- Tu l as depuis quand ?

\- Depuis l autre jour... Après... Enfin tu sais..

\- Hé, ne sois pas gênée. Tu as envie d essayer des choses, voilà tout.

\- C est gênant...

\- Hé c est à moi que tu parles. Je suis ta femme, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Ma femme ?

\- Ha tu préfères petite amie ou...?

\- Ma femme ça me va.

Esquissant un sourire, Alice se redressa pour venir l embrasser et remis le jouet à sa place.

\- Laisse moi encore profiter de ton corps et après si tu veux, on s en servira.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas...

\- Tu as besoin de prendre confiance en toi bébé. Je te jure que ça n est rien. J espère que tu finiras par avoir confiance en moi.

\- J ai confiance en toi mon amour. C est juste que... Je n ai jamais...

\- Ça viendra avec le temps. Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien.

\- Je sais. C est ce qui m a fait craquer chez toi.

Esquissant un sourire fière, la petite brune vient l embrasser.

\- Stoooop, souffla Bella en se retirant.

\- Pour.. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j ai encore envie de toi !

\- Et ? S amusa Alice.

\- On nous attends en bas.

\- Quoi ? Mais je...

La petite brune sentit la panique la gagner.

\- Elle veut bien me rencontrer ? J ai débarqué chez toi à 6 heures du matin. Je pensais qu elle voudrait me voir partir le plus vite possible.

\- Je lui aie expliqué l importance que tu as pour moi. La façon dont tu m as prise en auto stop pour me ramener à elle et me protéger.

\- Ce sont tes yeux chocolats qui m ont eu. Quand je les aient croisé, j ai fait demi tour.

\- Tu ne me l avais encore jamais dis.

\- Hé bien tu le sais maintenant.

L étudiante sourit et posa un baiser sur ces lèvres.

\- Nerveuse ?

\- Un peu, fit Alice en se relevant.

\- Tu seras parfaite.

Alice rajusta sa tenue, passa une main dans ses cheveux court et inspira profondément.

\- Comment je suis ?

\- Magnifique...

La petite brune sourit fière d elle et lui vola un dernier baiser.

\- Je suis prête.

.

* * *

**On dirait que Bella a su retenir Alice :p**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

**Au prochain chapitre, Alice va rencontre Belle maman :D**

**Si vous voulez des chapitres plus long, vous savez comment faire :**

**Commentez, commentez :D**


	10. Belle-maman

C est l une après l autre que les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans la cuisine ou se trouvaient Phil et Renée.

\- Maman, Phil ? Voici Alice, ma... Ma petite amie.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa doucement sa main.

\- Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre une tête sur votre nom, fit la femme.

Elle fit un geste pour se lever mais son mari intervient.

\- Ça va, assura t elle.

Elle attrapa sa canne, pris appui dessus et vient vers le couple.

\- Enchantée Mme Swan, fit Alice en lui serrant doucement la main.

\- Alors c est vous, la demoiselle qui m a ramené ma fille et qui lui a fait comprendre qu elle aimait les femmes.

\- Maman ! Fit Bella.

\- Allons Bella, je peux bien vous taquiner un peu.

\- Je suis heureuse de m être arrêté sur le bord de la route ce jour là, fit Alice avec un sourire à Bella.

\- Et je suis heureuse que vous l ayez fait. Qui sait ce qu il aurait pu t arriver ma fille.

\- Je suis une grande fille maman... Railla Bella.

\- Il n empêche que c était dangereux Bella.

\- Je sais...

\- Mais n en parlons plus, fit Renée. Tu es la, saine et sauve, tu sembles épanouie et j ai comme l impression que vous n y êtes pas étrangère Alice.

\- Je tache de m y appliquer, fit celle ci.

\- Voici Phil, mon mari mais je pense que vous l avez déjà rencontré tout à l heure.

Alice esquissa un sourire gênée et serra la main de l homme.

\- Navré pour ça...

\- Ça n est rien, lui assura l homme. J ai compris à la voix de Bella, l importance de votre conversation.

Tandis qu ils discutaient, Renée retourna s asseoir doucement et fut rejointe par sa fille.

\- Alors ? Souffla t elle.

\- Cette jeune femme à l'air fort charmante, bien élevée aussi. Et puis, tu as bon goût ma fille.

\- Maaann'! Pesta la jeune femme.

\- Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense, s amusa sa mère.

\- Comment penses tu que papa...?

\- Ça je... Tu sais que ton père a toujours été un peu rustre.

\- Je sais, grimaça Bella.

**.***************

Plus tard dans la matinée, les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours dans la chambre de la plus jeune.

\- Il va falloir que je pense à rentrer. J ai de la route, fit Alice.

\- Déjà ? Fit Bella en se redressant.

\- On se voit samedi non ?

\- Mais c est si loiinnn, pesta la jeune femme en se recouchant contre elle.

\- Je sais. Mais tu t occupes ta mère, tu as tes cours aussi. J ai ma galerie. Samedi n est pas si loin.

\- Tu vois, je t avais dis que coucher ensemble était une mauvaise idée. Je suis déjà dépendante de ton corps.

Alice sourit à cet aveux et fit relever la tête à Bella.

\- C était la plus douce des idées. L attente augmente le désir. Samedi, tu auras tellement envie de moi...

\- Que je vais te garder au lit tout le week-end ! Souffla t elle en l entraînant dans un baiser pleins de passion et d envie.

Rapidement, les mains de Bella se firent plus curieuse, elle fit remonter la droite le long de sa cuisse et vient jouer avec le bouton de son jeans.

\- J ai... J ai envie de toi Lice'...soupira t elle.

\- Je sais... Gémit la petite brune. Moi aussi bébé.

\- Je peux faire vite si tu veux et tu partiras après.

\- Nooon, protesta Alice. Je ne veux pas d un coup vite fait.

Les deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent avec tendresse. Forcée de rompre l échange pour ne pas augmenter encore plus leurs envie, elles se séparèrent à regret.

\- Il faut que je parte, conclut Alice. Sinon je vais rester ici et en profiter.

\- Je ne serais pas contre l idée.

Amusée par l audace et l impatience dont faisait preuve Bella, la petite brune se leva à regret du grand lit.

\- C est mieux si je file maintenant. Histoire que tu sois encore plus dingue de moi.

Souriant elle aussi, Bella se leva à son tour et vient encercler sa taille.

\- Soit prudente sur la route.

\- Promis.

\- File vite ou je t entraîne à nouveau sur ce lit.

Encore plus amusée, la petite brune vient l embrasser avec tendresse.

**.*************

Le jour suivant, la petite brune se trouvait dans sa galerie lorsqu'elle reçut un SMS.

_\- De Lexa: " Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ?"_

_\- De Alice: " Je ne te fais pas la tête commandante."_

_\- De Lexa: " Pourtant tu n es toujours pas passé me voir pour me raconter ton escapade..."_

_\- De Alice: " J avais d autres choses en tête, voilà tout"_

\- Donc tu me fais la gueule.

Relevant la tête à l entente de la voix de son amie, la petite brune esquissa un sourire.

\- Je ne te fais pas la gueule. Je n aime pas la façon que tu as de réagir face à tes sentiments, c est tout.

\- Je n ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi Lice'.

La petite brune posa son téléphone et vient enlacer sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors raconte, ton escapade à Jacksonville? C était quoi tout ces mystères.

\- Les dégâts de Twitter.

\- Tu m expliques ? Fit la sportive qui s assit sur le bord de son bureau.

Pour mieux expliquer ses dire, Alice attrapa son téléphone, entra quelques hashtag et tendit son portable à son amie.

\- Costia et toi ? S amusa celle ci. Ça fait des années qu elle se casse les dents à essayer de t avoir. Ça n a jamais marché.

\- Mais ça Bella ne le savait pas.

\- Elle s est imaginé des choses ?

\- Qui ne le ferait pas ?

\- Vous vous êtes expliqués ?

\- Sinon je ne serais pas rentrée.

\- Et... Tout roule ?

\- Tout roule, confirma Alice avec un sourire.

\- Tu as craqué hein ? Tu voulais attendre mais...

\- Mais elle m a fait fondre... J ai essayé de la repousser. Mais...

\- Ha je suis contente pour toi l artiste. Ça devient sérieux.

\- Tu parles ! J ai même rencontré sa mère !

\- Sérieux ? Génial !

La sportive leva la paume en l air avec un sourire avant que la petite brune ne vienne la claquer.

\- Tu le mérites Lice'. Je ne t aie plus vue parler d une femme avec autant d étoile dans les yeux depuis...

\- Cosima...

\- Tu en as parlé à Bella ?

\- Non... Tu sais que je ne parle pas de mes anciennes histoires..

\- Cosima a beaucoup compter pour toi...

\- Et elle a préféré rompre quand elle s est su malade.

\- Lice'...

\- N en parlons plus. J ai fais le deuil de notre histoire.

\- Si tu veux. Ça te dirais d aller boire un verre pour fêter ça ?

\- Il y a encore des endroits où tu peux sortir tranquillement après ta dernière victoire ?

La sportive lui fit une grimace et attrapa son téléphone pour réserve une table dans un petit café. Tandis que le portable de la petite brune vibrait dans sa poche.

_\- De Bella " Mon lit sent comme toi ! Ça me rend dingue !"_

_\- De Alice : " Qu est ce que tu fais dans ton lit maintenant ?"_

_\- De Bella : " J étais dans ma chambre, je pensais à toi. Je me suis allongée sur mon lit pour me rappeler notre après midi"_

_\- De Alice: " Ne laisse pas tes mains s égarée de trop. Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de toucher"_

_\- De Bella: " Humm je ne peux pas te promettre ça"_

\- Ça y est, lança la sportive. J ai trouvé une table.

\- J'arrive, répondit Alice en rangeant son téléphone.

.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre avec Belle maman ?**

**On dirait que Bella prend confiance en elle dans les bras d'Alice**

**J'attends vos avis :D**


	11. Tout faire pour gagner

Descendant à la hâte du train, Bella manqua d oublier son sac à dos qu elle attrapa à la va vite. Elle repéra la petite brune sur le quai et se pressa de la rejoindre pour se jeter à son coup et sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Humpphh tu m as manquée, souffla t elle.

\- Toi aussi, souffla la petite brune contre sa bouche.

Les deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent avec tendresse, savourant leurs retrouvailles.

\- Vous êtes obligé de faire ça en public !?

Elles se séparèrent pour faire face à une femme d à peu prêt leurs âge.

\- De faire quoi ? S amusa Alice.

\- Vos attouchements dégoûtant.

\- Nos attouchements ?! On s embrasse seulement !

\- C est déjà beaucoup trop ! Il y a des enfants dans les parages !

\- Il me semble qu on en fait pas tout un foin pour le couple la bas au bout qui se grimpe dessus depuis un quart d heure !

Le couple interpellé se sépara penaud.

\- Laisse Lice', ça ne sert à rien, intervient Bella.

\- J ai le droit d embrasser ma femme, merde ! Je ne t ai pas violé sur la place publique.

\- Je sais mon amour, je sais.

Excédée, Alice entremêla ses doigts au siens et entraîna la jeune femme vers l extérieur.

\- Ça m énerve ce genre de comportement ! Comme si le fait qu ils soient hétéro, justifie le fait qu elle était à deux doigts de mettre sa main dans son pantalon !

\- Ça ne fait rien mon amour.

\- Bref, Je te dépose chez toi ?

\- He bien...

\- Oh tu as quelques chose de prévu ?

\- J avais envie d aller chez toi... Voir à quoi ressemble l appartement d une artiste.

\- Ha si tu veux, fit Alice dans un sourire. Ça me plairait de te montrer mon dernier tableau.

**.****************

Peu de temps après, le couple passa la porte du grand loft ou vivait Alice.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, fit elle avec une sourire.

\- Ha c est joli.

Elle entra suivie par l artiste et analysa l endroit.

\- J imaginais bien quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Désolée... Je n ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger.

Bella se dirigea vers une grande toile tendue dans le fond ou se trouvait plusieurs pots de peintures ouvertes.

\- Hé, c est...

\- Mon auto stoppeuse.

\- C est moi?

Le tableau représentait une jeune femme de dos tendant le pouce en l air.

\- Il n est pas fini. Maintenant je vais pouvoir rajouter quelques détails.

\- Du genre ?

\- Revoir la courbe de tes reins déjà.

\- Hey ! Tu insinue quoi par la ?

\- Rien, fit la petite brune en se collant dans son dos. Tu as des petites poignées d amour. C est adorable.

\- Haaan ! Fit Bella vexée.

\- Arrete, j adore ça, fit Alice en la saisissant par la taille.

\- Quoi d autre?

\- Humm... J hésite... Après tout, je n ai vu mon modèle qu une seule fois...

Souriant encore plus si cela était possible, l étudiante se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je peux arranger ça si tu veux.

\- Ha oui ?

\- J ai vu que tu avais un grand lit.

\- Hum tu as déjà remarqué ça ?

\- C est important un grand lit. J aime pouvoir prendre pleins de place quand je fais l amour a ma femme.

Alice sourit devant ce surnom et l attira contre elle.

\- Montre moi alors.

Bella vient souder leur lèvres et força le passage pour y glisser sa langue. Celle ci s enroulèrent tendrement, se caressaient et continuaient de se découvrir. Les mains de la petite brune se firent plus exploratrice. Elle souleva lentement et tendrement son t shirt et guida la jeune femme vers le fond du loft où se trouvait un lit King size.

\- Il est gigantesque, fit Bella lorsqu Alice la poussa dessus.

\- J aime dormir au milieu du lit.

\- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à me faire une place.

\- Hum si tu dors toute nue, aucun souci.

\- Ça peut s arranger, ma foi.

Tentant de se relever, Bella se retrouva à nouveau coller dos au matelas, la petite brune au dessus d elle. Celle ci déposa ses lèvres le long de sa gorge et laissa Bella lui retirer son propre t shirt.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

\- Han Han, fit Bella.

Profitant du fait qu elle était redressée, Alice retira son soutiens à gorge faisant soupirer d envie l étudiante.

\- Tu es magnifique... Je... Je peux ?

Souriant, Alice attrapa sa main et la fit remonter sur son sein droit faisant dresser instantanément son téton que Bella pinça légèrement.

\- C est ça bébé...

Elle se sentit encouragée par cette douce supplique et se redressa pour venir poser sa bouche sur son sein. Les doigts de la petite brune se perdirent dans ces cheveux avant qu elle n entraîne à nouveau Bella dos dos au matelas. Elle colla ces bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Laisse moi faire, souffla t elle a son oreille.

Retirant les derniers vêtements de l étudiante, Alice se fit plus entreprenante. Elle fit courir sa langue le long de son corps et joua un moment avec ces seins. Sa main droite se fit plus curieuse. Elle glissa le long de sa cuisse, traça le contour de sa hanche et glissa entre ces cuisses.

\- Lice'... Gémit elle.

Ce doux surnom acheva la retenue de la concernée qui fit glisser doucement deux doigts en elle. Bella gémit de libération et colla un peu plus la jeune femme contre elle.

\- Taiiiin, gémit Alice. Tu es...

\- J'ai pensé à ce moment pendant tout mon voyage, avoua Bella.

Fière de cet aveux, Alice se mit à faire des vas et viens tout en déposant un million de baisers partout sur son corps faisant gémir l étudiante. Celle ci remuait contre elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains elle fit par en posant une directement sur les fesses de la brune, l encourageant. Celle ci était ravie de l effet qu elle lui procurait et la facilité de ses mouvements. Elle se retira un instant et vint souder leurs lèvres.

\- Qu est ce... Qu est ce que tu fais ? Souffla Bella.

\- J ai envie de faire durer.

Elle fit subitement rentrée deux doigts dans son antre chaud, fit quelques vas et viens et les retira à nouveau.

\- Putain... C est... C est sadique !

\- Ha oui ?

Souriant à nouveau, la petite brune réitéra son geste en glissant cette fois trois doigts. Bella se sentit perdre pied. Ces gémissements devenaient incontrôlé et encourageant pour Alice. Se retirant encore une fois, elle disparut entre ces cuisses, traça le contour de ses lèvres, les écartas et suça gouluement son clitoris.

\- Bébé ! Gémit Bella.

Celle ci se redressa légèrement pour regarder la brune la dévorer.

\- Re... Regarde moi, gémit elle.

Alice ouvrit les yeux et accrocha son regard qui la fit soupirer d envie. Les coups de langue se firent plus appuyés, plus gourmands aussi. Sa main droite remonta sur son sein qu elle pinça tendrement.

\- Aliceeee ! Cria Bella fauchée par l orgasme et la délivrance.

\- J avais.. J avais raison, souffla celle ci en se retirant. Tu es magnifique quand tu viens.

Posant un dernier baiser sur son bas ventre, la petite brune se coucha à côté d elle. Bella se redressa d un bond et prit la position dominante.

\- Tu...tu me guidera ?

\- Écoute seulement ton envie Bébé. Tu sauras quoi faire.

\- Et si je... Si je bloque ?

\- Je ne t en voudrais jamais. C est juste que tu n es pas prête.

\- Mais je veux te faire l amour de toute les manières !

\- Ça viendra, l encouragea Alice.

\- On ne se voit déjà que les week-end et en plus de ça, je ne te fais pas l amour comme tu le mérites...

\- Arêtes, protesta Alice. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien.

Encouragée par ces mots, Bella posa ça et la des baisers sur son corps et lui retira son pantalon qu elle portait toujours. Elle fit rouler son boxer noir et joua avec ses doigts sur son clitoris. Alice gémit pour l encourager avant qu elle ne la pénètre. Bella frissonna en sentant la facilité avec laquelle elle avait glisse deux doigts en elle.

\- Tain ! C est si mouillé.

\- C est de te faire l amour qui me fait ça.

La plus jeune senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, elle vient souder leurs bouches jouant avec sa langue, les enroulant. Elle fit des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide, puis ralentit la cadence.

\- Non je... C est si bon !

Leurs gémissements se mélangèrent. Alice griffa son dos ce qui fit grogner de plaisir l étudiante.

Se retirant d un coup, Bella s aventura vers son bas ventre et se fit hésitante.

\- Je... Je ne...

Alice se redressa légèrement haletante et caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Ça n est rien.

\- Siiii ! Je...je veux le faire... J ai juste peur de ne pas du tout te donner du plaisir.

\- Tu m en donnes déjà beaucoup, je te le promet.

Hésitante, Bella remonta l embrasser et la pénétra à nouveau.

\- Pardon...

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, fit Alice en se laissant retomber tandis que les doigts de Bella claquaient à nouveau sur son pubis. Elle ajouta un troisième doigts, se redressa et usa de son autre main pour titiller son petit bouton rose.

\- Oh putain ! Ça... C est bon!

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Bella s étira encore plus. Elle continua ses vas et vient faisant gémir Alice en plus.

\- Bébé... Je...

Elle fut fauchée par l orgasme sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Fière d elle, Bella se retira et vient l embrasser avant de faire un geste pour se dégager.

\- Attends, souffla Alice en la retenant sur elle pour l enlacer.

\- Ça va ? Fit Bella incertaine.

-Ça va oui, j ai juste envie de profiter un peu.

Souriant encore plus, Bella se recoucha à moitié sur la jeune femme, posant sa tête au niveau de son cœur.

\- J avais raison, fit Alice au bout un moment.

\- De ?

\- Je pourrais vite devenir dépendante de ton corps.

Elle fit glisser sa main gauche sur sa fesse et s aventura entre ces cuisses.

\- Qu est ce que..

Mais elle n eut pas l occasion de protester que les doigts de la petite brune jouaient avec son clitoris.

**.**************

En début d après midi, le jeune couple avait réussi à quitter le lit non sans difficulté. Bella était assise de dos sur un tabouret pour que la petite brune puisse terminer d esquisser ses courbes lorsque le portable de la petite brune sonna.

\- Tu peux répondre ? Je me lave les mains et j arrivent

\- Mais c est Lexa ! Fit Bella.

\- Tu as peur de parler à ton idole ? S amusa Alice qui fila à la cuisine.

\- "À... Allo ?"

\- " Lice, c est toi ?"

\- " Non c est Bella. Alice est partie se laver les mains"

\- " Se laver les...? Ok je ne veux pas savoir..."

\- " Elle peignait, s amusa Bella"

\- " Ha je vois, ça explique son retard...

-" Son retard...?

\- "Je suis à la galerie en bas. Elle devait me donner les clés de la salle pour que je puisse récupérer un truc."

\- " Ha... Attends je l appelle"

La jeune femme eloigna le téléphone.

\- Lice '? Fit Bella.

\- Hum? Fit celle ci en revenant.

\- Lex' t attends en bas...

\- La meeerdde... J ai pas vu l heure !

Bella lui tendit son portable.

\- " Commandante, je..."

\- " Tu m as oubliée" s amusa celle ci

\- "Je n ai pas vue l heure, nuance."

\- " Combien de fois ?"

\- "De quoi ?" fit la petite brune sans comprendre.

\- " Combien de fois tu lui as fait l amour ou point d en oublier ta meilleure amie ?"

\- " Joker Lex', joker."

\- " Tu descends ou tu es toujours nue ?"

\- " J arrive!"

La jeune femme raccrocha, vola un baiser à Bella et fila.

\- Désolée ! Fit en arrivant les mains en l air en signe de reddition.

\- Ça n est rien, j aime te voir heureuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes s enlacèrent. Alice lui tendit la clé de la salle du fond.

\- Tu viens me voir demain ?

\- Bien sûre ! Il est temps que quelqu'un rabatte son caquet à Victoria. Numéro un mondiale ne justifie pas tout.

\- Je ne m attends pas la battre tu sais ? Elle se défend bien.

\- Lex', tu es troisième mondiale, tu as les moyens de la battre. Et crois que la voir chuter de sa première place me ferait un bien fou.

\- Je ferais ce que je peux en tout cas.

\- Et fais moi plaisir, si tu gagnes, tu embrasses Clarke !

\- Bien sûre, je vais lui violer la bouche !

\- Pas la bouche, non.

\- Lice'...

\- Lex' on en a parlé un million de fois. Tu l as dans la peau. Dis lui, montre lui.

\- Bon, conceda la sportive. Si je bat Victoria, je me déclare à Clarke.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Ouais... J en ai marre de la voir tous les jours sans savoir ce qu il pourrait en être. J ai tellement envie de l embrasser !

Cet aveux fit sourire la petite brune.

\- Fais tout pour gagner alors.

**.****************

Le lendemain en début d après midi, le jeune couple se trouvait dans la tribune d honneur à l extérieur attendant le début du match.

\- Nerveuse ? Fit Bella à sa compagne.

\- J espère qu elle gagnera, oui. Qu elle fasse enfin redescendre Victoria de son piédestal.

\- Je ne l aime pas beaucoup non plus.

\- En plus, j ai réussi à convaincre Lexa de parler à Clarke si elle gagne.

\- C est vrai? Ce serait bien, elles iraient bien ensemble.

Alice attrapa tendrement la main de Bella tandis que sur le terrain, Lexa finissait de s échauffer devant la foule.

\- Ne te laisse pas déconcerter commandante, lui dit la belle blonde. Tu as l avantage aujourd'hui, tu peux la battre.

\- Tu pourras venir me voir après ? Dans ma loge, je voudrais te parler.

\- Bien sûre. Mais si tu gagnes, tu auras sûrement d autres choses en tête.

\- Ne t inquiète pas pour ça. Je n ai rien d autre en tête.

Clarke lui sourit tendrement et fila rejoindre la coach de la rousse qui venait de monter sur le terrain sous les acclamations de la foule. Celle ci préférait en effet s échauffer seule et à l abri du public. Elle salua quelques personne. Et lança un sourire aguicheur vers Bella.

\- Hey Cullen ! Comment s appelle ton amie ?

\- Ignore la, lui souffla l étudiante en sentant ces doigts serrer les siens.

La rousse lui sourit et se dirigea vers l arbitre de chaise pour la saluer et saluer également Clarke.

\- He ma belle, Ça te dirait d aller boire un verre après ma victoire ?

\- Rien ne dis que tu vas gagner Vic', lui répondit Clarke. Et j ai déjà quelques choses de prévu après le match.

Lexa qui se trouvait non loin de la, sourit à cette phrase tandis que la rousse attrapait sa raquette fétiche.

\- Bon, on y va ? Je n ai pas envie que ça dure deux heures.

.

* * *

**Alors, gagnera ou gagnera pas ? :D**

**Un chapitre plus long ce coup ci :p**

**Vos avis ?**

**A bientôt :D**

**ps: désolée si il y a des fautes, j'écris sur mon bloc note sur mon tel**

**pps: Le loft d'Alice ressemble à celui de Brian dans QAF**


	12. Jeu, Set et Match

Le match fut serré. La rousse arracha le premier set d un 6-4 et Lexa lui vola le second d un 6-2. La dernière balle de match était en faveur de la brune. Celle ci croisa le regard de la belle blonde qui lui lança un sourire rassurant.

Lexa inspira profondément, lança la balle en l air pour servir et frappa la balle avec force.

\- Ace ! Jeu, set et match, mademoiselle Alexandra Woods !

La jeune femme n en cru pas ses oreilles et se laissa tomber à genoux sous les acclamations du public. La rousse de son côté cacha mal sa déception. Elle serra la main de l arbitre de chaise et fila sans demander son reste. Encore sonnée d avoir gagné, la brune regagna le bord du terrain et accueilli sa meilleure amie qui sauta dans ses bras.

\- Tu l as massacrée ! Tu l as battue !

La petite brune déposa un baiser sur sa joue et laissa Bella la féliciter également avant de laisser les journalistes s approcher d elle.

\- Miss Woods, un mots s il vous plaît. Vous venez de battre la numéro une mondiale, vous allez sûrement faire un bon dans le classement. Qu avez vous a dire?

\- "J ai tout donné pour battre Victoria . Elle ne m a pas ménagée non plus, elle a mérité le premier set. Si j en suis là aujourd'hui, c est grâce à ma famille et à mes proches qui m ont toujours soutenu. Et surtout, si j ai gagné aujourd'hui, c est grâce à Clarke."

La blonde lui adressa un sourire tendre mais n avait toujours pas pu l approcher pour la féliciter.

Après avoir reçu son trophée, signé plusieurs autographes et fait plusieurs photos, la sportive regagna sa loge ou l attendait Alice et Bella.

\- Alors, qu est ce que ça fait ? Numéro une mondiale ! S exclama Alice en venant la serrer contre elle.

\- J ai encore du mal à y croire...

\- Félicitations, fit Bella.

Hésitante, elle vient elle aussi enlacer la belle brune.

\- On fêtes ça ce soir? Passe à la maison, on boira un verre à ça.

\- M en veut pas l artiste mais...

La petite brune se retourna et vit la coach blonde hésiter à entrer.

\- On vous laisse, fit Alice en prenant la main de l étudiante.

Les deux jeunes femmes félicitèrent également la coach et disparurent rapidement.

\- He, fit la blonde. J ai eu du mal à t approcher depuis que tu as gagné, fit elle en entrant.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée.

\- Je savais que tu pouvais la battre.

\- C est grâce a toi princesse.

\- C est surtout grâce à toi Lex'.

\- C est toi qui m'a poussé à me battre. C est toi qui m a poussé à avancer. Je te dois tout.

D un geste, elle saisit la blonde par la taille et l attira à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres. Elle fut surprise de ne pas sentir la jeune femme répondre à son baiser et se retira.

\- Lex'...

\- Pardon! Je me suis méprise ! Je..

\- Tu as mis le temps, souffla la blonde.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Murmura la sportive.

\- Depuis le temps que j attends que tu me remarques...

\- Je t ai remarqué tout de suite princesse.

La blonde sourit à cette phrase et laissa la sportive l attirer à nouveau à elle avant de souder tendrement leurs bouches. Le baiser sembla s éternisé, c est à bout de souffle qu elles se séparèrent. Lexa posa tendrement son front contre le sien.

\- Il faut que je file, lui souffla la blonde. On m attends pour donner une interview. Il paraît que ma joueuse devient numéro une mondiale dès ce soir.

\- C est grâce à toi.

La blonde se sépara à regret des bras de la sportive.

\- Tu.. Tu restes dans le coin ? Fit elle en quittant la pièce.

\- Je prend une douche, je range mes affaires et je me sauve.

\- Tu ne vas pas fêter ça ?

\- Avoir eu le privilège que tu répondes à mon baiser est déjà une belle récompense.

La blonde sourit à cette phrase.

\- Mais vient fêter ça avec moi Princesse, s il te plaît. Cette victoire c est aussi la tienne.

\- Je fais vite alors.

Elle adressa un sourire tendre à la brune et fila hors de la loge sous le sourire tendre et déjà amoureux de la belle brune.

.**************

Pendant ce temps, Alice et Bella attendaient pour sortir du stade parmi la foule.

\- Je dois aller au petit coin, murmura discrètement l étudiante.

\- Viens, fit sa compagne.

Elle l entraîna à l écart, pris une porte dérobée qui indiquait "privé".

\- Tu es sûre qu on peut venir la ? Questionna Bella.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce badge m'a été donné par Lex. On peut passer partout.

Elle lui indiqua une porte d un signe de tête.

\- Je t attends la.

\- D accord, je fais vite

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir un coup de main ?

\- Dans les toilettes ? S amusa Bella.

\- Humm si tu savais tout ce qu on peut faire dans des toilettes !

\- Obsédée, ria Bella en entrant dans la petite pièce.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas s y trouver seule. Appuyer face au miroir pour se recoiffer, Bella fut surprise de se retrouver face à Victoria Harry's.

\- Désolée, fit elle. Je ne savais pas qu il y avait quelqu'un...

\- Comment es-tu passé ici ? Fit la rousse.

Bella lui montra son badge.

\- Foutu badge, même pas tranquille aux toilettes !

L étudiante sourit gênée et rentra dans une cabine d où elle ressorti rapidement.

\- Tu étais dans le camp Woods tout à l heure non ? Avec Alice.

\- Vous connaissez Alice ?

\- Je remarque toujours les jolies filles.

Bella ne releva pas cette remarque.

\- Tu dois être contente pour ton amie. Mais je l ai laissée gagner. J en avait marre de cette pression de numéro une mondiale.

\- Je comprends...

\- Partout où je passe on me prend en photo, on me demande un autographe. Je ne peux même plus fréquenter une fille sans être à la une de tous les magazines !

La rouquine attrapa son sac et y prit une petite pochette blanche.

\- T en veux? Fit elle à Bella.

\- Sans façon.

\- Fini la pression ! Je peux enfin me détendre.

Victoria posa la pochette blanche, attrapa sa carte de crédit et sniffa une ligne de coke.

\- Putain !

Gênée, Bella voulu filer de la pièce mais la rouquine se trouvait sur son chemin.

\- Je vais... Vais y aller...

Elle passa à côté d elle mais, se heurta au corps de la sportive qui venait de lui bloquer l accès.

\- Tu ne veux pas un peu t amuser ? Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Je rêverais de les voir se révulser après l orgasme.

\- Non merci... Fit Bella gênée. On m attends.

\- Ne fais pas ta petite prude, s amusa la rousse en caressant son visage.

\- Je ne...

La sportive souda leurs bouches et en força l accès. Mais c était sans compter sur la répartie de Bella qui lui mordit la lèvre.

\- Garce ! Siffla la rousse.

\- J ai dis non !

\- Personne ne me dit non !

À l extérieur, la petite brune s impatientait du retour de sa compagne. Elle allait entrer dans la pièce avant de sentir son portable sonner.

\- Lex'? Fit elle en décrochant. Je te pensais en bonne compagnie.

\- Mon dieu Lice'...

\- Ça y est ? Tu lui as dis ?

\- Je lui ai dis, je l ai embrassée. Je l ai invité à venir boire un verre à la maison !

\- Et qu est ce qu elle a répondu ?

\- Qu elle avait attendu longtemps que je la remarque.

\- Ne précipite pas tout commandante.

\- Je la respecte trop pour ça Lice' tu le sais. J ai juste envie de passer du temps avec elle.

La petite brune sourit de savoir son amie heureuse.

\- Profites Lex', profites. Moi je vais aller recup'...

Mais elle n eu pas l occasion de finir sa phrase, un cri provenant de la petite pièce lui glaça le sang.

\- Alice ? C était quoi ça?! S alarma la sportive.

\- C était Bella... Je...

Elle laissa tomber son portable et forca l entrée des toilettes.

Son sang ne fit qu un tour, Bella se trouvait maintenue de force au mur du fond, son débardeur déchiré et sa ceinture défaite.

\- Lice'... Gémit elle dans un appel au secours.

\- Casse toi, siffla la rousse. On a envie de s amuser !

Mais la petite brune n en menait pas large. Elle traversa la pièce et empoigna la rousse par l épaule, l envoyant à terre.

\- Dégage raclure ! C est ma femme putain !

Elle s apprêtait à se jeter sur elle mais Bella se laissa glisser contre le mur en larmes. Elle se retourna vers elle et s accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Be...Bella...

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Viens mon amour, viens.

Alice l aida à se relever. Retira son blouson pour lui mettre et du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas donner de coup de pied à la rousse toujours à terre

\- Ta carrière est finie sale garce. Plus personnes ne voudra t avoir en sponsoring.

.

* * *

**Oups ...**

**Comment Alice a-t-elle pu garder son sang froid ?**

**Vos avis sur ce chapitre ?**

**Et le Clexa ? :D**


	13. Racontez moi tout

**NDA: Ce chapitre contient la description de l'examen subit par Bella. J'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible sans trop entré dans les détails histoire de ne pas trop choqué.**

**.**

La petite brune se gara devant chez elle et prit tendrement la main de Bella pour la guider à l intérieur. Elle fut surprise de voir arriver Lexa et Clarke.

\- Qu est ce que... Qu est ce que vous faites la ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ? J ai entendu les cris de Bella. J ai foncer chercher Clarke et on est venue chez toi.

\- Désolée d avoir compromis votre rendez-vous.

\- Qu est ce qu il s est passé ? Fit la blonde d une voix douce.

\- Victoria... Elle a essayé de la...

La blonde sentit la colère la gagner. Elle passa un bras rassurant autour de la taille de Bella et la guida à l intérieur.

\- Elle l a touchée..? Fit Lexa à son amie.

\- Je... Je ne crois pas. Je l ai dégagée à temps.

\- Je ne la pensais pas capable de ça...

\- Moi non plus a vrai dire.

Les quatre jeunes femmes pénètrent dans l appartement de la petite brune. Clarke guida l étudiante vers le canapé.

\- Lily, tu as un t shirt ?

\- Bien sûre.

Elle disparut dans sa chambre et en revient avec le morceau de tissus.

\- Je crois qu il vaut mieux que ça soit toi, lui indiqua la blonde. Lex' et moi, on va aller préparer du café.

La jeune femme se leva et suivit la sportive vers la cuisine tandis qu Alice s assit près de sa compagne.

\- Hey, souffla t elle. Be.. Bella?

La jeune femme était encore sonnée de la tentative de la rousse.

\- Tu m autorise...

Elle dé-zippa doucement son propre blouson des épaules de l étudiante et sentit colère la gagner en voyant l hématome apparu sur son épaule.

\- Je peux ? Souffla t elle.

L étudiante hocha la tête et laissa la petite brune retirer ce qu il restait de son débardeur. Elle l aida à enfiler son t shirt.

\- Je suis désolée mon amour... Si j avais su...

Elle essuya la larme qui roula sur la joue de Bella.

\- Je vais le tuer putain !

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, fit Clarke en revenant dans la pièce. Tu t attirais des ennuis et à Lexa aussi.

\- Mais elle a voulu la forcer putain ! Comment ou peut faire ça ?!

\- Je sais...

La sportive qui se trouvait à côté de sa coach vit son regard ce durcir.

\- Elle a essayé avec moi aussi...

\- Quoi!? Fit Lexa.

\- C était il y a plusieurs mois... Quand elle est devenue numéro un. Ça lui est vite monté à la tête. Elle n avait pas imaginé que je sache me défendre.

\- Attends... Les photos d elle la lèvre fendue... C était toi?

\- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de faire autre chose que de me voler un baiser. Je l ai giflé et pousser hors de mon chemin. Elle a comprit.

\- Lice'... Murmura Bella.

La petite brune lui attrapa tendrement la main.

\- Oui ?

\- J ai envie de... De prendre une douche et d aller me coucher...

\- Ce n est pas une bonne idée, intervient Clarke. Si elle t a...

\- Elle n en a pas eu l occasion, fit Bella.

\- Néanmoins, tu as des traces d adn sur toi. Il vaut mieux appeler la police.

\- Je ne sais pas si... Je veux vivre tout ça...

\- Bella... Si elle a essayé ave toi et même avec moi, elle a peut être réussis avec d autres.

\- Je peux pas...C est mon père le chef de la police. Si il l apprends...

\- Ton père te défendra, non ? Fit la blonde.

\- Il n est... Il n est pas au courant...

\- Pour nous ? Fit Alice.

\- Que je préfère les femmes...

**.****************

Une heure plus tard, les quatre jeunes femmes arrivèrent au poste de police. Alice s approcha du comptoir à l accueil.

\- Bonjour, ce serait pour déposer une plainte.

\- C est pour vous ? Fit la belle brune derrière le bureau.

\- Pour ma compagne.

La jeune femme ouvrit un dossier.

\- Nom, prénom et motif de la plainte.

\- Swan, Isabella Swan. Tentative de viol.

Le visage de la jeune policière se durcit à ses mots. Elle jeta un œil à Bella qui se trouvait contre la petite brune.

\- Swan ? Comme le chef ?

\- C est mon père... Fit Bella.

\- Vous préférez que je masque votre nom ?

\- Je préfère qu il ignore le motif, oui.

\- Est ce que vous vous êtes lavée ou changé ?

\- Lavée non, de toute façon, elle n a pas eu le temps de me toucher. J ai ramené mes affaires..

\- Bien, fit la belle brune en se levant. Je suis le lieutenant Blake. Je vais vous accompagner dans une petite pièce à l écart. Faire des photos et des prélèvements adn.

Bella se crispa a cette phrase ce qui n échappa pas à la petite brune.

\- Est ce que je peux vous accompagner ?

\- Je ne sais pas si...

\- S il vous plaît, fit Bella.

\- Bon très bien. Miss Woods, je suppose que vous ne comptiez pas fêter votre nouveau titre ici, lui dit la lieutenant. Vous et votre coach pouvez aller nous attendre dans mon bureau si vous le souhaitez.

Bella suivit la lieutenant avec appréhension. Elle tenait fermement la main de sa compagne. La policière ouvrit une petite salle au fond du commissariat que Bella n avait jamais vue de l intérieur. Il s agissait d une petite pièce froide sans fenêtre ou se trouvait un lit médicalisé.

\- Asseyez vous Miss, lui dit la policière.

Alice la guida vers la table, posa un baiser sur son front et s éloigna.

\- Bien, les vêtements que vous portiez ?

Alice lui tendit le sac que la jeune policière mit sous sceller.

\- Bien, maintenant, racontez moi.

Bella lui narra la façon dont la rousse avait prit de la drogue devant elle avant de la coller contre le mur et de forcer le passage des ses lèvres pour ensuite user de sa force pour déchirer son haut en la maintenant au mur avant de défaire son pantalon.

\- Et vous êtes intervenues suite à ça ? Fit la policière à Alice.

\- Je suis entrée, j ai vu Victoria la maintenir au mur, j ai vu rouge et je l aie empoignée.

\- Victoria ? Comme Victoria Harry's?

Bella hocha la tête.

\- Vous l avez repoussée uniquement ?

\- Je l aie griffée.

La policière prit note de de tous les détails avant de prendre son appareil photos.

\- Je suis désolée de vous infligée cela Miss Swan. Pourriez vous retirer votre t shirt ?

Avec une profonde appréhension, l étudiante retira son t shirt laissant apparaître une ecchymoses sur son épaule droite que la policière prit en photo. La colère gagnait de plus en plus Alice qui préféra se retournée. La policière lui donna une blouse blanche que Bella enfila.

\- C est juste le temps de chercher les empreintes sur vos bras, lui indiqua la belle brune.

Bella hocha la tête et laissa la policière déposer de la poudre noire sur ses avant bras avant d en récolter les empreintes.

\- Tendez les mains devant vous s il vous plaît.

L étudiante semblait fonctionné comme un robot, elle tendit les mains devant elle et tourna la tête. La policière prit des photos, posa son appareil et récolta les traces adn sous ses ongles.

\- Rien d autres? Questionna la belle brune.

\- Elle l a mordue, intervient Alice. A la lèvre.

La policière prit note et attrapa un kit de prélèvement buccal. Elle sortit un coton tige et s approcha de Bella.

\- Nous avons bientôt fini Isabella, lui assura t elle en posant une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers elle et ouvrit la bouche laissant la policière récolter les éventuelles traces de sang. Elle scella le tout pour les envoyer au labo.

\- Nous avons terminer. Je vais vous laisser vous rhabiller.

La policière rangea l appareil photos et laissa les deux jeunes femmes. Alice attrapa le t shirt porte par Bella et attendit qu elle retire sa blouse.

\- Je te dégoûte c est ça?

\- Qu... Quoi ? Fit la petite brune.

\- Tu as détournés les yeux quand elle prenait ses photos.

\- Ce sont les marques qu elle a osé te faire qui me dégoûtent Bella. Pas toi. Mon estomac se serre rien qu à penser que j aurais pu arriver trop tard.

\- Tu m as sauvée...

La petite brune sourit et osa franchir la distance entre elles pour l embrasser.

\- Jamais je ne laisserais personnes te toucher mon amour. Je t'aime.

Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Oh je... Fit Alice. Pardon... C est trop tôt...

Bella esquissa un sourire devant la tentative d Alice de nier ce qu elle venait de dire. Elle l attira par la nuque et vient sceller tendrement leurs lèvres.

\- Je t aime aussi, souffla t elle contre sa bouche.

Alice sourit à son tour et lui vola un baiser avant de terminer de l aider à se rhabiller.

.

* * *

**Désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour sur cette histoire donc**

**l'envie d'écrire diminue de plus en plus...**

**Mais soit, des avis ?**

**Le premier je t'aime a été dis :D**


	14. Tu n'es pas tout le monde

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de la lieutenant, Lexa tournait en rond en attendant les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Lex' tu me donnes le tournis, s amusa Clarke.

\- Ha pardon... Je...

Elle s appuya sur le bord du bureau.

\- Il y a plus romantique comme premier rendez vous... Fit elle déçue.

\- Lex' fit la blonde en la rejoignant. Il est normal que tu aides tes amies.

La brune l attira à elle d un geste possessif.

\- Je crève d envie de recommencer, avoua t elle.

\- Ha oui ?

\- J ai comme un goût de trop peu...

Clarke esquissa un sourire et s approcha dangereusement de sa bouche.

\- À vrai dire moi aussi...

Ce fut la parole de trop, celle qui poussa la brune à franchir le peu de distance entre elles pour venir l embrassée. Le baiser se fit tendre et plein de promesse mais fut interrompu par l arrive de la lieutenant.

\- Navré de vous déranger, fit celle ci en entrant.

\- Ça n est rien, lui dit Clarke en se dérobant.

\- Ou sont...?

\- Elles arrivent, lui indiqua la belle brune. Donc la presse avait tord vous concernant Miss Griffin ?

\- De ? Fit celle ci.

\- Niylah et vous.

\- Une fan ? S amusa la blonde.

\- Uniquement de l aspect sportif. Le reste c est de la pure curiosité.

\- Oui, la presse se trompait, fit la blonde avec un sourire à la sportive.

Tandis qu elles discutaient, Alice et Bella traversèrent le commissariat avant d être interpellées.

\- Bella ?! Fit une voix masculine.

\- Pa...papa ? S etonna celle ci.

Bien que surprise par l arrivée de son père, Bella n en avait pas pour autant lâché la main de la petite brune.

\- Que fais tu la ? Lui demanda l homme qui remarqua leurs mains liées.

\- Je m en suis occupée Chef, intervient la lieutenant qui était sortie de son bureau au son de la voix de son patron.

\- Occupé ? Fit l homme.

\- Votre fille est venue déposer plainte.

\- Une plainte ? Isabella, qui est cette jeune femme ?

L étudiante se crispa légèrement à ces mots. Elle avait vécu déjà pas mal d émotion pour aujourd'hui et n avait pas en prime besoin d en rajouter.

\- C est Alice, papa. C est ma petite amie.

\- Ta...?

L homme parut encaisser le choc.

\- Quel est le motif de la plainte Lieutenant ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre Chef. Votre fille a demander mon secret professionnel.

\- Allons bon Blake, vous savez que je n aie qu à ouvrir le dossier.

\- Hé bien vous l apprendrez donc de cette manière mais pas de ma bouche. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, je dois aller au labo.

La policière salua les quatre jeunes femmes et fila.

\- Il faudra que nous ayons une conversation tous les deux, fit Charlie à sa fille.

\- Une conversation ? Sur les méfaits de mes fréquentations ? J ai 27 ans papa, il est loin le temps où tu pouvais m ordonner qui fréquenter.

**.*********

Peu de temps après, Lexa gara sa voiture de sport bleue devant chez Clarke et contournant le véhicule pour lui ouvrir la portière et la raccompagna à l entrée.

\- Lex'? Fit la blonde.

\- Je l ai vu aussi, lui fit la jeune femme.

\- Je crois que nous allons faire la une demain...

\- Personnellement je suis habituée. Mais si ça te gêne je...

\- Je m en moque, fit la blonde avec un sourire. Entre, s il te plaît.

\- Tu sais que tu vas déclencher le festival des flash ?

La blonde lui prit la main et l attira à l intérieur avant de claquer la porte. La sportive suivit la jeune femme en observant l intérieur de la maison ou elle était entrée.

\- Tu aimes ? Lui demanda la blonde.

\- Ça te ressemble bien. J aime beaucoup.

\- Tu veux boire un verre ?

\- Oui, merci.

La coach disparut dans sa cuisine tandis que Lexa étudiait les différentes photos posée au salon. Elle attrapa une photo d elle en compagnie de la blonde, un trophée à la main.

\- Hé, elle date cette photo, fit Lexa.

\- Ha oui, c est ton premier trophée avec moi. J ai eu envie de l encadrer.

Souriant, la sportive attrapa le verre de vin que la jeune femme venait de poser devant elle.

\- Du vin ? S etonna t elle.

\- Il est sans alcool. Je tiens à ce que ma sportive reste en forme.

\- Ta sportive ? Fit Lexa amusée en s approchant d elle.

D un geste possessif, elle l attira à elle.

\- Lex'? Je peux te poser une question...?

\- Bien sûre.

\- Cette fille et toi... Cette Lola..

\- Ça ne voulait rien dire, la rassura la brune. Je te croyais avec Niylah... J ai croisé ses yeux bleus qui m ont fait penser aux tiens et...

La blonde sourit devant cet aveux.

\- Mes yeux bleus ?

\- C est ce qui me fait craquer chez toi, avoua la brune.

Souriant encore plus si cela était possible, la belle blonde noua ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?

\- J avais peur que tu me repousses Princesse... Peur que tu ne veuille pas de relation coach, cliente.

\- Tu n es pas qu une cliente pour moi Lex'..

La brune fut rassurée par ces paroles et vient chercher sa bouche. Rapidement, le baiser s enflamma mais fut interrompu par la brune.

\- Co.. Commandante ? Souffla la blonde incertaine.

\- Je ne... Ne m appelle pas comme ça, gémit elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde te surnomme comme ça..

\- Tu n es pas tout le monde et dans ta bouche, ça me fait craquer.

La blonde sourit et vient à nouveau chercher ces lèvres se faisant plus demandeuse.

\- Princesse...

\- J ai envie de toi Alexandra.

La brune se mordit la lèvre a ces mots et oubliant sa volonté de prendre son temps avec la blonde, vient chercher sa bouche et laissa ses mains parcourir son corps.

\- Pas... Pas ici, fit la blonde en sentant la brune lui retirer son haut.

\- Tu... Tu as une chambres d amis ?

\- Une chambre d amis ? Lex' tu n es pas mon amie. J ai une chambre oui, une grande chambre ou je rêve de t emmener.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit la main de la sportive et la guida à l étage. Une fois dans la pièce, les bras de Lexa encerclèrent sa taille et sa bouche glisse dans son cou.

\- Tu me rends dingue princesse, murmura t elle a son oreille.

La blonde soupira de bonheur en entendant ces mots. Elle laissa la jeune femme la guider vers son lit ou elle se retrouva vite allongée et se mordit la lèvre en la voyant retirer son t shirt ne restant qu en brassière de sport.

\- Je le savais, fit elle. Tu as un corps parfait.

La sportive sourit à cette phrase et vient se glisser sur elle. La main droite de la blonde traça la forme de ces abdominaux.

\- Mhhh je savais que tes séances de squat avant les match n était pas une mauvaise idée.

Cette phrase fit doucement rire la brune qui fit remonter son haut avant de lui retirer.

\- Tu croyais que mes photos étaient retouchés ? Fit elle avec un sourie.

\- Oh non, j ai toujours su que le jour où tu ferais le calendrier des sportives de l année, je devrais acheter tous les exemplaires pour être là seule à avoir le droit d admirer ton corps.

\- Tu m idéalises princesse...

\- Jamais. Tu es magnifique Lex'.

Les baisers s enchaînèrent, les caresses aussi. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la nuit à se découvrir et à faire l amour.

.*********

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de la. Alice venait de ramener Bella. Elle passa la porte de son petit appartement.

\- Lice'? Fit l étudiante. Tu... Tu peux rester cette nuit ?

\- Je ne comptais pas te laisser.

Bella sourit et de rendit dans la salle de bain.

\- Il...il faut que j appelle Phil et ma mère. Je ne peux pas rentrer demain.

La petite brune qui l avait suivie ne su retenir son sourire à cette idée.

\- Et si la police a besoin de moi...

\- Ne t en fais pas pour ça, ils ont ce qu il faut, lui assura Alice en s approchant d elle.

Bien qu hésitante, elle fit doucement remonter le t shirt de Bella et sentit ses mains trembler légèrement.

\- Tu... Tu trembles, souffla Bella.

\- C est... C est la colère, lui avoua la jeune femme.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi ?

\- Pas contre toi mon amour, jamais. Non contre moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Si je t avais accompagné directement... Tout ça ne serais pas...

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour contenir sa colère.

\- Alice, souffla Bella en saisissant doucement son menton. Ça n est pas ta faute.

La jeune femme posa tendrement ces lèvres contre les siennes pour sceller ses paroles et fini de se déshabiller avant de l inviter sous la douche. Avec une douceur infinie, la petite brune se glissa contre l étudiante sans se montrer trop brusque.

\- J aurais du la massacrer, souffla t elle.

\- Toi? S amusa Bella. Tu es si douce, si tendre. La violence, ça n est pas toi.

\- Peut être mais...

Bella ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et vient chercher ses lèvres. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent un moment tendre et complices sous la douche.

.

* * *

**Merci à celle qui me laissent des review :D**

**ça me fait plaisir si vous saviez :D**

**Je vous réponds personnellement au prochain chapitre :)**

**D'ailleurs qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

**A très vite !**


	15. Ce n'est plus un secret

**Réponse au review:**

**MissHarpie**: Merci à toi de toujours me lire ;)

**Alinegranger**: Une nouvelle étape oui :) La vie n'est pas toujours rose donc ...

**Guest**: Une confrontation avec Charlie ? Peut-etre qui sait ?

**Louwizzzz**: Merci :D ça me fait plaisir

**Marine**: Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va arriver à Victoria ^^ J'hésite toujours :p

**Guest 2**: Je ne lis pas d'autre Bellice, je pense qu'il n'y a plus que moi qui en écrit.

* * *

.

La nuit fut agitée de cauchemar pour Bella. Elle finit par s endormir aux alentours de 3 heures du matin dans les bras de la petite brune qui ne dormit pas beaucoup pour veiller sur son sommeil. Elle fut la première réveillée, embrassa tendrement l endormie et se rendit dans la cuisine faire du café et composa le numéro de Lexa.

\- Allo ? Fit une voix.

\- Clarke ? S étonna Alice.

\- Oh Lilly, tu vas bien ? Lex' est sur le terrain. J ai vu ton prénom, j ai décroché.

\- Okkkk, s amusa la petite brune. Est ce que tu penses que tu peux l interrompre ?

\- Tu sais que pour toi.

Ils eu un échange hors du téléphone qu Alice ne comprit pas.

\- Lice'? Fit la voix de la brune.

\- Hé, commandante. On en est déjà au fait que c est elle qui réponds à ton portable ? Fit elle amusée.

\- Je m échauffais l artiste, je m échauffais.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Jamais, tu le sais. Comment va Bella ?

\- Hé bien, elle a sonné à sa mère hier soir, elle va rester quelques jours ici.

\- Et psychologiquement...? Elle s est confié à toi ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je sais déjà ce qu il s est passé...

\- Peut être mais ça lui ferait du bien de t en parler.

\- Elle le fera quand elle se sentira prête. Mais parle moi de toi Lex'. Ou plutôt de vous ?

\- Je suis une gentle woman Lice', tu le sais. Mais passe à la maison avec Bella si tu veux. Nous serons probablement quatre du coup.

\- Génial, je lui propose des qu elle est levée.

Après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner, Alice se rendit vers la chambre de Bella qui dormait toujours profondément. La petite brune se glissa à nouveau dans le lit et se colla doucement à elle.

\- Bébé, souffla t elle d une voix douce.

Elle embrassa tendrement son épaule faisant bondir d un coup la jeune femme.

\- Hé, doucement fit la petite brune.

\- J ai dis non !

La jeune femme semblait perdue.

\- Bébé c est moi, souffla Alice en prenant tendrement son visage en coupe pour capturer son regard.

Bella se jetta dans ses bras et laissa couler ses larmes.

\- Parle moi bébé, s il te plaît.

\- J ai fais un cauchemar. J ai rêvé que cette fois, elle avait réussis.

\- Elle ne te fera plus rien Bella, je te le promet. Je te protège.

La petite brune s appuya doucement contre la tête de lit, entraînant l étudiante avec elle et la berça tendrement.

\- Je... Quand elle m a plaqué contre le mur, j ai prié pour que tu rentres. J ai voulu crier mais elle a fourré sa langue dans ma bouche. J ai réussi à lui donner un coup de genou dans l aine... Ça l a surprise et j ai pu crié.

Alice embrassa tendrement le haut de sa tête en un signe rassurant et protecteur.

\- Heureusement elle ne t a pas touchée.

La jeune femme sembla se calmer et se laissa aller dans ces bras.

\- Je t ai fais le petit déjeuner, fit la petite brune.

\- J ai pas faim...

\- Bellaaaa... Protesta Alice.

\- Tu as... Tu as préparé quoi ?

\- Je t ai fais des pancakes. J espère que tu aimes ça. J ai fais avec ce qu il y avait dans ton frigo.

\- Ils sont à quoi ?

\- À la cannelle. J adore ça.

Bella se releva d un bond.

\- Debout ! J adoooore les pancakes à la cannelle.

Amusée, la petite brune se leva à son tour et rattrapa la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Elle l attrapa par la taille de manière possessive et l embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je t aime. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal.

\- Moi aussi je t aime.

**.*************

Ayant passé le reste de la journée ensemble, les deux jeunes femmes venaient de passer la porte de la grande maison de Lexa.

\- Waouwwww, souffla Bella en entrant.

\- Et encore, c est petit compare à ce que je pourrais me permettre, fit la sportive. Mais je préfère investir pour le futur. Je ne serais pas joueuse de tennis toute ma vie.

\- Tu ferais une bonne coach, fit la blonde en sortant de la cuisine.

\- C est toi la meilleure des coach, fit la brune en l attrapant par la taille pour venir l embrasser.

Esquissant un sourire amusée, Alice toussota pour rappeler leurs présences.

\- Ha pardon, fit la joueuse.

\- Non c est mignon. Il était temps que vous arrêtiez de vous tourner autour.

\- J espère que vous avez faim, fit la blonde. J ai cuisiné.

\- Parce que tu cuisines en plus ? Lex' épouse la vite ou je le fais avant toi !

\- Hey ! Protesta Bella.

\- Je plaisante mon amour, je plaisante.

\- Moui... Fit celle ci. Je cuisine aussi tu sais ?

\- Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant !?

\- Pourquoi, ça te donne envie de m épouser ? Fit Bella avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ne lui lance pas ce genre de défi Bella, intervient Lexa.

La petite brune tira la langue à sa meilleure amie et suivit les autres vers la cuisine.

Plus tard au cours du repas, Alice se trouvait sur la terrasse en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors dis moi, tu t es déclarée comment ?

\- Tout simplement. Je lui ai dis que sans elle, je ne serais pas là ou j en suis. Que je lui devais tout.

\- Je t avais dis qu il était temps que tu assumes ce que tu éprouves.

\- Ensuite je l aie ramené chez elle. La suite, c est notre secret.

\- Ha je suis heureuse pour toi commandante. Tu le mérites tellement ! Numéro une mondiale, en couple avec la femme que tu veux depuis toujours. Je suis fière de toi.

La sportive enlaça son amie avant de recevoir une notification sur son téléphone. Elle prit l appareil et y découvrit un article en une de Twitter.

\- _" Lexa Woods, elle fête sa victoire comme il se doit"_ lu t elle.

\- Fais voir, fit Alice en tendant la main.

\- Je savais qu ils nous avaient suivie avec Clarke...

L article était accompagné d'une photo du récent couple. Clarke attrapant la main de Lexa pour la faire entrer.

\- Si vous aviez prévu de garder ça secret.. Fit Alice.

\- J en sais rien...On en a pas parlé...

\- Parlé de quoi ? Fit la coach en arrivant en compagnie de Bella qui alla s asseoir sur les genoux de la petite brune.

\- De nous... Fit Lexa. On nous a suivie hier soir et...

Elle lui tendit son portable.

\- On fait la une de plusieurs magazines...

\- Je te l ai dis hier soir Lex', je m en moque.

\- Donc... On est OK toute les deux ?

\- On est OK, oui. Fit la blonde.

Elle vient lui voler un baiser avant de s asseoir doucement sur ses genoux sous le sourie fière de la brune.

\- Tu vas bien ? S inquiéta Alice devant le silence de sa compagne.

\- Hum... Ça va...

En ce contorsionnant un peu, la petite brune réussit à retirer son gilet et le posa sur ses épaules.

\- Merci, fit Bella en venant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de la police ? Intervient Lexa.

\- Pas encore, lui fit Alice. En principe, ils doivent interroger Vic' et puis...

\- Et puis fin de l histoire, fit Bella. Elle a bien trop d argent pour être inquiétée. Au mieux elle se tape la lieutenant qui finira par classer mon dossier, au pire, elle fait un don aux enfants de la police...

\- Ça ne se passera pas forcément comme ça.. Tenta la sportive.

\- On verra... Mais je suis sûre qu elle ne sera pas inquiétée.

\- Tu devrais en parler à ton père, lui fit Alice.

\- Oh il est sûrement déjà au courant. Mais mon père n accepteras jamais que je préfères les femmes. Donc pourquoi ferait il quelques chose ?

\- Tu es sa fille avant tout Bella. Une tentative de viol, ça n est pas rien...

\- Tu rigoles ? Je suis sûre qu il aurais préféré que ça soit un homme et qu il aie réussi. Histoire de me guérir.

\- Tu devrais peut être voir quelqu'un non ? Suggéra Clarke.

\- Non merci. Les psy j ai donné quand j ai appris que ma mère était malade, ça m à suffit. Je vais bien, assura la jeune femme.

\- Je me disais, intervient Lexa. Mon prochain tournois est dans... Deux semaines c est ça ?

\- Deux semaines, oui. Lui confirma la blonde.

\- C est à Las Vegas. Ça vous dirait de nous accompagner ?

\- À Vegas ? Fit Alice.

\- Yep. C est un match d exhibition au Ceasar Palas. Enfin sur le parking principal qui sera aménagé pour l occasion.

\- Ça te dis ? Fit la petite brune à sa compagne.

\- Avec les cours, ma mère...

\- C est un tournois exceptionnel, intervient à nouveau la sportive. Tous les plus grand nom du tennis seront la. De quoi complété ton album d autographes.

\- Après tout... Pourquoi pas.

**.************

Au soir, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent sur le palier de l appartement de Bella lorsqu'une jeune femme s échappa de l appartement de Nikki.

\- Lieutenant Blake ? S étonna Bella.

\- Prise en flag, fit la brune en enfilant son blouson. Je passais voir Nikki...vous vous connaissez ?

\- C est ma meilleure amie !

La concernée ouvrit la porte alertée par les voix.

\- Je me disais bien que j avais entendu de bruit ! B' je te présente...

\- Le lieutenant Blake, fit Bella en l interrompant. On se connaît.

\- Hors du boulot, c est Octavia.

\- Vous vous êtes croisé au boulot de ton père ?

\- Non.. Je.. Je n ai pas eu l occasion de te parler de ça...

La petite brune restée en retrait, attrapa la main de Bella pour l encouragée.

\- J ai été agressée... C est le lieutenant qui a pris ma déposition.

\- Agressée ? Mon dieu B', pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

\- Je vais vous laisser, fit la lieutenant. Je suis de garde cette nuit.

La belle brune vola un baiser à Nikki et s éclipsa.

\- Entré, leurs dit Nikki en s écartant.

A peine eurent elles passer la porte qu une petite boule de poil accouru vers Bella.

\- Figaro !

La jeune femme attrapa le petit chat qui se mit instantanément à ronronner.

\- Tu m as manqué mon petit chat.

L étudiante posa un bisou sur la tête de l animal tandis que Nikki arrivait avec trois verres de vins.

\- Installez vous. B', parle moi.

La jeune femme s assit sur le canapé avec son chat sur les genoux.

\- Tu connais Victoria Harry's?

\- La joueuse de tennis la ?

\- Elle a tenté de... D abuser de moi...

\- Qu... Quoi ?! Mais comment ? Je veux dire je sais comment mais.. Dans quelle circonstances ?

La petite brune assise à côté de Bella, attrapa tendrement sa main tandis que celle ci lui narrait sa rencontre avec Victoria.

\- Mon dieu B'... Je suis désolée.

\- Heureusement qu Alice était là.

\- J aurais peut être du lui casser la figure, fit celle ci. Au moins elle aurait compris !

\- Mais assez parlé de moi ! La lieutenant et toi ! Racontes moi !

\- Oh ça c est fait comme ça. Un soir en allant me chercher un café. Elle m'a proposé d'en prendre un avec elle et j'ai accepté.

\- Et c est sérieux vous deux ?

\- Honnêtement, j en sais rien. Elle passe quand son boulot le lui permets... C est à dire pas souvent.

\- Et... T es amoureuse?

\- Amoureuse est un grand mot mais je l aime bien, oui.

\- Alors tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec elle.

\- J y penserais, oui.

.

* * *

**Il semblerait que Nikki soit avec la lieutenant :p**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Et le moment Clexa ?**

**Vos avis ? :D**


	16. C'était maladroit

Peu de temps après, le couple passa la porte de l appartement de Bella.

\- Il va falloir que je pense à rentrer chez ma mère...

\- Déjà?

\- Je reviens samedi de toute façon.

\- Et si tu restais cette semaine ? Je veux dire, tu vas faire le trajet pour revenir dans 3 jours...

\- Lice' je...

La petite brune l attira doucement à elle pour l embrasser faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

*** Flash back ***

_\- Ouvre la bouche ou je jure que je mords pour passer ! "_

*** Fin du flash back***

La main droite d Alice venait de l attirer encore plus contre elle, la tenant par la taille, geste mal interprété pas Bella qui la repoussa et la gifla.

\- J ai dis non !

C est lorsqu elle croisa le regard perdu de la petite brune que l étudiante sembla reconnecter avec la réalité.

\- Mon dieu Lice' je..

Elle voulu faire un geste vers elle mais la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière. Elle se massa doucement la joue.

\- Lice' c est pas...

\- Non je...tu es blessée... Tu as eu peur...

\- Mon dieu je...j ai levé la main sur toi !

\- C était maladroit de ma part. Je pensais que...

Elle s éloigna, blessée et attrapa son blouson.

\- Je vais rentrer, c est mieux.

\- Lice'... Non je...

\- Tu as besoin de faire le point...

\- Ne me laisse pas, gémit Bella en se laissant tomber à genoux en larmes.

Frappée par la détresse dans sa voix, Alice reposa son blouson et revient vers elle.

\- Bella, souffla elle en s agenouillant à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras manquant des les faire tomber toutes les deux.

\- Reste, murmura Bella. J ai besoin de toi.

Avec une tendresse infinie, la petite brune l aida à se lever et la guida vers sa chambre.

\- Je... Je peux ? Souffla t elle hésitante.

Bella hocha la tête et se laissa déshabiller.

\- Tu devrais mettre quelques choses là dessus. Pour que ça guérisse mieux.

\- Oui, j y penserais.

Alice l aida à enfiler sa nuisette et la mis au lit avant de se changer elle aussi. Elle se glissa contre elle, hésitante.

\- Pardon, souffla l étudiante.

\- Non... Ça n est rien. C est moi qui m excuse...

\- Mon dieu j ai levé la main sur toi, gémit Bella.

\- C est déjà oublié mon amour.

Elle attira l étudiante contre elle.

\- Be... Bella ? Fit elle après un moment.

\- Hum?

\- Pardon...je ne te forcerait jamais à rien mon amour. Je... C était tellement maladroit.

Mais l étudiante ne répondit pas, elle nicha sa tête dans son cou ou elle posa ses lèvres et soupira de bien être.

**.********

Le lendemain matin, Alice fut la première réveillée. Elle se leva sans bruit et se rendit dans la cuisine ou elle prit son portable.

\- Hey Lice', fit la sportive en décrochant.

\- Lex', je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Jamais l artiste, tu le sais. Je venais de poser ma raquette quand tu as sonné. Clarke est partie chercher son calepin.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- C est grave ? Je n aime pas cette intonation dans ta voix.

\- C est Bella, fit la petite brune. Je m inquiète...

\- A propos de...?

\- J ai voulu l embrasser hier soir. Sauf que... Je me suis montrée trop demandeuse...

\- Elle t a repoussée ?

\- Et giflé, oui.

\- Ha carrément ! Tu veux que je vienne lui dire ma façon de penser ? Sur sa façon de traiter ma meilleure amie ?

\- C était maladroit de ma part Lex'. Après ce qu elle vient de traverser.

\- Ça ne justifie pas le fait qu elle aie levé la main sur toi...

\- Je t en prie Lex', je ne te sonne pas pour ça. Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais quelqu'un ?

\- Je croyais qu elle ne voulait voir personnes ?

\- Je pense néanmoins que ça lui ferais du bien.

\- Mhhhh de tête non, je ne connais personne mais attends, voilà Clarke. Je vais lui poser la question.

Il y a eu une conversation hors téléphone que la petite brune ne comprit pas.

\- Lily ? Fit la blonde.

\- Clarke, la salua t elle. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien oui, et toi ?

\- Oh tu sais... La routine..

\- J ai parlé avec Lex'. Je te suggère de contacter le Dr Denali.

\- C est un homme ou une femme ?

\- Une femme mais rassure toi, elle connaît très bien son métier.

\- D ou est ce que tu la connais ?

\- En tant que coach j ai été amené à passer plusieurs fois chez la psy. Tu sais pour les compétitions etc. Et puis, quand Victoria a essayé de me forcer... Ça m avait fait beaucoup de bien de lui parler.

\- Elle est mignonne ? Non parce que... Je n ai pas envie de la pousser vers une autre.

\- C est une jolie femme, oui. Je ne te le cache pas.

\- Hey ! Intervient Lexa.

\- Mais tu sais que je préfère les grandes brune, termina la coach.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre...

\- Lily... Elle a eu un geste maladroit envers toi, c est tout. Lui demander de voir une psy, mignonne ou non, c est avant tout pour votre couple.

\- Merci Clarke.

\- Pas de quoi. Je te repasse Lex'. Et ne vous éterniser pas s il te plait, je ne voudrais pas que ces muscles se refroidissent.

\- Promis.

La blonde posa un baiser sur les lèvres de la sportive et quitta ces genoux.

\- Lice'? Fit la brune.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu l aimes?

\- Tu sais que oui.

\- Alors prends le temps de l accompagner chez la psy et sois patiente.

\- Je suis patiente. Je ne pourrais jamais la forcer.

\- Elle a besoin de vider son sac. Quand ça sera fait, elle reviendra vers toi.

\- Merci Commandante.

\- Pas de quoi l artiste.

À peine eut elle raccrocher que deux bras encerclent sa taille.

\- J irais voir qui tu veux, souffla Bella.

\- Je ne veux pas t y forcer Isabella.

\- C est moi qui le veux. Mon dieu je... J ai levé la main sur toi !

La petite brune se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Tu as eu peur, c est tout.

\- Mon dieu je...

\- En parler à quelqu'un de qualifier te fera du bien.

\- Tu..Tu viendras avec moi..?

\- Je t accompagnerai oui mais pour le reste, c est quelques choses que tu dois faire seule.

\- Mon dieu comme tu dois regretter de t être arrêter sur ce bord de route...

Avec une tendresse infinie, Alice prit tendrement son visage en coupe.

\- Jamais. C était la bonne décision. Tu m as accordé ta confiance et puis je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, souffla t elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand tu m as fait ta petite crise de jalousie au bord du terrain. Avec Costia. Tu ne voulais plus de son autographe. Ta moue m a fait craquer.

L étudiante noua ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu es ma lily, souffla t elle en venant l embrasser.

Le baiser se fit plus entreprenant, Alice eu un mal fou à le rompre.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Tu n as pas...?

\- Dieu si ! Si je m écoutais, je te poserais la sur la table pour t y faire l amour !

Alice soupira de frustration.

\- Mais c est trop tôt après ce que tu viens de vivre mon amour. Il faut y aller en douceur.

\- Alors appelons vite cette psy ! Fit Bella. Que je puisse faire l amour à ma femme sans avoir peur.

.

* * *

**Désolée, c'est court.**

**Comme certains l'ont peut-etre vu sur la page facebook,**

**j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels. Je fais tout pour les régler au plus vite**

**et toujours continuer à poster.**

**Donnez moi vos avis :)**

**d'avance, Joyeux Noel**


	17. Tableau de chasse

Après avoir raccroché, Lexa récupéra sa raquette pour remonter sur le terrain.

\- Je pense qu il serait bien que tu refasses 2 tour de terrain. Tes muscles ont dû se refroidir, lui dit Clarke.

\- Hum si tu veux princesse.

Elle revient vers la blonde et lui tendis sa raquette.

\- Tu me la gardes ?

Clarke attrapa le bord de la raquette geste dont profita la brune pour l attirer à elle.

\- Je crois que j ai besoin de motivation, souffla la sportive en l attrapant à la taille.

\- Ha oui ?

\- J aime quand tu me motives.

La blonde esquissa un sourire et passa ses bras dans son cou avant de venir l embrasser.

\- Si tu cours vite, tu en auras encore d autres, assura t elle.

\- Hum je vais faire vite alors.

Tandis que la brune filait faire le tour du terrain, Clarke vit arriver la grande sportive rousse sur le terrain d à côté.

\- Mieux vaut que Lex' ne la voit pas, se dit elle a elle même.

Mais le mal était déjà fait, la brune traversait déjà le terrain avec un regard noir.

\- Lex' non !

\- Dégage de ma vue espèce de garce ! Siffla la brune

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Alex'. Je vois que ta place de numéro un te monte déjà à la tête, fit celle-ci.

La sportive s apprêtait à enjamber le grillage séparant les deux cours mais fut retenue par la belle blonde.

\- Lex', tu vaux mieux que ça...

La jeune femme sembla prendre en considération l avis de sa compagne.

\- De toute façon, je pense que ça va être vite réglé.

D un signe de tête, la blonde lui indiqua la jeune femme en uniforme qui venait d arriver sur le terrain.

\- Regardez moi ça ! Fit la rousse avant de siffler. Canon le petit agent !

\- Ce sera Lieutenant Blake pour vous Mademoiselle Harry's.

\- Humm je vous appellerais comme vous voulez mademoiselle, fit la rousse en se mordant la lèvre.

La lieutenant était accompagnée de sa coéquipière qui attendait en retrait pour lui assurer une éventuelle couverture.

\- Je vais vous demander de me suivre Miss, lui annonça la policière.

\- Hummphhh est ce que j ai droit au menottes aussi ?

\- Je préférais vous évitez cela.

D un signe de tête, la policière lui indiqua l homme munit d un appareil photo au bord du terrain.

\- Vous tombez mal, lui indiqua la rousse. Mon entraînement va commencer.

\- Et bien je suppose que ça attendra.

\- Et de quoi on m accuse ?

\- Vous le saurez une fois au poste Miss. En attendant, je n ai pas la journée. Si vous vouliez bien...

\- Ça va ça va, je vous suit.

La rouquine attrapa la veste de son survêtement et se dirigea vers la voiture de police.

\- J aurais besoin de vous parlez aussi Miss Griffin, lui annonça la brune.

\- La tout de suite ?

\- Le temps d interroger Miss Harry's et vous serez la suivante. Disons d ici une demie heure, peut être un peu plus. Ça dépend de la collaboration ou non de Mademoiselle.

\- Bien, fit la blonde. Je rassemble mes affaires et je vous rejoint.

\- À tout à l heure dans ce cas.

La lieutenant regagna son véhicule de fonction et démarra.

\- Lex ? Fit la blonde.

\- Laisse moi prendre une douche et je te dépose.

\- Je n osais pas te le demander.

La brune lui vola un baiser et fila prendra sa douche.

**.*********

Après une bonne douche, Lexa gara sa voiture de sport devant le commissariat. Elle sortit pour en faire le tour et ouvrir à la blonde immédiatement une autre voiture se gara à côté d elles. Un homme en sortit avec un gros appareils photos.

\- Miss Woods! Par ici!

La brune enfila comme à son habitude ses lunettes noires et prit la main de sa coach pour la guider vers l intérieur.

\- Désolée qu il nous aie suivie... Fit la brune.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

Peu de temps après leurs arrivée, elles furent rejointe par Alice et Bella.

\- Lex'? S étonna la petite brune. Qu est ce vous faites la ?

\- Le lieutenant Blake est venue chercher Victoria sur le terrain. Elle a demander à Clarke de passer. Sûrement pour témoigner.

Les deux jeunes femmes s enlacèrent pour se saluer.

\- Ça explique pourquoi elle m à appelée, intervient Bella.

Elle salua elle aussi la sportive.

\- Comment tu vas Bella ? Lui demanda la blonde.

\- Ça va, assura celle ci.

Elles se firent la bise également avant que la lieutenant n arrive vers elles.

\- Merci d être venues, fit la jeune femme. Nous avons emmener Mademoiselle Harry's pour l interroger.

\- On sait toutes qu elle ne sera de toute façon pas inquiéter... Fit Bella.

\- Il y aura une enquête Miss Swan. J y met un point d honneur. C est la raison de votre venue. J ai besoin de votre témoignage et de celui de Mademoiselle Griffin.

\- Vous avez déjà mon témoignage...

\- Il me faut le détail complet de votre agression Isabella. Pour l enquête.

\- Et si... Si mon père l apprend ?

\- Ne vous en faite pas, il n est pas sur l enquête. Vu votre degré de parenté, il ne peut pas s en mêler.

\- Ce n est pas ce qui le retient en général mais bon. Je suppose que tot ou tard, il l apprendra.

\- Je vais vous demander de me suivre, lui fit la belle brune.

Alice lui donna un baiser rassurant tandis que la Lieutenant la guidait vers une pièce à l écart.

\- Attendez moi la, je vais chercher mon ordinateur.

La jeune femme laissa Bella dans la petite pièce froide et sans vie avant de traverser le couloir pour ouvrir la petite pièce en face.

\- Sergent ! S exclama t elle en entrant.

Sa coéquipière se sépara vivement de la belle joueuse rousse qui avait profité de l absence d Octavia pour la draguer.

\- Merde... Fit la Sergent en essuyant ces lèvres.

\- Vous risquer de compromettre mon enquête !

\- Il n y aura aucune enquête, intervient la rousse. Je vais faire un don à la police et ramener Echo chez elle.

\- Vos petits dons à la police ne fonctionneront plus mademoiselle Harry's ! Cette fois les faits sont trop grave pour être mis aux oubliettes !

\- Je vais aller chercher le dossier, fit la Sergent.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Je suis obligée de vous destituer de cette enquête, lui dit Octavia.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Allez donc en parler au chef si vous contredisez mon autorité Sergent. Seulement donnez lui bien la raison de votre destitution.

La brune baissa la tête penaude et quitta la pièce.

\- Je vais vous demander de vous asseoir Miss. Je n en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- J ai des choses à faire par contre donc si vous permettez.

La rousse fit un geste pour contourner la Lieutenant qui la retient.

\- Mademoiselle Harry's, si vous passez cette porte, je serais dans l obligation de vous arrêter.

La sportive sembla prendre en compte cette phrase.

\- Bien, je vous donne vingt minutes. Après, je téléphone à mon avocat.

La Lieutenant attrapa son ordinateur portable et quitta la petite pièce. Elle laissa la porte sous la surveillance d un adjoint et fila dans la pièce en face où Bella l attendait nerveusement.

\- Désolée pour le contretemps, lui fit la Lieutenant.

\- Je vous aie déjà tout dis... Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire de plus...

\- J ai besoin que vous me racontiez en détails ce qu il s est passé Miss Swan.

La Lieutenant installa son ordinateur.

\- Je ne veux plus en parler.. Je veux tourner la page.

\- Miss Swan... En avez vous parler à quelqu'un ?

\- Alice est au courant. J avais besoin de lui en parler.

\- Je peux aller la chercher si cela vous met en confiance.

\- Je... J en sais rien, je...

La Lieutenant se leva avec un sourire et alla chercher la petite brune qui l attira immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Tout ira bien mon amour. Tu peux le faire, lui souffla t elle.

\- De toute façon, ça ne servira à rien...

\- Ça te fera du bien d en parler. J ai téléphoné au Docteur Denali tout à l heure. Elle te recevra demain.

\- Je vais encore devoir en reparler... Je veux juste oublier.

\- Penses aux autres Bella. A toute celle qu elle a peu agressé et qui eux n'ont peut être pas osé en parler.

La jeune femme sembla prendre en considération cette phrase et fini par s asseoir face à la Lieutenant.

\- Qu est ce que vous voulez savoir ? Fit elle froidement.

\- Commencez par le début. Je me débrouillerais.

\- Bon alors... Lex' venait de gagner son match, ona devait rentrer chez moi avec Alice et peut être qu on aurait pu aller boire un verre au passage chez Lexa. On allait vers la sortie mais j ai eu besoin d aller faire un tour au petit coin. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde qui voulait sortir également donc pour ne pas retraverser toute la foule, Alice m a montré des toilettes un peu à l écart ou il était indiqué privé.

\- Miss Cullen ne vous a donc pas accompagné ? Lui demanda la Lieutenant.

\- Pour aller au toilette ? Non, elle m a attendu dehors. Moi je suis rentrée et je suis tombée sur Victoria. J ai fais vite parce qu elle ne me semblait pas dans son état normal. Elle m a demandée ce que je foutais la et puis, elle a sorti un sachet de poudre de son sac, s est préparé une ligne et a tout pousser dans son nez.

\- Mademoiselle Harry's était donc sous l influence de la drogue ?

\- Apparemment. Elle m en a propose et j ai refusé. C est la que tout à dérapé...

Alice qui était toujours dans la petite pièce et qui c était entre temps assise, attrapa sa main pour la rassurer.

\- Elle m a fait une remarque totalement déplacé et je...

\- Qu'elle remarque ?

\- Qu elle aimerait beaucoup voir mes yeux après l orgasme ou quelques choses comme ça. Ensuite, j ai voulu sortir mais elle m en a empêché. Elle m a poussé contre les évier du fond, mon dos a tape contre l un des bacs... Ensuite, elle m a collé contre le mur...

Les yeux de Bella commençait à se remplir de larmes tandis que le regard d Alice se durcissait de colère.

\- Elle a collé sa bouche sur la mienne. Je l ai mordue et ça l à énervée... Elle a déchiré mon haut et m à ordonner d ouvrir la bouche sinon...

Je sentais ces mains partout sur moi. Je n arrivait pas à la repousser. Elle a défait mon pantalon, elle allait passer sa main... Elle a voulu m embrasser à nouveau et je ne sais pas comment mais j ai réussi à lui donner un coup de genou dans l aîne. J ai crie et Alice est entrée dans la pièce.

\- Mon dieu j aurais du lui casser la gueule, siffla celle ci de colère.

\- Miss Cullen, ne proférer pas de menace pendant cette audition s il vous plaît.

\- Vous n avez pas trouver Bella ! Vous n avez pas vu la détresse dans son regard ! J ai attraper Victoria par l épaule et je l ai degagee. Certe, elle est tombée à terre par ma faute mais j aurais dû faire plus. Je n avait qu une envie, la massacrée !

\- Miss Cullen...

\- Oh vous pouvez le noter tout ça, je n ai pas peur des représailles. Bella est ma femme et je la défendrai toujours.

Elle sera tendrement la main de la jeune femme et sembla instantanément se radoucir.

\- Autre chose ? Fit la sergeant.

\- Non... Je... C est tout. Après nous sommes rentrées chez moi et Clarke m à conseillée de ne pas me laver. Puis on est venue ici, lui dit Bella.

\- Vous avez bien fait Miss Swan. J ai tout consignée dans votre dossier. Je vais tout relire et puis faire entrer Miss Griffin.

\- On... On peut y aller ? Je n aime pas cet endroit du commissariat...

\- Je vous rappelle si besoin, lui fit la Lieutenant en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

La petite brune se leva à son tour, passa un bras protecteur autour de sa compagne, salua la Lieutenant et la guida vers la sortie.

**.********

En sortant de la pièce, elles rejoignirent les deux autres jeunes femmes qui attendaient à l extérieur. Clarke attira doucement Bella à elle.

\- Tu as fais le plus dur, lui souffla t elle d une voix rassurante.

\- Tu parles, je dois encore tout raconter demain à la psy.

\- Ça t aidera, tu verras.

\- Je suis fière de toi, lui souffla Alice en l attirant à elle pour l embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Costia ?! S étonna Lexa qui avait vue la jeune femme entrée.

\- Hey, fit celle ci qui avait espéré se faire discrète.

\- Que fais tu la ? Lui demanda la sportive brune.

\- Ha je...

\- Miss Griffin, fit la Lieutenant en sortant du bureau. C est votre tour. Miss Reyes , merci d être venue également. Je vous auditionnerais juste après.

\- C est pas vrai, fit Lexa à son adversaire. Toi aussi ?

\- Je... Je ne comptais pas en parler et encore moins que tout le monde soit au courant...

Clarke embrassa chastement la sportive brune et fila dans la petite salle en compagnie de la policière.

\- Elle avait visiblement trouvé son terrain de chasse... Fit Lexa.

\- Son terrain de chasse ? Fit Costia perdue. Toi aussi ? Fit elle à son adversaire.

\- Elle a essayé avec Clarke et avec Bella aussi.

\- Oh...

Les yeux de la joueuse se remplirent de larmes. Alice comprit immédiatement.

\- Mon dieu Cost'... Je suis désolée.

Elle hésita un instant avant de l enlacer pour la réconforter.

\- Je... J étais amoureuse d elle. Elle en a profité...Je n ai pas réussi à la repousser. Je la voulais, elle l a vu. Au début, je voulais ces caresses. Et puis... Elle a vu que j hésitais et... Elle m a forcée.

\- Mon dieu, souffla Lexa.

Alice se défit de l étreinte offerte à l autre sportive.

\- Viens, lui dit Lexa. Allons boire un café.

Bella était restée silencieuse depuis l arrivee de la jeune femme.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda la petite brune.

\- Elle avait réussi avec elle. Ça veut dire que... Qu avec moi...elle aurait pu..

\- Heureusement, tu as su te défendre.

Alice l attira dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- Excuse moi...

\- De ? Fit Bella sans comprendre.

\- D'avoir enlacé Costia...

\- Je sais reconnaître la différence entre nos étreinte, lui dit Bella avec un sourire.

La petite brune esquissa un sourire, rassurée et vient l embrasser tendrement.

\- Viens, lui dit elle on va descendre boire un café aussi.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de Victoria ?**

**Désolée pour Costia, il me fallait une victime...**

**Laissez moi vos review :D**

**Je vous souhaite d'avance une Bonne Année 2020**

**la bise !**


	18. Profiter du moment

Deux jours plus tard, Alice se trouvait dans sa galerie lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle s excusa auprès de sa cliente potentielle et alla décrocher.

\- Allo ?

\- Lily, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Clarke ? Que me vaut ton appel ? Un soucis avec Lex'?

\- Oh non, ta meilleure amie gère très bien la pression de numéro une mondiale. Non je voulais te demander ton avis.

\- Je t écoute ? Fit la petite brune en laissant son regard détaillé les courbes de la jeune femme présente dans la galerie.

\- C est bientôt l anniversaire de Lex'. Je pensais faire une petite soirée entre nous. Bella et toi, Lex' et moi.

\- Tu veux faire ça au loft ? Suggéra Alice. I aucun soucis pour nous.

\- Tu es un ange !

\- Il paraît ça.

\- Tu vas bien ? S informa la blonde.

\- Oh tu sais, le travail. J aimerais vendre ou une deux toiles pour offrir une nouvelle guitare à Bella.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais... Elle me repousse en ce moment.. Je ne sais plus comment le gérer...

\- Tu lui en a parlé ?

\- Tu penses bien que non ! Après Victoria, je n ose rien tenter...

\- Laisse lui un peu d espace. Elle va revenir vers toi.

\- Je l espère Clarke, je l espère. Elle est la sans être la en ce moment...

\- Lice' met toi à sa place. Victoria a voulu la forcer.

\- Je sais...

\- Viens chez Lex' ce soir. J y serais,nous en discuterons.

La petite brune vit la jeune femme s avancer vers elle avec un sourire.

\- J y penserais Clarke. Ne m en veut pas mais j ai une cliente.

\- Ne te met pas la pression Lily. Bella t aime.

\- Et moi aussi.

Elle raccrocha son portable et sourit à la jeune femme en se levant.

\- Une de mes toiles vous plaît ?

\- Plusieurs a vrai dire mais j aime beaucoup celle de la joueuse de tennis.

\- C est vrai que cette toile plaît beaucoup.

\- J aimerais vous l acheter.

\- Vous avez une idée de prix ?

\- Hé bien, je vous en propose 500$.

\- C est une offre très généreuse.

\- Je vous en offre 700$ si vous me donner votre numéro de téléphone avec, sourit la jeune femme.

\- C est gentil mais je vais décliner l offre.

\- Vous êtes certaines ? J ai entendu une bribe de votre conversation et...

\- Je vais refuser votre offre, lui fit Alice en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Attendez ! Ne le prenez pas comme ça ! C était très maladroit de ma part. Vous êtes une jolie femme, je pensais bêtement que vous auriez accepté.

La brune fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une carte de visite qu elle lui tendit.

\- Je suis Sara. Je souhaite vraiment acheté cette toile.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- J ai été maladroite. J en suis désolée...

\- I pas de mal. Miss Manning ? lut-elle sur la carte

\- Oh pitié, Miss Manning, c est ma mère. Appelez moi Sara.

\- Vous me rappeler une personne que j ai connu par le passé.

\- Ha oui ? Et c est une bonne chose ?

\- Ça dépends, s amusa Alice. Elle était moins insistante que vous.

\- Arf désolée...

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Quand je vois quelques chose qui me plaît, j ai tendance à être maladroite. Maintenant, aller savoir si je parle de la toile.

\- Vous recommencez Sara...

La jeune femme leva les mains en l air d un signe désolée.

\- Mais rappelez moi. En bien ou mal, j aimerais beaucoup cette toile.

\- Je vous rappellerais.

La dénommée Sara lui lança un sourire avant de filer tandis qu Alice rangeait la carte de visite dans sa poche.

**.**************

Plus tard en début de soirée, la petite brune se rendit vers son loft. Elle fut surprise de trouver Bella assise sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bella ? Mais qu est ce que tu fais la ? Pourquoi tu ne m as pas appelée ?

\- Ça ne fait rien, je réfléchissais. C est tout.

La petite brune tendit la main vers elle pour l aider à se relever. Avant de l attirer à elle pour l embrasser.

\- Viens, entrons.

Elle ouvrit la porte du grand loft, laissant passer la brune.

\- J avais envie de passer du temps avec toi avant de rentrer à Jacksonville.

\- Alors tu vas repartir ?

\- J ai besoin de voir ma mère. Et j ai du retard à rattraper à la fac.

\- Je comprends.

Alice retira son blouson laissant virevolter la carte de visite reçue un peu plus tôt.

\- Qui est Sara Manning ? Lui demanda Bella en la ramassant.

\- Une future cliente, je l espère.

\- Elle t a laissé son numéro...

\- Je dois la rappeler à propos d une toile.

Retournant la carte, Bella y trouva la trace d un baiser au rouge à lèvres.

\- J espère qu elle est jolie...

\- Quoi?

\- Je vais y aller, lui dit Bella.

Attrapant sa veste qu elle venait d enlever, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Remet mon bonjour à Sara.

\- Isabella...

Elle la rattrapa sur le pas de la porte.

\- Arrête, ça n est qu une cliente.

Bella lui brandit la carte de visite.

\- Avec une marque de rouge à lèvres !

La petite brune soupira de lassitude.

\- J ai gardé sa carte uniquement pour lui vendre la toile que j ai faites de Lex'...

\- Elle te plaît ?

\- Bellaaaa...

\- Je n ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de se disputer. Je vais jeter cette carte.

Récupérant la dite carte, la petite brune la jeta a la poubelle.

\- Tu vois, i plus de raison de se disputée.

\- Je suis désolée... Soupira Bella.

\- Comment s est passé ton rendez vous avec le Docteur Denali ?

La petite brune attrapa le menu de la pizzeria la plus proche.

\- Elle dit que je ne devrais pas te repousser...

\- Tu as besoin de temps.

\- Mais tu as aussi besoin d une femme qui ne te repousse pas en permanence..

\- Je suis compréhensive, c est tout.

\- Mon dieu, fit Bella en traversant la pièce pour venir se jeter dans ses bras. Je suis si fière d être avec toi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle vient sceller leurs lèvres. Doucement et avec une légère hésitation, elle fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Baiser qui fut interrompu par la petite brune.

\- Mau...mauvaise idée gémit elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais ce que ça me fait. J ai envie de te poser sur ce plan de travail et de t y faire l amour.

\- Alors fais le.

\- Nooon je... Même si j en creve d envie, je dois résister !

\- J ai envie aussi, souffla Bella en l attirant dans un baiser.

Celui ci s enflamma rapidement. La petite brune finit par la poser sur le plan de travail avec douceur.

\- S il te plaît, gémit elle. Repousse moi maintenant... Sinon je vais..

\- Me faire l amour ?

\- Toute la nuit jusqu a ce que tu sois épuisée.

\- Montre moi pour voir.

Bien qu hésitante, la petite brune se glissa entre ses cuisses. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur elle.

\- J ai confiance en toi, lui souffla tendrement Bella. Tu es la plus douce des femmes.

Alice soupira de bonheur et vient l embrasser à nouveau avant de se dérober.

\- Pas...Pas ici..

Doucement, elle fit descendre l auto stoppeuse et l entraîna vers le grand lit présent dans le fond de la pièce. Elle la laissa s allonger d elle même.

\- Mon dieu.. J ai l impression que c est ma première fois. J ai tellement peur d'être maladroite.

Cette remarque fit doucement sourire Bella. Elle l aida à retirer ses propres vêtements.

\- Ne... Ne regarde pas mes bleus s il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura Alice. Tu es toujours magnifique. Tout ton corps me rend dingue.

Comme pour argumenter ses dires, la petite brune posa mile baiser sur tout son buste. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant nue, Alice dominant Bella.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Aussi sure que je t aime, souffla celle ci.

Complètement sous le charme de ces mots, la petite brune posa doucement des baisers dans son cou avant de faire glisser une main entre elle. Elle hesita une fraction de seconde et glissa doucement deux doigts dans l antre chaud en gémissant de libération. Elle du faire un effort surhumain pour calmer l envie qui accompagnait ses gestes.

Elle embrassait chaque centimètres carré de la peau de Bella tout en faisant des vas et viens en elle. L étudiante se laissa aller à gémir sous les caresses de sa compagne qui se montrait la plus douce possible afin de ne pas la brusquer.

Les baisers d Alice se firent plus aventureux, elle en posa ça et la sur son ventre et écarta ses cuisses avant de retirer ses doigts. Elle accrocha le regard de Bella, n y croisa aucun doute ni frayeur et posa doucement sa langue sur son bouton rose en grognant de libération. Elle écarta doucement ces lèvres et fit glisser doucement sa langue en elle.

\- Liceeee' gémit Bella.

Un sourire fière etira ses lèvres. Elle fit à nouveau glisser deux doigts dans son intimité et joua du bout de sa langue avec son clitoris. Bella haletais de plus en plus sous ces caresses. Elle savait qu elle ne serait pas longue à venir et que la petite brune ne lui laisserais pas beaucoup de repos. Elle porta tendrement une main à sa joue la forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Taiinnn' gémit elle devant son regard purement érotique.

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvement de langue supplémentaires avant que Bella ne soit fauchée par l orgasme. C est une Alice fière qui remonta l embrasser sur la bouche avant de se caller doucement entre ces jambes. Elle traça des formes imaginaires sur le corps de Bella qui redescendait doucement.

\- Je vais bien, assura t elle avant que la petite brune ne lui pose la question.

Celle ci remonta souder leurs lèvres avant de s allonger à côté d elle, l attirant dans ses bras.

\- J ai encore tellement envie, avoua Alice.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Je ne suis jamais rassasié de ton corps, de ton goût.

Cette phrase enflamma complètement Bella qui lui grimpa dessus.

\- Moi d abord, souffla t elle.

Elle ne mit qu une fraction de seconde à pénétrer Alice.

\- Taaiiinnn', c est si...

\- Toujours quand je te fais l amour, avoua la petite brune.

Bella ajouta un deuxième doigts et fit aller et venir ses doigts. Les deux jeunes femmes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant un long moment avant que Bella ne se retirent soudainement.

\- Je... J allais, gémit Alice.

\- J ai senti. Mais je ne te veux plus uniquement comme ça.

\- Quoi ? Fit la petit brune en se redressant légèrement. Mais...

Bella posa un main sur son buste, la forçant à se recoucher et empoigna ces cuisses avec envie. Elle les écarta doucement, posa un baiser sur son pubis et puis sa langue sur son clitoris. Elle fit un ou deux mouvements timide avant d écarter ces lèvres et de faire glisser sa langue le long de celle ci.

\- Tu es trempée, gémit Bella.

\- Je sais, ne te...

\- Je ne me force pas, lui assura Bella qui goba goulûment son clitoris. Elle le téta un moment avant de faire glisser sa langue dans son antre. Elle sourit fièrement en entendant les gémissements de la petite brune. Elle fit remonter sa main droite sur sa poitrine, pinça son sein et sentit ces parois se resserrer sur sa langue signe qu elle avait donné un orgasme à sa compagne.

Elle remonta fièrement de sous la couette, embrassa son ventre, chaque sein avant qu Alice n attrape tendrement son visage pour venir l embrasser. Bella posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa aller sur elle.

\- Je t aime, souffla t elle. Tu as été si patiente avec moi.

\- C est normal, je suis ta femme. Je te soutiens.

Bella releva la tête et vient doucement lui réclamer un baiser, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche.

\- Tu es délicieuse, avoua t elle. Je pourrais recommencer tout de suite.

\- J ai encore envie de profiter de ce moment, souffla Alice en encerclant sa taille avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe. Et je t aime aussi.

Elle entremêla leurs jambes, passa la couverte sur elles et ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment.

.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de cette Sara ? **

**En tout cas, elle aura permis à Bella et Alice de se retrouver :)**

**Une review ? :D**

**Bonne année 2020 :D**


	19. Avoir trop a y perdre

Le lendemain, après avoir accompagné Bella à la gare, la petite brune se rendit au stade pour voir sa meilleure amie. Elle la trouva dans la salle de sport entrain de pédaler.

\- Temps mort ? Suggéra Clarke.

\- Merci, fit la sportive en descendant de son vélo.

\- Je vais passer chercher de quoi remplir ton frigo. Je vous laisse.

La blonde posa ses lèvres sur celle de la sportive, fit la bise à la petite brune et quitta la salle de sport.

\- Ça a l air d aller vous deux, fit Alice dans un sourire.

\- Elle est parfaite. Toi et Bella, ça va ?

\- A merveille ! J ai retrouvé ma femme hier soir.

Lexa esquissa un sourire en comprenant le sous entendu.

\- Je suis contente pour toi l artiste. Tu le mérites.

\- Et j ai peut être une acheteuse pour ton tableau aussi.

\- Ma célébrité rejaillit sur toi, s amusa la sportive.

\- Ça doit être ça oui !

Lexa attrapa sa serviette pour essuyer son front et vient enlacer sa meilleure amie.

\- Je suis fière de toi, lui souffla t elle.

\- Merci Lex'. Tout ça c est aussi grace à toi.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle de sport. La sportive sorti une grande bouteille d eau de son frigo dont elle bu une bonne moitié.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as une acheteuse pour ma toile ?

\- Ça n est pas encore définitif. Je dois la rappeler.

\- Et tu ne l as pas encore fait ?

\- J hésite. Elle m en a proposé 500€. Ou 700€ avec mon numéro de téléphone.

\- Ha il fallait osé, s amusa Lexa.

\- En plus si tu avais vu sa ressemblance avec Cos'!

\- Est ce que c est le moment où je dois te faire un discours sur la fidélité ? S inquieta la sportive.

\- Lex' tu sais que je suis fidèle.

\- Mais ?

\- J ai envie de la revoir.

\- Alice !

\- Je sais, je suis avec Bella. Mais tu sais à quel point j ai été amoureuse de Cosima.

\- Cosima t as laissé tomber ! Je dois te rappeler dans quel état tu étais quand elle t as quittée ?!

\- Merci, je suis au courant. Elle lui ressemble juste. Je n ai pas dis que j allais la prendre sur mon bureau dans la galerie ! C est de la pure curiosité.

\- Ne fou pas ton couple en l'air pour de la curiosité l Artiste. Tu sais tout ce que Bella vient de traverser.

\- Tu as raison, soupira la petite brune.

\- Tu l aimes pas vrai ?

\- Si tu savais.

\- Alors n oublies pas ça si tu devais la revoir.

\- C est promis. J ai trop a y perdre.

.******

Plus tard dans l après midi, la petite brune se trouvait dos à l entrée lorsqu'elle entendit la clochette de la porte d entrée.

\- Je suis à vous tout de suite ! Lança t elle.

\- S il faut juste attendre pour ça, alors j attends !

La petite brune se retourna pour se retrouver face à la belle brune de la veille.

\- Miss Manning.

\- C est toujours Sara, fit celle ci. J ai attendu votre appel d hier.

\- Je crois que j ai égaré votre carte.

\- Je peux vous rendre mon numéro si ce n est que ça.

La jeune femme attrapa une carte dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

\- Je suis venue pour mon tableau.

\- Votre tableau ?

\- Celui de Miss Woods. Je suis sûre que dans quelques années, il vaudra beaucoup d argent.

\- Et votre dernier prix ?

\- Ma foi vous avez déjà mon numéro donc, allons y pour 500€.

La jeune femme attrapa son chéquier, y indiqua le montant et lui tendit.

\- Mon adresse est dessus.

\- Votre...votre adresse ?

\- Pour la livraison.

\- Oh j ai une société qui s occupe de ça.

\- Et si il arrivait quelques choses pendant le transport ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gens avec qui je travaille sont très compétent.

\- Vous n avez toujours pas compris, n est ce pas?

\- Compris ?

\- J aimerais vous revoir... Autrement que dans votre galerie ou à la va vite.

\- Miss Manning, est ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Allez y.

\- Avez vous une sœur ?

\- Une... Une sœur ? Fit la jeune femme perdue. Mhhh pas que je sache non. J ai un frère, oui.

\- Vous me rappelez quelqu un...

\- Et ça vous trouble ? Elle a compté pour vous ?

\- Si vous saviez...

La brune profita du trouble d Alice pour lui attraper la main.

\- Je pourrais être celle que vous voulez, souffla t elle.

Elle combla la distance entre elles mais la petite brune se recula.

\- Vous vous méprenez...

\- Comment elle s appelait ? Cette fille qui a tant compté pour vous.

\- Cos'... Cosima.

La dénommée Sara s était à présent encore rapprochée. Alice pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle la vit fermer les yeux prête à franchir le peu de distance qu il restait entre elles.

\- Je ne... Fit Alice.

Elle se recula d un coup.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- T en crève d envie autant que moi. Laisse moi être celle que tu voudras.

Bien que troublée par le ressemblance entre cette jeune femme et son ancienne petite amie, Alice mit une distance plus raisonnable entre elles et se glissa derrière son bureau.

\- Mes livreur passeront chez vous fin de semaine, lui annonça t elle.

\- Vient me le livrer toi même, la défia la dénommée Sara.

\- Miss Manning s il vous plaît...

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ma belle.

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque. J ai trop a y perdre.

\- Elle a de la chance en tout cas.

.

* * *

**Ouf ^^**

**Alice n'a pas céder. Plus d'infos sur Cosima dans le prochain chapitre :)**

**Désolée pour le retard et le chapitre court.**

**Bisous**

.

MJ Bien vu :) Sarah est bien le personnage d Orphan black. Je pense qu elle pourrait clairement être le genre d Alice


	20. What happens in Vegas

Après avoir organisé la livraison de son tableau, la petite brune attrapa son portable pour joindre sa petite amie.

\- Bonjour mon amour, souffla la voix de Bella

\- Bonjour toi, tu es bien arrivée ?

\- En un seul morceaux chef.

\- Tu me manques déjà, lui souffla Alice. Je t aime.

\- Lice'? Il y a un soucis ?

\- Je ne vais pas t embêter avec ça. Tu viens à peine de rentrée.

\- Lice'... Parle moi.

\- J ai vendu la toile que j ai de Lexa'.

\- Ha c est super ! Ou est le problème ? Tu ne voulais pas la vendre ?

\- Si bien sûre.

\- Mais ?

\- La femme à qui je l aie vendue. Sara.

\- La jeune femme de la carte ?

\- J aurais du écouter Lexa...

\- Lexa? Je ne comprends plus rien la..

\- C est un peu compliqué à expliquer par téléphone mais bon, cette Sara... Elle ressemblait étrangement à mon ex.

\- Oh... Et.. Tu voudrais la revoir ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûre que non, je suis avec toi mon amour.

\- Alors explique moi...

\- Avant de te connaître, je n aie pas eu beaucoup de relation sérieuse. La personne avec qui je suis restée le plus longtemps, s appelait Cosima. On s est fréquentée pendant 2 ans et puis un jour, elle a appris qu elle était malade...

\- Merde... Souffla Bella.

\- Elle a eu un cancer des ovaires. Je... J ai tout fais pour la soutenir. Je l ai accompagné à sa première chimio, je l ai soutenue lors de sa première nuit après son traitement. Et puis, quelques jours plus tard, elle m a quittée... Elle ne voulait pas m imposer sa maladie. Alors quand cette fille a mis les pieds dans ma galerie...

\- Ça t as troublé...

\- Elle lui ressemblait tellement. On aurait dis sa jumelle. Alors oui, quand elle m à donné sa carte, je l ai gardée mais je t assure que c était de la pure curiosité.

\- Et elle en a profité ? Elle t as fait des avances ?

\- Elle a voulu m embrasser.

\- Et... Tu lui a rendu son baiser ? Fit Bella incertaine.

\- I eu aucun baiser. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je voulais néanmoins t en parler.

Il y eu un silence avant que la petite brune ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

\- Est ce qu on est ok toutes les deux ? Parce que je ne...

\- Il va falloir que je passe à ta galerie plus souvent. Ça fait trois moi qu on est ensemble. Je suis bien avec toi, je suis amoureuse de toi. Alors oui, on est ok toutes les deux.

\- J avais peur que tu interprètes mal cette histoire.

\- Bébé on est à des kilomètres l une de l autre. Je me dois de te faire confiance. Je n ai pas le prétention de connaître la profondeur de tes sentiments mais je sais que tu m aimes au moins autant que je t aime.

\- Si tu savais, souffla la petite brune.

\- J ai confiance en toi mon amour. Si tu m en parles de toi même et que tu me dis que je n ai rien à craindre. Alors je te crois.

\- Tu vois, j ai bien fait de m arrêter sur le bord de cette route. Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi. J ai hâte de te retrouver samedi mon amour.

\- Moi aussi bébé, moi aussi.

\- Tu as parlé à ta mère de Vegas ?

\- Vite fait oui. Je ne lui aie pas encore donnés les dates.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?

\- Bien sûre. Vegas avec toi, ce serait le rêve. Alors si en plus je peux assister au match de Lexa'.

\- Haaaan, tu y vas pour mater ma meilleure amie?

\- Lex' est une jolie femme, je te l accorde. Mais c est ton regard qui m a eue. Et ta tendresse. Alors non, je ne vais plus mater ta meilleure amie. Je vais juste assister à un match d exhibition avec ma femme.

\- Vivement Vegas !

**.*****************

Au soir, tandis que Bella débarrassait la table en compagnie de son beau père. Elle se décida à relancer le sujet de Las Vegas.

\- Alors, tu as pensé à mon séjour à Vegas ?

Renée attrapa sa cane pour se mettre debout.

\- Ma petite fille à Vegas.

\- Maman, j ai bientôt 28 ans. Que veux tu qu il m arrive la bas ?

\- Tu n as pas eu besoin de quitter Forks pour qu il t arrive quelques choses...

\- Merci... C est vrai que j avais oublié cet épisode..

\- J ai peur qu il ne t arrive dieu sait quoi la bas. Un inconnu qui glissera de la drogue dans ton verre ou que tu perdes toutes tes économies...

\- Alice veillera sur moi.

\- Tiens j ai remarqué ça oui la dernière fois.

\- Maman !

\- Je t ai confié à elle et regarde ce qu il est arrivé ! S énerva Renée.

\- Ce sera différent cette fois. Il y aura le staff de Lexa. Dont plusieurs gardes du corps.

\- De toute façon, je pense que ta décision est prise...

\- Maman... C est important pour moi que tu me fasses confiance. Et que tu fasses confiance à Alice.

\- Tu es ma fille unique Bella. J ai peur en permanence qu il t arrive quelques choses!

La jeune femme s approcha de sa mère et lui attrapa les deux mains.

\- Je serais la plus prudente.

\- Combien de jours ?

\- 3 jours.

\- Bon... Je suppose que je suis d accord.

Bella se jeta à son cou.

\- Merci maman ! Phil, tu veilleras sur elle ?

\- Bien sûre. C est ma priorité, fit l homme.

\- Une seule chose, lui fit Renée.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne reviens pas mariée s il te plaît.

Cette phrase fit doucement rire la brune.

\- Maman, j aime profondément Alice. Alors si je dois un jour l épouser, crois moi, je sortirais le grand jeu. Tu pourras même m accompagner pour ma robe !

\- Mais j espère bien !

\- Et puis, ce qu il se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas.

.

* * *

**Prochain épisodes, Vegas ^^**

**Et non, Alice n'a pas trompé Bella.**

**Alice est une fille droite et fidèle.**

**Lachez vos review :D**

**ps: Sarah Manning est bien inspiré de la série Orphan Black et donc Cosima, aussi.**

**Pps: Suite à un bug, j ai du supprimer le chapitre d hier et le reposter. Désolée pour l attente. **


	21. Stays in Vegas

Quelques jours plus tard , Bella avait rejoint Alice à Forks. Elles avaient ensemble rejoint Lexa et Clarke et prit son Jet privé pour se rendre à Las Vegas. Les deux couples venaient de passer les portes tournantes du Ceasar Palace.

\- Voici votre carte magnétique, fit Lexa en revenant vers Alice et Bella. Elle est attenante à la notre. J ai pris la liberté de faire annuler ta chambre, annonça t elle a Clarke. La mienne dispose d un lit king size.

\- C est parfait, lui fit la blonde.

\- Et voilà vos laissés passer.

La brune tendit deux colliers à Alice et Bella.

\- Vous avez accès à tout avec ça.

\- À tout ?

\- Les loges, les coulisses, tout ça.

\- Génial ! S exclama Bella.

\- Ma petit fan, s amusa Alice.

\- On vous laisse vous installer, annonça Clarke. Je dois aller enregistrer Lex' pour le match de demain soir et annoncer combien nous serons ce soir au gala.

\- Au gala ? Fit Bella.

\- Je t en ai parlé, lui rappella Alice.

\- Mais je... Je n ai pas...

\- Pas de robe ? Intervient Lexa.

\- Je ne met pas de robe ! Je n en ai aucune... Mon dieu je vais faire tache !

Lexa rit à cette phrase, attrapa son portable dont elle tira une carte gold qu elle lui tendit.

\- Tiens, fais toi plaisir.

\- Je.. Je ne peux pas accepter Lex'...

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Va à la boutique de l hôtel, achète toi une belle robe qui fera perdre la tête à Alice.

\- Hey ! Intervient celle ci. Qui a dit que j étais d accord? Une robe qui me ferait perdre la tête attirera les regards de tout le monde !

\- Mais c est qu on est jalouse ? S amusa Bella.

\- Bien sûre que je suis jalouse. Tu t'es vue ? Je suis sûre qu en robe... Tu me feras perdre la tête.

\- J espère bien, souffla Bella en l attirant à elle pour venir l embrasser.

\- Hum hum ! Fit Lexa après un moment. Vous avez une grande chambre pour ça.

\- Montons vite alors ! S exclama Alice.

\- On se retrouve ici dans 2 heures, ça ira ? Leur demanda la sportive.

\- Je peux me dépêcher sur la fin si il faut, lui répondit la petite brune.

\- D abord une robe ! S exclama Bella. Il m en faut absolument une.

\- Bon... Concéda Alice. On monte nos affaires et on ira à la boutique.

\- Montrez vos pass, leurs dit Clarke. Ils sauront vous conseillez.

**.*****************

Après avoir choisit une robe pour Bella et s être préparée, les deux jeunes femmes gagnèrent l ascenseur qui les amenaient vers le rez de chaussée.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla Alice à l étudiante.

\- C est juste une robe. Elle n à rien d exceptionnelle.

L étudiante portait une robe de soirée noire qui lui laissait une épaule dénudée et qui était fendue à mi cuisse.

\- Pourtant crois moi que tu vas en attirer des regards.

Bella attrapa tendrement sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- C est toi qui va attirer les regards alors. Des regards envieux car je ne suis qu à toi.

Si elle s était écoutée, la petite brune aurait enfoncé le bouton d arrêt d urgence pour lui faire l amour dans cet ascenseur qui ne manquait pas de place. Mais elle se promis de se venger plus tard. Elle lui vola un baiser et la suivit hors de la cage. A peine furent elles sorties, qu un homme en costume 3 pièces leurs indiqua le chemin à suivre. Une grande affiche trônait devant l entrée d une grande salle de réception. Sur celle ci se trouvait toutes les joueuses présentes ce soir.

\- Lice' regarde toi. Tu devrais porter des robes plus souvent, lui dit Lexa.

\- Arrête, tu sais que je n aime pas ça. Ta tenue est bien plus élégante.

La sportive portait une combinaison noire ouverte sur un décolleté.

\- Je suis d accord avec toi Lily. Elle est magnifique ! Fit Clarke en les rejoignant.

Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui vola un baiser. La blonde portait elle une robe soirée blanche et avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon.

\- La chambre vous plaît ?

\- Je te dirais ça quand on ira testé le lit, fit Alice.

\- Lice'! Fit Bella gênée.

\- Ça va arrête, s amusa celle ci. Lex' est autant une obsédée que moi.

Cette phrase fit sourire la concernée qui ne l'a contredis pas. Bella quand à elle, scruta nerveusement la foule.

\- Elle n est pas la, l informa Clarke. Elle a été remerciée par ses sponsors. Certaines photos ont fuites dans la presses. On la vois assise dans la voiture de police. Ça ne lui a pas fait une bonne publicité.

\- Tant mieux, fit Bella rassurée.

\- Bon, fit la brune. Ne m en voulez pas mes mes obligations de numéros une mondiale m appellent.

Elle embrassa la blonde et fila rejoindre les autres joueuses.

\- Venez, leurs dit Clarke. Je vais vous montrer notre table et vos cadeaux de bienvenue.

\- Nos.. Nos cadeaux ? Fit Bella.

\- J ai pris la liberté de faire dédicacés la photo du gala à toutes les joueuses. Crois moi, dans quelques années, elle vaudra pas mal d argent. Ensuite vous avez droit au cadeau habituels. Un bon pour une heure au spa ou au jacuzzi et un bon de réduction pour un spectacle de votre choix. Et une réduction sur l achat de jeton pour le casino du palace.

\- Une heure au jacuzzi ? Fit Alice intéressé. Hum ça me plaît ça.

\- On ira au casino ? Lui demanda Bella. J adore les machines à sous !

\- Si tu veux mais ne vas pas perdre toutes tes économies. J aimerais que tu puisses continuer à revenir à Forks.

\- Ne t en fais pas je n ai pris que 200$ sur moi.

Clarke scruta la foule a la recherche de sa brune.

\- Elle rayonne depuis que vous vous êtes enfin dit les choses lui fit Alice. Prends soin d elle Clarke ou je serais obligée de te détester.

La blonde sourit et se retourna vers elle.

\- Il n est pas dur de prendre soin de Lexa mais je te promet de ne jamais rien faire pour la blesser.

\- Alors tant mieux.

\- Quand est son premier match ? S informa Bella.

La blonde lui tendit le programme du tournois.

\- Elle joue demain matin à 11h.

\- Génial, contre qui ?

\- Hummm contre la numéro 6 mondial. Une roumaine.

\- Ha oui je vois très bien. Elle ne fait pas le poids face à Lex'.

\- Je pense la même chose. Je pense qu elle aura plus de mal face à Serena. Elle l a déjà battue mais elle est en forme en ce moment.

\- N oublie pas que Lex' est numéro une mondiale. Serena n est que quatrième.

\- La place dans le classement ne veut rien dire. Lex' peut facilement se déconcentré.

\- Fais en sorte qu elle aie une bonne raison de gagner, lui dit Alice avec un sourire malicieux.

**.*****************

Après avoir profité de la soirée de gala annonçant le debut du tournois, le jeune couple était aller jouer quelques dollars au machine à sous.

\- Franchement, je suis sûre que j aurais fini par récupérer mes 50$ ! Fit Bella en passant la porte de leur chambre.

\- Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque.

\- On y retourne demain stp ?

\- On verra, souffla la brune en l attirant à elle. La j ai plus important en tête.

Elle retourna doucement la jeune femme et dé-zippa sa robe.

\- Mon dieu j ai eu envie de te la retirer toute la soirée !

Bella sourit a cet aveux et laissa la petite brune défaire entièrement sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds.

\- Meeeerddeee, gémit Alice en la découvrant. Je me demandais ce que tu portais la dessous...

\- Tu aimes ?

L étudiante ne portant qu un léger string qu elle lui laissa.

\- Tu crois ? S amusa Alice.

Elle degraffa son soutien à gorge et l agrippa au hanche pour l attirer à elle.

\- Ne ramène pas cette robe à la boutique s il te plaît...

\- J ai gardé le ticket exprès. Elle est beaucoup trop cher pour moi.

\- C est un cadeau de Lex'.

\- Un cadeau à 2000$ ? S amusa Bella. Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- J ai encore envie de te voir en robe. Alors garde la.

\- C est drôle mais je pensais que tu me préférais sans la tout de suite.

\- Mhhh c est vrai que tu es magnifique comme ça.

La petite brune posa un baiser sur sa clavicule et empoigna tendrement ces seins.

\- Liceeee' gémit l étudiante.

\- J ai envie de toi, souffla la concernée.

Elle la fit pivoter et vient l embrasser tendrement. Les mains de Bella se posèrent sur sa taille. Elle fit elle aussi glisser la robe que portait encore la petite brune et se laissa guider vers le lit ou elle s allongea.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu il existait plus grand que ton lit, fit Bella.

\- Chh chuuutt, souffla Alice en la bâillonnant d un baiser.

Elle l immobilisa sous elle et fit courir ses lèvres partout sur son corps. Bella avait l impression que ces mains étaient partout sur elle. La petite brune malaxa tendrement ses seins avant de venir gober gouluement son téton droit la faisant gémir. Après s en être occupée un moment, elle délaissa sa poitrine et fit glisser sa langue le long de son abdomen. Avec douceur, elle écarta les cuisses de l étudiante et joua avec le bord de son string.

\- Retire le, souffla Bella.

\- C est que tu es canon comme ça.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Pantelante. Attendant que je te fasse enfin l amour.

Bella esquissa un sourire et fit glisser elle même le morceau de tissu avant qu Alice ne termine de lui retirer. Elle posa un baiser sur son pubis avant de poser sa langue sur son clitoris.

\- C est ça mon amour! L encouragea Bella.

La petite brune sourit entre ces cuisses et se mit à lui faire l amour du bout de sa langue. Elle empoigna ses cuisses pour la maintenir en place tant l étudiante se débattait. Celle ci se redressa, prit appui sur ses coudes et passa sa main droite dans les cheveux de sa compagne.

\- Lice', gémit elle lorsque la concernée accrocha son regard.

\- Arrête de bouger, souffla la petite brune.

\- J essaye ! C est si bon !

Encore plus amusée, Alice décolla sa langue de son clitoris faisant grogne Bella de frustration. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de répit. La petite brune goba deux doigts pour les enduire de salive avant de la pénétrée faisait gémir Bella encore plus fort. Après avoir donné un rythme régulier à ses doigts, Alice posa a nouveau sa langue sur son clitoris. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que Bella soit fauchée par l'orgasme. C est avec un sourire fière que la petite brune se releva d'entre ces cuisses. Elle posa un baiser sur son ventre et retira doucement ses doigts avant de les gober et de se coucher à côté de l étudiante.

\- Quoi c est tout? Fit Bella après avoir retrouvé une respiration normale.

\- Reprends ton souffle d abord, s amusa Alice.

\- C est.. C est bon. Je suis répartie pour la nuit. D ailleurs, j ai envie d essayer un truc.

Piquée par la curiosité, la petite brune se laissa faire. Bella posa des baisers ça et la sur son corps avant de pivoter à 180°.

\- Montre moi, souffla t elle. Fait moi l amour comme tu aimerais que je le fasse.

Alice grogna d envie, caressa l arrondit de ces fesses, lui donna une légère fessée et puis la saisit par les hanches. Elle l attira à elle, indiqua à Bella comment se tenir pour ne pas trop avoir mal au genou et fit glisser sa langue dans son antre chaud et ruisselant de son précédent orgasme.

\- C est pas du jeu, gémit Alice. Tu vas venir tout de suite.

\- C est... C est rien, souffla Bella. Je veux que tu m apprennes.

\- Écoute ton envie bébé. Fait moi ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse.

D abord hésitante, Bella se pencha en avant et poser un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d y faire glisser sa langue. Elle gémit en se délectant du doux nectar qui coulait déjà entre les cuisses de la petite brune et se mis à laper son clitoris comme un chaton. Leur gémissements se mélangeaient, les bruits de vas et vient innondèrent la pièce. Bella se redressa, recevant un grognement de frustration d Alice. Elle attrapa sa main droite et posa leurs deux index joints sur son clitoris tandis que la petite brune ne cessait de la pénétré de sa langue.

\- Li... Liceeeee'! Gémit Bella en étant à nouveau emportée par le plaisir.

Elle resta un instant bloquée, la respiration haletante avant d être frappé par le fait que sa compagne n était pas encore venue et se jeta à nouveau sur son clitoris qu elle teta avec envie. Elle fit glisser deux doigts dans son antre et accueilli sa jouissance sur sa langue. Elle récolta la moindre goûte de son désir avant de se remettre dans la bonne position. A peine fut elle allongée que la petite brune vient se coller à elle, emmêlant leurs jambes.

\- Tu... Tu as... C étais bon? Hésita Bella.

\- Nan, j ai clairement simulé, s amusa Alice en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Tu simules drôlement bien.

Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent de ce moment de complicité.

\- Je t aime, murmura Bella après un moment.

\- Je t aime aussi mon amour, lui répondit la petite brune avant de s endormir.

.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre à Vegas ?**

**J'espère que ça vous plait ?**

**5 review pour la suite ?**

**Merciiiii :D**


	22. Ne faites pas de folies

Le tournois avait attiré beaucoup de spectateurs et battait son plein. Il ne restait désormais plus que deux joueuses en lice. La gagnante permettrait de débloquer un don de 25.000$ en faveur d une association de son choix. Les quatre jeunes femmes avaient dîner ensemble et hésitèrent sur le reste du déroulement de la soirée.

\- Oh allez ! Venez avec nous ! S enthousiasma Bella.

\- C est la finale demain, fit Lexa.

\- On peut toujours aller faire un tour au casino, proposa Clarke. Une heure ne va pas nous faire perdre.

\- Quoi ? S étonna la belle brune. Qui êtes vous et qu avez vous fait de ma coach à cheval sur les horaires ?

\- On est à Vegas bébé. On peut bien en profiter un peu.

\- Ok alors, allons y, fit la brune en prenant la main de la blonde dans la sienne.

Bella attrapa la main d Alice et les entraîna vers le casino. Le bruit des machines à sous les englouti rapidement. Bella était vite dans son élément. Elle entraîna la petite brune vers une grande machine.

\- On se retrouve ici dans une heure ? Proposa Lexa en parlant assez fort pour se faire entendre.

\- Vous allez ou ?

\- Je suis plus poker et blackjack, lui dit elle.

\- Ne faite pas de folie.

\- Moi, jamais ! S amusa Lexa en entraînant sa blonde à sa suite.

Une heure plus tard, Bella avait remporté une centaine de dollar. Elle venait de glisser sa dernière pièce dans la fente.

\- On rejoue ? S exclama t elle.

\- Nan Nan, fit Alice. Tu as finis tes jetons, on va aller à la rencontres des filles.

\- Mais...

\- Bella...

\- Bon ok, fit celle ci en se renfrognant.

Elle quitta son tabouret et suivit sa compagne à travers les allés du casino. Elles rejoignirent Lexa et Clarke à la table du blackjack.

\- Comment elle s en sort ? Souffla Alice à la blonde.

\- Elle est à 18.

Tandis qu elles discutaient, Bella avait été attiré par une voiture rouge exposée non loin.

\- Elle est magnifique, souffla t elle.

\- Elle est à gagner, intervient un homme derrière elle.

\- À gagner ? Qu est ce qu il faut faire ?

\- Acheter un billet et espérer, lui dit l homme.

\- Combien ?

\- C est 5$ le billet.

Bella attrapa un billet dans la poche de son jeans et lui tendit. L homme lui rendit la monnaie et lui présenta plusieurs tickets.

\- Choisissez bien !

Sans trop y croire, l étudiante attrapa un ticket. Elle remercia l homme et glissa le ticket dans la coque de son téléphone avant de rejoindre les trois autres jeunes femmes.

\- Ou étais tu ? Souffla Alice en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l attirer à elle.

\- Je faisais un tour.

\- Ne file plus sans me prévenir. J ai eu peur.

\- Je n étais pas loin, assura Bella en souriant tandis que sa compagne posait un baiser sur son front.

Lexa fit un signe de tête au croupier qui abattit sa carte.

\- Blackjack ! Annonça t il.

La belle brune attira Clarke à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Bien joué Commandante. Dis donc, tout te réussis ! S exclama Alice.

Le croupier avança les jetons vers Lexa qui les attrapa.

\- Allons fêtez ça !

Les quatre jeunes femmes allèrent empocher les 5000$ de Lexa et se rendirent au bar du casino.

**.***********

Les verres s étaient enchaîné, les quatre de jeunes femmes étaient passablement saoule lorsqu'elles avaient regagner leurs chambres. Le réveil fut difficile pour la belle brune. Elle embrassa tendrement l épaule nue de la belle blonde à côté d elle et se leva pour se rendre sur le court avant son match. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous une douche bien chaude. Posant chaque main sur les mur de la douche, elle fut frappée par un fin anneau présent à sa main gauche.

\- Qu est ce que...

Lexa coupa le jet d eau chaude, attrapa sa serviette et se précipita hors de la pièce.

\- Clarke !

La blonde remua dans son lit mais n ouvrit pas les yeux.

\- Princesse réveille toi, fit Lexa en s asseyant sur le bord du lit après s être enroulée dans sa serviette.

\- Quoiii ? Marmonna la blonde en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Ta main, fais moi voir ta main.

Complètement perdue et encore sous l effet de leurs soirées de la veille, la blonde ne réagit pas. Lexa attrapa donc elle même sa main.

\- Merde... Qu est ce qu on a foutu hier soir ?

La blonde portait elle aussi un fin anneau à sa main gauche.

\- Qu est ce qu il y a ? Marmonna la blonde en se relevant.

\- Tu n as rien remarqué ? Lui dit elle en lui montrant sa main gauche.

\- Mais... Attends...ce sont des...

\- Des alliances, oui.

\- Meeeerdeee, fit la blonde maintenant entièrement réveillée. Je ne me souvient pas...

\- À vrai dire moi non plus...

\- On est...? Toute les deux ?

\- C est ce qu on dirait...

La blonde esquissa un sourire devant l anneau.

\- On devait être sacrément entamée hier, fit la brune en se levant du lit.

\- Tu crois que c est Elvis qui nous a marié ? S amusa la blonde.

\- Super romantique...

\- Et apparemment, le mariage a été consomme aussi, fit la blonde en souriant de se trouver entièrement nue.

La brune sembla réfléchir sur la suite des événements.

\- Hey...fit Clarke en se levant après avoir enfile le t shirt de la sportive. Ça n est officiel qu à Vegas. Je vais aller le faire annuler pendant ton entraînement.

\- Tu vois pourquoi il ne faut pas me laisser boire...

La blonde fut blessée par sa remarque.

\- File sous la douche, commences ton entraînement sans moi. Je vais régler ça.

**.***********

Une heure plus tard alors que la belle brune se rendait sur le terrain pour s échauffer, elle passa devant la salle des petits déjeuner et y trouva Alice et Bella. L étudiante avait la tête baissée sur son bol de café.

\- Je vois que vous étiez dans le même état que nous hier soir, fit Lexa en posant son sac de raquette sur une chaise libre.

\- Vous avez bu jusqu'à plus soif moi j ai arrêté quand j ai commencé à me sentir joyeuse, l informa Alice.

\- Moiinnnss fort, grogna Bella.

\- Tiens, tu es seule ? Ou est ta femme ?

\- Merde vous étiez la ? S'exclama Lexa en s asseyant.

\- Bien sûre, tu m as demandé d être ton témoin et je t aie aidé à choisir vos alliances.

\- Putain je me rappel de rien...

La brune attrapa le café d Alice et le vida.

\- Je ne lui ai même pas encore dit que je l aime et je l ai déjà épousée...

\- Pourtant, tu lui as dis hier soir, lui assura Alice. Attends.

La jeune femme attrapa son portable et y trouva rapidement sa dernière vidéo.

***** Flash Back*****

C est une Lexa passablement saoule qui attendait devant ce faux sosie d Elvis. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et puis sourit largement en voyant Clarke arrivée vers elle avec un léger bouquet à la main. Alice qui était son témoin, se tenait en rentrait et filmait la scène.

\- Mesdemoiselles, fit l homme grime en Elvis. Vous avez choisit de vous mariée à Vegas par le King im self! Alors si vous n avez rien prévu, on va tout de suite passer à l essentiel. Oh yeah!

\- Attend... Attendez fix Lexa. Moi j ai des choses à dire.

\- Alors allez y. Le King a encore plusieurs couples à marié.

\- Clarke... Princesse je... Mon dieu... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là... Tu mérites mile fois mieux que ce simulacre de mariage... Mais je veux te prouver à quel point je suis sérieuse avec toi. Depuis que tu es dans ma vie et encore plus depuis que tu es... Avec moi... Mon monde tourne enfin dans le bon sens. Je... Demande à qui tu voudras mais...avant toi, ne voulait rien dire. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que je te connais. Je t aime.

La blonde en face d elle, laissa rouler une larme.

Je t aime aussi, avait t elle murmuré.

\- Vous avez des alliances ? Intervient le faux Elvis.

\- On a pas... Commença Clarke.

\- Si ! J en ai acheté a la boutique pendant que tu te préparais.

La brune fit un signe à Alice qui fouilla difficilement dans sa poche. Elle en sortit le petit écrin rectangulaire et le tendis à sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors, Mademoiselle... Commença l homme.

\- Alexandra Woods.

-... Acceptez vous de prendre pour légitime épouse mademoiselle...

\- Clarke Griffin.

\- Oui, souffla la brune.

\- Mademoiselle... On va passer l étape des noms. Acceptez-vous de l épouser ?

\- Oui, fit la blonde.

Elles échangèrent leurs anneaux.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré par cet état et par le King himself, je vous déclare, femme et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser !

Tandis que le sosie se mettait à chanter, les deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent tendrement sous les applaudissement d Alice et Bella.

***** Fin du flash back*****

\- Alors... Elle le voulait ? Souffla Lexa.

\- Tu lui a fais la plus belle des déclarations commandante. Même si elle était saoule, elle t à dis oui. C est son cœur qui a parlé, lui dit la petite brune en rangeant son téléphone.

\- Elle est partie annuler le mariage...

\- C est ce que tu veux aussi ? Sinon, rattrape la. Même si vous n êtes ensemble que depuis un mois. Tu l aimes depuis bien plus longtemps.

\- Merde tu as raison !

Elle planta son sac près des filles et fila à la suite de la blonde.

.

* * *

**Voilaaaa **

**Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, malheureusement, cette Fanfic ne rencontre**

**pas le succès et les retour que j'espérait. **

**Elle est donc en pause.**

**Voila, à vous de voir pour la suite...**


	23. 324B21

Après avoir couru à travers plusieurs couloirs, la sportive aperçu enfin le guichet des annulations de mariage. Clarke se trouvait dans la file derrière un couple et scrutait son portable.

\- Clarke ! Fit elle.

Mais la blonde ne l avait pas entendue, son tour venait d arriver. Elle posa les papiers sur le comptoir du guichet.

\- Bonjour, je viens pour une annulation de mariage, fit elle avec un sourire triste.

\- Laisser moi deviner, il regrette ?

Elle voulu attraper les papiers mais une autre personne s en empara.

\- Princesse attends !

\- Lex'? Mais tu devrais être sur le terrain, la finale est dans une heure...

Elle prit la main de la blonde et l entraîna hors de la file.

\- Je m en fou de cette finale. Je ne...s il te plaît, n annule pas ce mariage.

\- Quoi ? Fit la blonde perdue.

\- Je pensais tout ce que je t ai dis hier. Même si je ne me souviens pas de la moitié, je sais que je le pensais. Merde ça ne fait qu un mois qu on est ensemble mais, je sais ce que je veux. Et c est toi que je veux Clarke. Je t aime.

Tu mérites mieux que tout ça, je le sais. Mais... On pourrait.. Enfin d ici plusieurs mois, organiser un vrai mariage. Tu porterais une robe qui me rendrait dingue. Une robe que je n aurais qu une envie c est de t'enlever. Et tu pourrais être ma femme, pour de vrai.

La blonde avait écouter son discours avec attention. Elle souriait devant cette déclaration en public.

\- Lex'? Fit elle au bout d un moment.

\- Princesse ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m as pas dis tout ça tout à l heure ? S amusa t elle.

\- Je croyais que c était ce que tu voulais... Annuler le mariage...

\- Tu avais l air si perdue ce matin... Alors j ai fais ce que je pensais que tu attendais de moi.

\- Tu es dingue, souffla la brune. Me marier avec toi c est mon rêve le plus fou. Même si... Mon dieu c est Elvis qui nous a marié...

\- Tu aurais préféré Marylin ? s'amusa Clarke.

\- Alors, fit Lexa nerveusement apres un instant. Tu... Tu es d accord ? On essaye comme ça... Toi et moi, mariée par un sosie d Elvis ?

\- Elvis ou pas, c est mon rêve à moi aussi. T avoir pour femme. Je t aime depuis que j ai commencé à t entraîner. Mon dieu Lex' j ai failli tuer les femmes qui se sont intéressés à toi.

\- Elles ne comptaient pas princesse. Tu es celle qui compte. Ça m à rendue malade de t imaginer avec Niylah...je t aime.

\- Et je t aime aussi, souffla la blonde.

Esquissant un sourire, Lexa l attrapa par la taille pour l attirer à elle et venir l embrasser tendrement. Tandis qu elles s embrassant, un paparazzi non loin de la, immortalisa la scène avant de filer.

**.**********

C est mains dans la mains que le couple revient à la salle des petits déjeuners.

\- Alors, fit Alice avec un sourire. On peux vous appeler les Woods-Griffin ?

Lexa esquissa un sourire et montra la main de la blonde liée à la sienne ou se trouvait toujours sont alliance.

\- On dirait, oui.

\- Ha c est génial ! S exclama la petite brune en se levant pour les prendre ensemble dans ses bras.

Après avoir reçu les félicitations de Bella, la blonde jeta un œil à sa montre.

\- Lex', la finale est dans une demie heure... Tu devrais être sur le terrain à t échauffer.

\- Ha désolée j avais quelque chose d important à régler.

La sportive lui vola un baiser.

\- Je vous attends sur le terrain, coach. Fit elle avec un sourire.

\- Je prends un café et je te rejoins.

Elle se fit voler un autre baiser et la brune fila avec son sac de sport.

\- Clarkie, tu baves ! S amusa Alice.

La blonde lui tira la langue et s assit à leur table pour se servir un café.

\- Merci au fait, fit elle à la petite brune.

\- De ?

\- De l avoir rassurée.

\- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour voir ma petite sœur heureuse.

Alors qu elles discutaient , une annonce au micro se fit entendre.

\- " Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de la personne ayant remporter la voiture hier soir. Alors vérifier vos billets, on ne sait jamais. Je vous rappel le numéro, c est le 3_24B21_. Si vous êtes l heureux gagnant, manifestez vous à l accueil de l hôtel, merci."

Complètement dans le brouillard hier soir après le mariage de Clarke et Lexa, Bella en avait complètement oublié qu elle avait participé au dit concours. Elle attrapa son téléphone, retira la coque et déplia son billet sans trop y croire.

\- Oh... Putain...

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Alice.

\- Je.. J ai gagné...

\- Gagné quoi ?

\- La voiture !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Hier soir, pendant que Lexa jouait au Black jack, je suis allée faire un tour et il y avait un concours pour gagner une voiture. J ai acheté un billet. C est moi qui aie gagné !

\- Tu es certaines ? Viens allons vérifier !

\- Je file moi, annonça la blonde en vidant sa tasse. Vous venez pour la finale ?

\- Bien sûre. Tu sais que je ne rate jamais une finale de ta femme.

\- Chuuutt ! Ça grouille de journalistes !

La petite brune fit une moue gênée tandis que la blonde filait.

**.***********

Après avoir fait validé son billet auprès de la réception, le couple suivait un homme vers un petit hangar ou les attendait une homme bien habillé.

\- Bonjour, je suis Pete, le directeur de cet hôtel. Nous sommes heureux que vous aviez gagner notre concours.

Le second homme fit coulisser la porte du hangar ou se trouvait une Fiat 500 rouge vif.

\- Tous les papiers sont en ordre. Vous pouvez la prendre et aller la tester ou la laisser la jusqu'à votre départ.

\- On va faire un tour ! S exclama Bella.

\- Si vous voulez bien ?

L homme avait attrapé son portable. Bella se colla à la voiture et se laissa prendre en photo.

\- Merci. Pouvons nous la poster sur nos réseaux sociaux ?

\- Euh..Oui...fit Bella incertaine.

Elle fit le tour de la voiture avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Le directeur de l hôtel salua la couple et quitta le hangar en compagnie du membre du personnel.

\- Elle est magnifique ! S exclama Bella.

\- C est vrai que j aime beaucoup la couleur.

\- Maintenant je ne serais plus obligée de partir en fonction des heures des trains ! C'est génial, non ?

\- C est vrai que vu comme ça. Mais tu comptes la ramener comment à Forks ?

\- Euh... On peut peut être la faire livrée ?

\- Ça va te coûter bon bon, fit Alice.

\- Tu crois ? Je n avais pas penser à ça... Ni même à la gagner du tout...

\- Je ne vois qu une seule solution. Il va falloir la ramener nous même.

\- Tu... Tu veux faire la route jusque Forks ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne doit pas faire plus de 15 heures de routes. En 3 ou 4 jours en roulant chacune notre tour.

\- Un road trip? Ça pourrait être sympa, oui.

.

* * *

**Voilaaaa :) Après votre insistance ^^**

**Je vous préviens, je ne décris pas le road trip :p**

**Suite ou pas suite ?**

**A vous de me dire :p**


	24. Prête à assumer ?

Après avoir assisté au sacre de Lexa, le couple avait établi ensemble un itinéraire de retour en voiture. Elles avaient passé leurs dernières soirées à quatre et puis chaque couple avait profité de leur dernière nuit à Vegas. Au petit matin, les quatre jeunes femmes s étaient retrouvée à l extérieur de hotel, Alice était là première à prendre le volant.

\- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir rentrer avec nous ? Fit Lexa.

\- Et laisser ma nouvelle merveille ici ? Fit Bella.

\- Je l aurais faites livrée, ça ne posait pas de soucis.

\- Je te dois déjà une robe. Lui rappelle Bella. Et je ne suis qu une pauvre étudiante...

\- Je n attends pas à ce que tu me repaye la robe Bella. Tu es la femme de ma meilleure amie. Tu fais partie de la famille.

Alice esquissa un sourire à cette phrase et vient enlacer la sportive.

\- Soyez prudente, lui souffla celle ci.

\- Ne t en fais pas, au mieux on rentre dans 3 jours.

\- Bien sûre que je vais m inquiété. Tu es ma petite sœur.

Les deux jeunes femmes s enlacèrent à nouveau.

\- Hé, protesta Bella.

\- Ne soit pas jalouse mon amour, souffla Alice en se séparant de son amie.

Tandis qu elles se saluaient, le portable de Lexa vibra dans sa poche. Elle n y prêta pas attention avant que celui-ci ne sonne plusieurs fois.

\- Désolée, fit elle en le tirant de sa poche. Ce sont des notifications Twitter et...

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, interpellée par l article sur lequel elle venait d être notifié.

\- Lex'? L appela doucement Clarke.

N obtenant aucune réponse de la brune, Clarke lui prit doucement le téléphone des mains et y lu l intitulé de l article.

-_ " Lexa Woods, son mariage à Vegas"_

Elle cliqua sur l article.

\- _" La star montante du tennis américain a t elle réellement épouse sa coach en douce pendant leurs séjours à Vegas ? Rien n est moins sûre. Néanmoins, notre reporter exclusif, à surpris le jeune couple quitter la zone des annulations de mariage..._"

\- Désolée... Souffla la brune. Je ne savais pas qu on nous avait suivie.

\- Lexa, commença la blonde.

\- Mon dieu je ne veux pas entendre la suite, l interrompit la brune. Soyez prudente.

Elle enlaça tour à tour Alice et Bella avant de s éclipser.

\- J espère que vous serez rentrer pour ma petite soirée d anniversaire, fit Clarke.

\- J espère surtout qu il y aura une soirée...

\- Lily je suis amoureuse de ta meilleure amie. C est vrai que tout va très vite entre nous mais je suis prête à officialisé. Autant couper court au rumeur.

\- Je suis contente qu elle t aie choisie, fit Alice. Tu es une fille stable et qui sait ce qu elle veut.

Les deux jeunes femmes s enlacèrent.

\- Soyez prudente et j espère que vous serez rentrer Samedi...

\- Tiens, je te donne mes clés au cas où. Fit Alice en lui donnant. J ai un double chez mes parents, j irais les récupérer la bas.

\- Merci.

\- Et s il te plaît, va rassurer Lexa. Elle a besoin d être rassurée en permanence.

\- Je commence à savoir comment elle fonctionne dans le privé. Ne t inquiète pas, je m en occupe.

La petite brune monta côté conducteur et fit démarrer la voiture rouge.

\- Bonne route ! Lança la blonde en leur faisant signe avant de filer.

**.**********

Peu de temps après, la blonde poussa la porte de la chambre qu elle partageait avec la brune. Elle trouva leur valise poser sur la table dans la première pièce. En effet, leurs départ était prévu pour début d après midi.

\- Lex'? L appela t elle.

Elle trouva la jolie brune assise sur le grand lit, la tête entre les mains.

\- Hé, tout...tout va bien ?

\- Princesse je...

La blonde combla la distance entre elles pour venir prendre ses mains dans les siennes et s asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je suis... Je suis désolée pour cet article...

\- Ça n est rien Lex'. Ça n est pas ta faute.

\- Je gâche tout avec toi. On passe la nuit chez toi, le lendemain on fait la une des journaux. Je participe à un tournoi à Vegas et on fini mariée par un sosie ratée d Elvis. Maintenant toute la presse est au courant et je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout ça.

\- Lex', souffla la blonde. Commandante. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Si j ai accepté de rester ta femme c est que je suis prête à assumer tout ce que cela implique.

\- To... Tout ? Murmura la brune.

\- Lex' je suis bien avec toi. Depuis le temps que je veux être avec toi ce ne sont pas des paparazzis qui vont m empêcher d être heureuse.

\- Mais... La presse... Ils...

\- Peuvent bien publier ce qu ils veulent, je sais ce qu il en est. Je pensais ce que je t ai dis hier...

La brune chercha un doute quelconque dans son regard avant de franchir la distance entre elles pour venir l embrasser tendrement.

\- Pardon, murmura t elle contre ces lèvres.

\- I rien à pardonner mon amour. Tout est allé si vite entre nous. Tu as eu peur que tout ça puisse m effrayer.

Lexa sourit à ce surnom et se rua à nouveau sur sa bouche avant de l allongé sur le lit, la dominant. Elles échangèrent baiser sur baiser avant que la brune ne fasse remonter son haut.

\- Co... Commandante, souffla la blonde.

\- Hum ?

\- On... On doit rendre la chambre dans deux heures.

\- Deux heures c est largement suffisant pour tout ce que j ai prévu, murmura la brune en faisant glisser sa langue dans son cou.

Cette douce caresse acheva de convaincre la blonde qui se laissa entraîner par ces caresses et ces baisers. Elle fit elle aussi remonter le haut de la brune qui se redressa pour l enlever. La blonde caressa amoureusement ces abdominaux dont elle traçait le contour. Elle se trouvait déjà elle même en soutient à gorges et laissa la belle brune lui retirer son pantalon.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin, gémit Lexa. Depuis quand...

\- J avais envie de faire plaisir à ma femme, avoua la blonde.

Lexa joua avec le bord du string en dentelle avant de finir par lui retirer.

\- Je t interdit de le remettre après.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais je...

\- C est ça qui est excitant. Te savoir sans rien.

\- Si... Si tu veux, murmura la blonde.

Lexa sourit fièrement et quitta un instant le lit pour retirer elle même son pantalon sous le regard gourmand de la blonde. Celle ci tendit la main pour l attirer sur elle et venir l embrasser. La langue de la brune glissa entre ces seins. Elle glissa sa main droite dans son dos et défit son soutiens à gorge avant de se ruer sur ses seins. Elle goba goulûment son téton faisant gémir la blonde.

\- Lexxx', gémit elle.

Ce doux soupir fit gémir la brune à son tour. Il n y avait pratiquement plus de mot entre elles, juste des gémissements et des grognements. Clarke débarrassa la sportive de sa brassière de sport et soupira de bien être en sentant son corps chaud contre le sien. Lexa fit courir ses mains sur tout le corps de la belle blonde sous elle, embrassa chaque nouvel endroit et y laissa quelques marques de dents et de suçons avant de la pénétrer sans prévenir.

\- Dieu Alexandra !

Son prénom complet dans la bouche de son amante fit gémir de bonheur la brune qui se mit à faire des vas et vient dans son antre chaud.

\- Tu aimes ça Bae? Tu aimes quand je te prend sans prévenir ?

\- Hum hum, gemit la blonde.

Ce doux soupirs finit d achever complètement Lexa. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant à quel point la blonde était prête à l accueillir. Elle remonta doucement faire glisser sa langue sur sa langue inférieur avant de forcer le passage de sa bouche, leurs langues s accordant directement. La main droite de la blonde vient fourager dans ces cheveux pour l attirer encore plus à elle tandis que Lexa ajoutait un second doigt en elle la faisant grogner de satisfaction. Elle fit plusieurs vas et viens, fit gémir la blonde et puis se retira.

\- Le...Lex'? Souffla la blonde en relevant doucement la tête incertaine.

Mais celle ci ne répondit pas. Elle fit courir sa langue partout sur le corps de la blonde, entre ouvrit doucement ces cuisses, posa des baisers à l interieur et puis vint enfin poser sa langue sur son bouton. Lexa y donna quelques coups de langue sans jamais lui en donner trop. Elle avait prévu de rendre folle la blonde. Elle traça le contour de ces lèvres intimes de sa langue Et sourit en entendant le soupir de frustration de la blonde.

\- Lex'.. Qu est ce que...

\- Qu est ce que tu veux ? Souffla brune

\- Toi, je te veux toi.

\- Comment ?

La blonde sentit sa gêne s envoler.

\- Je te veux en moi. Je veux que tu me fasses crier. Je veux venir sur ta langue, avoua t elle.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre à cet aveux.

\- Alors vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse.

Elle s humidifia les lèvres avec gourmandises et fondit entre ces cuisses. Clarke gémit de libération en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle attrapa la main libre de la brune et entremêla leurs doigts avant de la poser d elle même sur son sein. Comprenant le sous entendu, Lexa malaxa tendrement son sein et la fit gémir encore plus. Elle titilla son clitoris du bout de sa langue avant de le prendre complètement en bouche le suçotant tel un bonbon. Elle sentit le corps de la blonde se tendre, ces pieds se crispèrent, sa main libre agrippa le drap.

\- Lex'! Gémit Clarke en se laissant emporter par l orgasme.

Fière d'elle, Lexa posa plusieurs baisers sur son pubis lui laissant le temps de redescendre. Elle remonta légèrement et se laissa tomber doucement sur la blonde. Celle ci l enlaca tendrement et caressa son dos en y traçant des formes imaginaires.

\- Je t aime, murmura Clarke.

La brune se redressa pour accrocher son regard et s avança pour l embrasser.

\- Moi aussi princesse, je t aime.

Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent de se moment de complicité avant que d un mouvement inattendu, Clarke n inverse leur positions. Elle immobilisa les mains de la belle brune au dessus d elle et l embrassa avec envie.

\- Ne bouge pas, souffla t elle.

C est une Clarke entièrement nue qui se leva du lit.

\- Ou... Ou tu vas ? Lui demanda Lexa.

Elle vit la jeune femme traverser la pièce et ouvrir le mini bar. Elle y attrapa deux petites bouteilles de rhum et revient vers le grand lit.

\- Qu est ce que...?

Sans lui répondre, la blonde devisa le bouchon d une des mignonnettes, grimpa sur le lit et en versa un peu dans le nombril de la sportive avant de venir en laper le contenu.

\- Tain, gémit la brune. C est...

\- Désolée... Je... J ai lu ça une fois dans un livre et j ai toujours voulu essayer en vrai.

Saisissant son visage, Lexa scella ses lèvres à celle de la blonde.

\- C est vachement excitant, avoua t elle.

Clarke prit la petite bouteille, en but une gorgée et vint chercher les lèvres de la sportive.

\- Je suis loin d avoir fini, souffla t elle.

Elle posa quelques goûtes de rhum sur son buste et y fit glisser sa langue.

\- J ai envie de toi commandante.

\- God, gémit celle-ci en croisant son regard.

La brune ne se laissait pas souvent dominer mais depuis qu elle fréquentait Clarke, elle découvrait elle aussi le plaisir du partage et la laissa lui faire l amour tendrement et amoureusement.

.

* * *

**Alors ce moment Clexa ?**

**ça vous a plus ?**

**Vos avis ? :D**

**Désolée c est court mais bon... **


	25. Tu n'es toujours pas décidé ?

Quelques jours plus tard, après des heures de routes et plusieurs nuits dans des petits motels, Alice gara la nouvelle voiture rouge au pied de son immeuble. Belle fut la première à en sortir et attrapa sa valise.

\- Laisse, je m en occupe, lui dit Alice en venant attraper sa valise et les quelques sac remplit de différents souvenirs.

\- On passe chez moi après ? Je dois récupérer quelques affaires et saluer Nikki.

\- Bien sûre, si tu veux.

La petite brune la suivit vers l entrée de l immeuble qui menait à son loft au dernier étage. Elle posa sa valise près de la porte d entrée et suivit Bella vers la cuisine. Elle l attira dans ses bras.

\- J aurais aimé que ces quelques jours avec toi ne finissent jamais.

\- Pareil pour moi mon amour.

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir rentrer ?

\- Co... Comment ça ? Souffla Bella.

\- Je sais que tu dois rentrer pour ta mère etc mais, quand tu n es pas là bas, tu pourrais être ici tout le temps.

\- Tu veux dire, vivre ici ?

\- Penses y, s il te plait. On est bien ensemble.

Elle l embrassa dans le cou.

\- J y ai déjà pensé, avoua Bella. Mais je... Avec ma mère...

\- Je sais... J avais pensé que... Après tes études, tu pourrais revenir vivre par ici, suggéra Alice.

\- La santé de ma mère n ira pas en s améliorant et je..

\- Je comprends... C est encore trop tôt pour envisager un futur...

Elles furent interrompue par la sonnerie du portable de la petite brune.

\- C est Clarke, je dois répondre.

Elle décrocha et fila à l opposé de l appartement pour discuter avec la blonde.

.

Après l appel de la blonde, les deux jeunes femmes ne s étaient pas beaucoup parlé. Alice déposa la jeune femme à son immeuble, l embrassa furtivement et fila. L auto stoppeuse alla poser ses affaires dans son appartement avant de frapper à la porte d en face. Elle fut surprise que ce soit la Lieutenant qui viennent lui ouvrir.

\- Lieutenant ? S étonna t elle.

\- Isabella, fit celle ci dans un sourire.

\- Il... Il est arrivé quelque choses à Nikki ?! Pourquoi c est vous qui...

Mais elle n eut pas l occasion de finir sa phrase, la concernée venait de les rejoindrent et l enlaça.

\- Tu m as manqué ! Fit celle ci.

\- J ai eu si peur en voyant la Lieutenant ouvrir la porte.

Celle ci s était éclipsé dans l appartement pour laisser les deux amies.

\- O' à passé le week-end ici...

\- Ça devient sérieux entre vous, constata l étudiante.

\- J aimerais que ça le soit encore plus. Je lui ai fait une place dans ma penderie et ma commode.

\- Ha c est mignon, fit Bella en la suivant au salon.

\- Bella ? Fit la policière en les rejoignant. J aurais bientôt une date pour l audience de Miss Harry's.

\- Oh... Fit celle ci.

Nikki lui attrapa la main d un geste rassurant.

\- Je... Ok.. Je vais voir si je pourrais revenir à ce moment là.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas décider à rester pour de bon ? Je pensais pourtant qu une certaine brune t aurait convaincue.

\- Vous... Vous êtes donné le mots ? Lui fit Bella.

\- Comment ça?

\- Elle m a demandé de vivre avec elle...

\- Génial! J espère que tu as dis oui !

\- Je rêverais de dire oui... Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point c est compliqué.

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter, intervient la policière. Je prends mon service dans une demie heure.

\- Sois prudente, lui souffla Nikki.

La policière se pencha pour souder leurs lèvres.

\- Je suis toujours prudente Bae.

Elle esquissa un sourire devant la moue attendrie de la brune, salua Bella et s éclipsa après avoir attrape son blouson.

\- Ha c était mignon ! Commenta l étudiante. Tes yeux sont remplis d étoiles.

\- Oh tais toi ! Pesta Nikki. Tu es la même que moi.

\- J assume, je suis dingue de mon artiste. Bien sûre que je veux vivre avec elle mais comment faire avec ma mère ?

\- Vous trouverez une solution, j en suis sûre.

.

Après avoir pris congés de son amie et rassembler les quelques affaires de son appartement, Bella passa la porte du loft d Alice. Celle ci était assise à son bureau visiblement concentrée. L'étudiante posa son carton non loin de la attirant enfin l attention de la jeune femme.

\- Qu est ce que...?

\- J ai récupéré mes affaires à l appart. J ai eu ma proprio, elle me laisse partir sans condition. L'appartement sera à louer dès demain !

\- Mais je... Je croyais ?

\- Lice', souffla Bella. Bien sûre que je veux vivre avec toi. Tu as chamboulé ma vie en 3 mois. Mais je... Comment faire avec ma mère ?

La petite brune s était levée de sa chaise et était venue l attirée dans ses bras.

\- On trouvera une solution mon amour.

Elle scella leurs bouches quemanda l entrée du bout de sa langue et gémit en sentant Bella lui accorder le passage. Elle rompit le baiser par manque d oxygène.

\- Isabella, souffla t elle d une voix soudainement rauque. Je...j ai envie de...

La concernée sourit à cet aveux et caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Tu as les pupilles dilatées, souffla t elle. Ça me rend dingue !

\- Je rêve de te faire l amour sur mon bureau !

\- Mais ? Fit Bella surprise qu elle ne l y aie pas encore entraînée.

\- Clarke va arriver...

\- Clarke? Toute seule ?

\- Je peux faire vite si tu veux.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre.

\- Elle sera la dans 15 minutes.

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup l auto stoppeuse qui noua ses bras dans son cou.

\- Je n aime pas me dépêcher et toi non plus.

La petite brune grogna de frustration.

\- D ailleurs, depuis quand vois tu Clarke seule ?

\- Haaann ! Seriez vous jalouse Miss Swan ?

\- Peut etre un peu...

\- Bella... Regarde mes yeux, regarde dans quel état ça me met de t embrasser. Tu comprendras que tu n as pas a être jalouse.

\- Il n empêche que...

\- Clarke n est pas mon genre même si elle reste une belle femme. Et puis, elle est mariée maintenant n oublies pas.

\- Ha c est vrai, s amusa Bella. Tu crois que ça va durer ?

\- Je connais Lex' depuis toujours. Quand elle s investie dans une histoire, c est qu elle le veut vraiment.

\- Je l espère pour elles. Elles vont bien ensemble.

.

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard**

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**5 review pour la suite ?**

**merciiii :D**


	26. Commandante ?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Marine: **N'oublie pas que Bella ne revient en principe que les week-end donc il ne lui reste pas grand chose à Forks. D'ou, un seul carton :p

** : **Merci à toi de me lire :)

**Guest: **Un bébé ? faut voir ^^ on en est pas encore la :p

.******************

Le lendemain, après avoir légèrement décoré le loft d Alice, la blonde s était levée au petit matin pour préparer le petit déjeuner de la sportive brune. Celle ci lui avait fait une place dans ses armoires et les deux jeunes femmes vivaient désormais ensemble. La blonde se trouvait dans la cuisine depuis un moment, elle attrapa un plateau pour y déposer sa préparation, posa une rose rouge en évidence et grimpa à l étage. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver la brune au lit. Pensant sa surprise gâchée, elle fila dans la salle de bain.

\- Lex'? Mais... Que fais tu debout ?

\- Je fini de m habiller. Le matin en général, je vais courir. Mais depuis quelques jours, je fais des entorses à mon règlement. Je traîne au lit avec ma femme.

La blonde sourit à cette appellation et vient se blottir dans ces bras.

\- Reviens te coucher commandante. Je t ai préparé une surprise.

La brune ne fut pas longue à convaincre, elle suivit la jeune femme vers la grande chambre et sourit en trouvant un plateau sur le lit.

\- Bon anniversaire Alexandra avait soufflé Clarke.

\- Comme j aime mon prénom complet dans ta bouche, avoua la brune en venant l embrasser.

\- Ce soir, je te kidnappe.

\- Ha oui ? Et ce kidnapping prévoit il que je sois attachée ?

\- Ça peut s arranger, s amusa la blonde. Mais avant, je t ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

\- Moi qui comptait aller courir, je peux bien y aller après tout ça.

\- Lex', tu as 28 ans, tu peux bien te faire plaisir.

\- Pas sûre que ma coach apprécie...

\- Ne t en fais pas pour ça, elle s occupera de ton entraînement physique ce soir.

\- Deal alors !

Amusée, Clarke s assis sur le lit et participa au petit déjeuner.

**.*************

Ayant passé la journée ensemble, Clarke n avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre la sportive de la suivre. Elle venait de lui bander les yeux et la guida vers l ascenseurs du loft d Alice.

\- C est le moment de l entraînement physique ? Souffla la brune. Je préférais te voir quand même...

\- Plus tard, lui répondit la blonde.

\- Donne moi un avant goût au moins !

Amusée, la blonde l attira à elle, pris sa main droite et la fit glisser doucement sous son haut.

\- Goooodd, avait gémit le brune. C est... Un corset ?

\- Peut être. Patience commandante, patience.

Toujours accolé à la blonde, Lexa en profita pour sceller leurs lèvres.

\- On est... Dans un ascenseur ? On pourrait peut être le bloquer...

Cette proposition fit sourire la blonde.

\- Une autre fois, promis.

Grognant de frustration, la brune se laissa entraîner par la jeune femme lorsque l ascenseurs fut immobilisé.

\- On est arrivé, lui annonça Clarke.

Deux bras s enroulèrent autour de sa taille suivie d un câlin.

\- Bon Anniversaire Lex, souffla une voix.

Le bandeau tomba de ses yeux et la jeune femme accrocha le regard de sa meilleur amie qui venait de l enlacer.

\- On... On est ?

\- Chez moi, lui répondit la petite brune.

\- Surprise, lui dit la blonde.

La brune fit touché par cette petite soirée entre amies. Elle jeta un œil autour d elle et de la décoration. Bella venait d arriver avec un plateau ou se trouvait 4 verres de champagne.

\- Bon Anniversaire Lexa, fit elle dans un sourire.

Elle tendit à chacune une verre avant de recevoir une accolade de la brune.

\- Tu as fais ça pour moi ? Fit la sportive a sa compagne.

\- On dirait oui. Je sais que tu ne faites que rarement ton anniversaire à cause des entraînements ou des compétitions. Mais maintenant que je suis ta femme, je peux me permettre de te rendre plus disponible certains soirs.

\- Ha c est génial ! S exclama Lexa en venant l enlacer.

\- Attend d avoir vu mon cadeau ! S enthousiasma Alice.

Elle prit la main de son amie et l entraîna vers le coin de son loft qui faisait atelier. Sur un des chevalet se trouvait une toile emballé. Piquée par la curiosité, la sportive déballa la toile et esquissa un sourire en y trouvant deux jeunes femmes. L une avait de long cheveux brun, l autre une coupe beaucoup plus courte. La deuxième jeune femme y accompagnait la première en direction d un autel.

\- C est nous? Fit Lexa.

\- On s était toujours promis de s accompagner à l autel le jour où on se marierais. Vous m avez un peu pris de court à Vegas...

\- Je suis désolée Alice... Je sais a quel point ça comptait pour toi..

La sportive vient enlacer sa meilleure amie et lui souffla à l oreille.

\- Je compte bien lui offrir un vrai mariage. Tu seras la première à mon bras.

Vu d un angle extérieur, la complicité des deux jeunes femmes aurait pu rendre jalouse n importe qu elles femmes mais Clarke et Bella leurs faisaient suffisamment confiance. Bella de son côté, ne connaissant pas encore suffisamment la brune, lui offrit une nouvelle raquette de tennis monogramme à ses initiales.

\- À mon tour ! S enthousiasma la coach.

Elle alla fouiller son sac et y attrapa une enveloppe qu elle lui tendit. Dedans se trouvait deux billets d avions.

\- Paris ? Fit la brune.

\- Paris est la ville des amoureux. J ai pensé que pour notre lune de miel, on aurait pu..

Mais la brune ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l attira à elle pour l embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t aime, avait elle soufflé.

\- Je t aime aussi Commandante.

\- Lex '? Intervient Bella. D ou viens ton surnom? Il y a mile et une rumeur a ce sujet...

\- Tiens j avais pensé qu en tant que fan numéro une, tu en connaîtrais la signification, s amusa la sportive.

\- Hé bien il a tellement de rumeur que personnes ne s y retrouve...

\- Lesquelles par exemple ?

L étudiante rougit a l idée soumise par les rumeurs.

\- Il y a celle qui dit que tu commandes tout, même et surtout au lit.

\- Mhhh, ça n est pas si faux, intervient Clarke.

\- Hé ! Fit la brune.

\- Stop stop, intervient Alice amusée. C est moi qui ai lancé se surnom à l époque où tu es entrée dans le top dix. Tu t en souviens ?

\- Bien sûre. Je venais de renvoyer un ramasseur de balle parce qu il faisait n'importe quoi...

\- Tu m as fais penser à ton père. Quand nous étions petite, à chaque bêtises, il nous envoyait chacune dans un coin de la maison. On devait toujours l appeler Commandant alors quand je t ai vue disputer ce pauvre garçon, ça m est venue comme ça.

\- Et c est resté depuis. Lice' m a toujours appelé ainsi. Elle a donné une interview après un de mes matchs et m a appelé commandante. La journaliste a beaucoup apprécié et l à mentionné à plusieurs reprises. Voilà tout le mystère.

\- Et ton père à apprécié le clin d œil ?

Le visage de la sportive s assombrit à cette phrase.

\- Mon père n a jamais aimé me voir jouer au tennis. Ça n était pas un sport pour une fille de Commandant... Il aurait certainement préféré que je rentre dans l armée. Mais je suis fasciné par le tennis depuis toute petite.

\- J en connais une qui aurait sûrement aimé te voir en treillis, lui fit Alice.

\- On ne serait sûrement jamais connue... Fit la blonde.

\- Et maintenant que je t aie dans ma vie, je ne me passerais plus de toi, lui fit la sportive en l embrassant. Merci pour cette petite soirée à 4. C est tout ce dont j avais besoin pour décompresser.

\- Ta prochaine compétition est pour quand ?

\- Dans trois mois. Ça me laisse le temps de profiter un peu de ma femme avant de m y remettre sérieusement.

La blonde sourit à cette phrase.

**.**************

Leurs amies ayant pris congés aux alentours d une heure du matin, Alice et Bella se retrouvèrent enfin seule. L étudiante attrapa les quelques verres qui avaient servit et se rendit vers la cuisine.

\- Laisse ça, on s en occupera demain.

\- Je n aime pas laisser traîner les choses.

Profitant de l absence de la plus jeune, Alice récupéra un énorme carton qu elle posa sur le canapé.

\- Mais qu est ce que...? S étonna Bella en revenant. Ce n est pas mon anniversaire.

\- Je sais mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de jour précis pour te faire un cadeau.

\- Tu es dingue... Souffla Bella.

Elle contourna le canapé pour ouvrir la grande boîte. Elle reconnu facilement l objet en question bien que toujours dans un étui.

\- Mais c est...

\- J ai pensé que tu aimerais pouvoir continuer a jouer. Même si... Je sais que ce n'est pas la tienne. Octavia dit qu il est difficile de retrouver ce genre d objet car facile à revendre.

L étudiante ouvrit l étui et en sorti une guitare noire avec un ton bleutée.

\- Elle est magnifique...

\- Elle est accordée. Le vendeur m'a certifié que tu pourrais en jouer tout de suite.

\- La corde sont neuve. Je ne sais pas si je veux pouvoir en tirer une note correcte.

La jeune femme s assit sur le canapé, mis la guitare en appui sur une cuisse. Elle fit quelques notes et esquissa un sourire.

\- Mhhh ça devrait aller.

\- Tu me joues quelques choses ? Lui demanda Alice en s asseyant dans le canapé en face.

\- Il y a une chanson que j aime bien jouer. Je ne suis pas sûre des paroles vu que c est en français mais je peux essayer...

**" Je l aime à mourir - Francis Cabrel"**

Après avoir jouer un couplet en chantonnant les paroles, la jeune femme fut forcée de s interrompre en voyant sa compagne pleurer.

\- Mais... Pourquoi tu...?

Se levant sans dire un mot, la petite brune prit son visage en coupe pour venir l embrasser.

\- C était magnifique, souffla t elle. Même si je n ai pas tout compris. J en ai compris l essentiel.

\- Je ne l ai pas joué pour beaucoup de personnes, avoua Bella.

Charmée par cet aveux, la petite brune lui prit sa guitare, la posa à l abri et lui prit tendrement la main pour l entraîner vers leurs lit ou elles firent l amour avec une tendresse infinie.

.

* * *

**Une petite note de musique pour finir ce chapitre :)**

**J'aime beaucoup la version de Shakira, pas vous ? **

**Une review ? :D**

**Merci à celles qui me suivent encore :D**

**Bisous !**

**Ps: désolée pour les fautes de syntaxe ou les oublis, ça n'est pas visible en mode édition**


	27. Etre fixée

Quelques jours plus tard, profitant du jour de repos de Lexa, les quatre jeunes femmes s étaient retrouvés dans un petit café pour déjeuner. Elles discutaient de tout et rien lorsque Bella reçu un appel de la part de sa meilleure amie.

\- B'? Ou es tu ?

\- Au café qui fait le coin sur la 12ieme. Viens nous rejoindre.

\- Je suis avec Octavia. Elle doit te parler.

\- Euh bien sûre... Venez toutes les deux, on vous attends.

Elle posa son téléphone, légèrement inquiète.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda sa compagne.

\- Ça va, c est juste que... La Lieutenant veut me parler. Elle va passer avec Nikki.

La petite brune prit tendrement sa main.

\- Ça ira, tu verras.

Peu de temps après, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au café et saluèrent tout le monde.

\- Vous devez être Nikki ? Fit Clarke à la brune. Bella nous a souvent parlé de vous. Elle a regrette que vous n ayez pas su venir à Vegas.

\- J étais prise par mon stage. Mais une autre fois, pourquoi pas.

Bella fit une place à son amie tandis que la Lieutenant attrapait une chaise pour se joindre à elles.

\- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez toute la. Je préférais vous prévenir moi même plutôt que de vous convoquer au commissariat. L audience de Mademoiselle Harry's aura lieu vendredi...

\- Ce vendredi ? L interrompit Bella.

\- À l approche des fêtes, c est déjà étonnant que vous ayez obtenu une date aussi rapide.

Alice qui était toujours assise à ses côtés, lui serra tendrement la main.

\- Ça veut dire que... Que je vais encore devoir tout répéter et ça devant des inconnus..?

\- Malheureusement, oui. Si nous souhaitons une condamnation pour elle, il faudra en passer par la.

\- Je ne suis plus sûre de...

\- Je serais avec toi Bella, intervient Clarke. N oublies pas tout ce que t as dis le Docteur Denali et tout ira bien.

\- Tout ira bien B', lui souffla Nikki assise à côté d elle. On sera toute la pour te soutenir.

La brune enlaça tendrement son amie pour la réconforter.

\- C est une audience à huis clos. Étant donné la célébrité de Miss Harry's nous avons préféré restreindre l accès. Il n y aura que les avocats des parties civiles, les plaignantes et le jury.

\- Combien en tout ? S informa Alice.

\- Hé bien, en comptant Miss Swan, Miss Griffin et Miss Reyes. Nous avons 5 victimes

\- Sans compter sur toute celles qu elle aura sûrement payé pour les faire taire...

\- Ça, malheureusement nous ne le saurons jamais.

\- Je suis fière de toi Bella, lui fit Nikki. Et je le serais encore plus quand tout ça sera derrière toi.

Les deux amies s enlaceront à nouveaux.

\- Vous n avez jamais...? Intervient Lexa. Toute les deux ?

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent à cette possibilité.

\- Jamais ! Et toi avec Alice ? Vous êtes drôlement complices. Lui rétorqua Nikki.

\- Il est impossible pour toi que deux lesbiennes soient amies ? Alice et moi sommes proches depuis le décès de mon père si tu veux tout savoir. Elle m a beaucoup soutenue.

\- Désolée... Fit Nikki. Il est vrai que vous êtes drôlement complices. N importes qui se poserait la question...

\- Le tout est que nos compagnes respectives aient confiance en nous, lui fit Lexa.

\- He puis être avec toi, ce serait comme être avec ma grande sœur, s amusa Alice. Tu imagines le malaise ?

Cette phrase fit beaucoup rire la sportive tandis qu Alice remarquait le silence de sa compagne.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et y chercha un numéro.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Bella.

\- J appelle le Docteur Denali. Je crois que la revoir avant l audience te ferais beaucoup de bien.

Bella esquissa un sourire devant la façon dont la petite brune prenait soin d elle. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue avant que la jeune femme ne file pour passer son appel.

\- Elle est dingue de toi, lui fit Nikki.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Clairement. Je ne t ai jamais vue aussi heureuse depuis que tu la fréquente.

\- J en suis dingue si tu savais...

\- Ça se vois, lui assura Nikki.

Profitant de l absence de la Lieutenant et du fait que l autre couple roucoulait dans son coin, Bella questionna son amie.

\- Et avec Octavia, vous en êtes où ?

\- Elle reste souvent à la maison. Hier soir, j ai même failli lui dire que je l aime !

\- Et où est le mal ?

\- Je vais la faire fuir. On ne se fréquente que depuis 3 mois. Ça fait 2 semaines qu elle passe ses nuits avec moi. Lui dire que je suis amoureuse d elle maintenant, ça la ferait fuir.

Bella esquissa un sourire en voyant la Lieutenant qui se trouvait derrière son amie avec un plateau.

\- Je pense que tu vas être vite fixée, s amusa t elle.

La jeune femme paniqua et chercha à se dérober.

\- Octavia je...

Mais la policière esquissa un sourire gênée.

\- Un soucis ? Fit elle comme si elle n avait rien entendu.

\- Non non ! S exclama la brune. Tout va bien.

Mais Bella n était pas dupe, elle avait bien remarqué la présence de la jeune femme et était persuadée que celle ci les avaient entendue. Elle s apprêtait à répliquer mais fut interrompue par le retour de sa compagne.

\- Tu as rendez vous demain à 10h, lui annonça t elle.

\- D accord, je vais prévenir ma mère que je ne rentre pas cette semaine. Je vais rester ici pour me préparer à l audience.

La petite brune l embrassa tendrement sur le front pour marquer son soutiens.

**.**********

Le lendemain, après son rendez-vous d avec le docteur Denali, Alice était venue récupérer Bella et l avait amener au commissariat. En effet, la jeune femme voulait avoir une conversation avec la Lieutenant. La petite brune était partie chercher des cafés tandis que Bella s approchait du bureau de la belle brune.

\- Bella ? S étonna telle. Tout va bien ? Vous n avez pas changé d avis pour vendredi j espère ?

\- Le rendez-vous avec le Docteur Denali m a fait beaucoup de bien et m à convaincu d aller témoigner.

\- Tant mieux, c est une bonne chose.

\- Est ce qu pourrait discuter au calme ?

La jeune femme jeta un œil à sa montre et se leva.

\- Bien sûre, allons faire un tour. Alice n est pas la ?

\- Elle est partie nous chercher des cafés.

\- Génial, allons à sa rencontre.

Après avoir déposé un dossier sur le coin du bureau de son patron, la policière l invita à la suivre à travers les couloirs du commissariat.

\- J aurais aimé vous demander, comment envisagez vous votre histoire avec Nikki ?

\- Vous avez peur que je lui brise le cœur ?

\- Nikki est la sœur que je n ai jamais eue. Alors oui, quand elle dit clairement être amoureuse de vous et que vous faites comme si vous n aviez pas entendus...

La Lieutenant passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne le niez pas Lieutenant. Vous étiez la, vous l avez forcément entendue..

\- Je ne savais pas comment réagir...

\- Octavia... Je peux te tutoyer ?

\- Bien sûre, sourit la policière.

\- Nié ce que l on ressent n est pas une bonne chose...

\- Je ne le nie pas ! Bien sûre que je suis tombée amoureuse d elle. Comment ne pas m attacher à elle ? Mais.. Avec mon boulot...

\- Elle a accepté le métier que tu fais. Elle sait les risques que cela comporte. Je veux dire, nous avons grandit ensemble, elle sait les risque que ce métier implique. Elle a vécu avec moi les angoisses quand Charlie ne rentrait pas le soir à l heure prévue.

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire endurer ça...

\- Elle vit déjà dans l angoisse, crois moi. La peur que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments pour commencer et puis, le reste, ce sont les risques du métier.

\- Est ce que je peux te demander une faveur Bella ?

\- Bien sûre.

\- S il devait m'arriver malheur... J aimerais que ça soit toi qui prévienne Nikki.

La jeune femme fut touchée par l importance que tu lui accordait la policière.

\- Ça n arrive pas... Mais... Si jamais...

\- Merci.

La belle brune hésita un instant et vint l enlacer avant d être repointent par la petite brune.

\- Hey, doucement sur les embrassades.

Cette phrase fit sourire l étudiante tandis que la Lieutenant souriait gênée.

\- Désolée...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, lui assura Bella. Elle sait qu elle n a pas à être jalouse.

La petite brune passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

\- Néanmoins, je préfère rester vigilante.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison mon amour, je ne suis qu à toi.

Pour argumenter ses dirent, Bella vient sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Je fini mon service dans deux heures, fit la Lieutenant. Tu penses que...?

\- Que tu devrais foncer voir Nikki, oui. Lui fit Bella.

\- C est ce que je vais faire alors.

**.************

Comme convenu, à la fin de son service, la Lieutenant avait enfourché sa moto et venait de se garer devant l immeuble ou vivait Nikki. Elle venait de sortir de l ascenseur et après avoir hésité, avait frappé à la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir une jeune femme blonde lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Oui ? Fit celle-ci.

\- Euh... Je...

Complètement déboussolée, la Lieutenant jeta un œil autour d elle.

\- J ai du... Me tromper...

\- Vous chercher Nikki? Elle est entrain de se rhabiller.

\- De se...? Oh je vois.

La Lieutenant se mordit la langue pour retenir ses larmes et la colère qui venait de la gagner.

\- Vous pouvez entrer l attendre, lui annonça la blonde. On avait fini.

\- Non ça ira, vraiment.

Elle fit demi tour et emprunta les escaliers tandis que la jeune femme blonde fermait la porte de l appartement.

\- Qui c était ? Lui demanda Nikki.

\- Aucune idée. Une jeune femme. Je lui ai proposé d entrer mais...

\- À quoi elle ressemblait ?

\- Tu sais que je suis hétéro Nikki mais crois moi qu avec ce genre de femme, je serais prête à sauter le pas !

\- Dylan ! S énerva Nikki.

\- Grande, long cheveux brun, tenue de motarde.

\- Fais chier ! S exclama la brune.

Elle attrapa son blouson à la hâte, enfila ses bottines et se rua dans la cage d escaliers. Arrivée en bas de l immeuble, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et eut juste le temps de voir la moto de la Lieutenant tourner au coin de la rue.

.

* * *

**Voila pour le nouveau chapitre :)**

**Comme annoncé sur ma page, je posterais un peu moins fréquemment car je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitres d'avance.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D**

**Prenez soin de vous en cette drôle de période et si, comme moi, vous devez continuer à aller travailler, soyez prudent.**

**Bises !**


	28. Le procès

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le départ précipité de la policière. Bella n avait pas eu l occasion de parler à sa meilleure amie et n était donc pas au courant de la situation. L auto stoppeuse venait de terminer de s habiller et se rendit dans la cuisine ou l attendait Alice, Clarke et Lexa.

\- De quoi j ai l air?

\- Tu es magnifique, lui fit Alice.

La jeune femme avait revêtue une tenue simple composé d un pantalon de tailleur noir, d un chemisier blanc et d un cardigan assorti.

\- Je ne savais pas du tout comment m habiller pour ça...

\- Ne t en fais pas pour ça, lui assura Clarke.

\- On ferait bien d y aller, intervient Lexa qui venait de terminer sa tasse de café.

\- On attend pas Nikki ? Fit Bella.

La jeune femme attrapa son portable pour y scruter l heure alors qu on venait de frapper à la porte.

\- J y vais, lui dit Alice.

La petite brune traversa la cuisine et alla ouvrit la porte d entrée. Elle salua Nikki et la laissa entrée.

\- Tu es toute seule ? S etonna Bella.

\- Je... Octavia doit déjà être la bas.

\- Tu n en est pas certaine ?

\- On s est un peu disputée... Enfin je crois... Nous ne sommes plus ensemble...

\- Quoi ?!

\- On en parlera plus tard d accord ?

\- Sûrement pas ! Tu montes avec moi en voiture et tu me racontes absolument tout. Alice nous conduira.

\- On vous suit, fit Lexa. On passe récupérer Costia sur la route.

Pendant le temps que dura le trajet, Nikki narra à son amie la façon dont la policière était arrivée à l improviste chez elle, se méprenant sur la situation.

\- Donc elle a croisé Dylan et elle est partie ? Lui demanda Bella.

\- Dylan lui a dit que j étais entrain de me rhabiller. Elle en a déduit le reste...

\- Mais.. Vous n en avez pas reparler ?

\- J ai couru après elle dans les escaliers mais elle était déjà partie. Elle est sur répondeur et ne réponds à aucune de mes textos...

\- Mais... Dylan... C est pas la fille à qui tu sers de modèle pour son jury de fin d année ?

\- Si...

\- Alors elle a tout imaginé ?

\- Elle a tout imaginé, oui. Je suis amoureuse d elle B', tu le sais non ? Comment j aurais pu la tromper ?

\- Et tu lui as dis tout ça ?

\- J ai laissé un million de message sur son répondeur... Je crois que c est trop tard. C est fini.

\- Mais ça ne peut pas finir comme ça !

\- On est arrivée, leurs annonça Alice.

\- Concentré toi sur ton témoignage, lui fit Nikki. Le reste attendra.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et s eclipsa de la voiture tandis que la petite brune quittait la place du conducteur pour venir lui ouvrir. La jeune femme descendit du véhicule.

\- Concentre toi sur ce que t as dis le Docteur Denali hier et tout ira bien, lui souffla Alice.

Elle l embrassa tendrement sur le front.

\- N'oublies pas que je suis la. Si tu as un doute, si tu ne sais plus quoi dire. Regarde vers moi.

Bella sourit à ces mots et vient tendrement chercher ses lèvres.

\- Je t aime, lui souffla t elle.

\- Je t aime aussi mon amour.

**.************************

Le couple se rendit vers le palais de justice de Forks ou les attendaient déjà Lexa, Clarke et Costia. Alors qu elles s apprêtaient à rentrer dans le grand hall, Bella répéra au loin la policière.

\- Octavia !

\- Bella, qu est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda sa compagne qui la suivait.

\- Il faut que j aille lui parler !

\- Maintenant ? Il faut que tu restes concentré sur ton témoignage.

\- Je sais déjà ce que je dois dire. Je vais juste lui dire deux mots et je te rejoints.

La petite brune soupira résignée.

\- Je t attends a l intérieur.

\- Je fais vite, promis.

Bella lui vola un baiser et rebroussa chemin. Elle trouva la policière en compagnie de son père.

\- Miss Swan ? S étonna la belle brune. Vous devriez déjà être à l intérieur.

\- Il fallait que je vous parles.

\- Allons bon Bella. Toute cette histoire fait déjà assez parler d elle, ne va pas en plus en rajouter, intervient Charlie.

\- En rajouter ?

\- Venez, fit la policière en lui prenant la main sous le regard surpris de son supérieur.

Elle l entraîna à l écart.

\- Un soucis ? Tu ne veux plus témoigner ?

\- Pas avant de t avoir parler.

\- Si c est à propos de Nikki...

\- Tout ça est un énorme malentendu. Dylan, la jeune femme qui était chez Nikki, c est uniquement une amie. Elle lui a demandé de poser pour elle pour son jury de fin d année.

\- Et elle posait nue ?

\- Nikki à beaucoup hésité avant d accepter mais oui, elle posait nue. Dylan avait proposé de la payer. Elle a eu besoin d argent pour payer ses dernières fournitures.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m en avoir parler ? J aurais pu l aider !

\- Nikki à sa fierté. Elle a toujours voulu payer seule ses cours de stylisme. Son dernier stage a débouché sur un possible contrat. Elle a eu des frais inattendu.

\- Mais je... J aurais du...

\- N'importe qui aurait aurais réagit de la même façon.

\- Il faut que je lui parle !

\- Il va falloir attendre, intervient Alice qui venait de les rejoindre. On vient de vous appeler à la barre Lieutenant.

La policière hocha la tête et suivit le couplé vers le grand bâtiments.

.*************

Le passage à la barre d Octavia se fit sans encombre. Elle remercia le juge et se leva pour rejoindre le peu de personnes présentes. L avocate de Victoria se leva pour prendre la parole.

\- La défense appelle à la barre Isabella Swan.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Alice lui serra tendrement la main pour l encourager. Bella quitta sa place et se rendit à la barre où elle accrocha directement le regard de sa compagne.

Elle prêta serment et s assit à sa place.

\- Miss Swan, pouvez vous nous expliquer dans quelle circonstances Miss Harry's vous a agressée ?

\- Objection ! S exclama l avocate de Victoria. Cette audience a justement pour but de déterminer si il y a eu ou non agression.

\- Retenu, accorda la juge. Maître Davis, veuillez reformuler.

\- Bien. Miss Swan pouvez vous nous raconter ce qu il s est exactement passer cet après midi la ?

\- He bien je...

\- Je sais qu il est pénible pour vous de devoir encore raconter cet épisode. Prenez votre temps.

\- On venait d assister au match de Lexa contre Victoria.

\- Qui ça "on"?

\- Alice et moi.

\- Votre petite amie, c est ça ?

\- C est ça, oui. Ma compagne.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie toutes les deux. On devait rejoindre Lexa et Clarke par après. Enfin, Miss Woods et Miss Griffin. Quand en allant vers la sortie, j ai eu besoin d aller au toilettes. Nous étions déjà bien engagée vers la sortie, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Alice avait eu un badge V.I.P. alors nous sommes passés par une petite porte dérobée où il était écrit privé.

\- Vous saviez que vous n aviez pas à être la ?

\- He bien d après ce badge, nous pouvions passer partout et...

\- Poursuivez Miss.

\- Je suis entrée dans les toilettes...

\- Seule? Fit l avocate.

\- Seule, oui. Alice m a attendu dehors. Je suis entrée et je suis tombée sur Victoria. Elle pestait sur le faites que j ai pu entrer la.

\- Dans quel état était Miss Harry's à ce moment là ?

\- Hé bien elle avait l air soulagée d avoir perdu. De ne plus devoir subir toute cette pression engendrée par la place de numéro un. Je suis rentrée dans une cabine, j ai fais ce que j avais à faire et je suis sortie.

\- Et c est la qu elle vous a agressée ?

\- Elle m a demandé de rester avec elle. Elle a sortit quelques chose de son sac. J ai compris après qu il s agissait de drogue. Elle a vidé le contenu de la pochette et s est approche de moi... C est la que tout à dérapé..

\- Vous a t elle dit quelques choses ?

\- Elle a dit...

L étudiante détacha son regard de celui d Alice.

\- Qu elle rêverait de voir mes yeux se révulsés après l orgasme...

La colère venait de gagner la petite brune qui crispa sa main sur son genou.

\- Détends toi, lui souffla Lexa assise à côté d elle. La sportive prit sa main pour l aider à se calmer.

Bella continua à raconter ce qu il s était passer dans les toilettes avant d être invité à retourner s asseoir.

\- Je suis fière de toi, lui souffla Alice en prenant sa main.

L étudiante sourit à cette phrase et se re concentra sur le reste de l audience.

\- La défense appelle à la bar Miss Reyes.

La sportive se leva hesitante et rejoignit la bar. Après avoir prêté serment, la jeune femme témoigna à son tour.

\- Racontez nous le soir ou Miss Harry's a abusé de vous s il vous plaît.

\- C était un soir, il y a quelques mois. Elle m avait invité chez elle. J ai été très amoureuse de Victoria et je pense qu elle l à toujours su. Elle m a ramené chez elle pour boire un verre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j avais accepté... Peut être que j espérais qu elle me remarque enfin. On était assise dans son canapé et elle m a embrassée. Au début, elle était tendre... Et puis, elle m a poussé dans le canapé et elle a commencé à être plus brusque. Plus sèche dans ses mots. Elle avait bu plusieurs verres au cours de la soirée. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive comme ça... Alors je l ai repoussée...

\- Et elle a abuse de vous ?

\- Elle m a... Poussée dans le canapé. Elle tenait mes bras au dessus de moi et a force le barrage de mes lèvres. J ai dis non, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Elle a maintenu sa prise, m a ordonné de me calmer et a défait mon pantalon. J ai serré les jambes mais elle a force le passage avec son genou et m a pénétré de force.

Costia ne peu retenir ses larmes suite à ses souvenirs.

\- Miss Reyes, fit l avocate. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

La jeune femme se leva chancelante et regagna sa place à côté de Clarke avant que celle ci ne soit appelée elle aussi à la bar.

.

* * *

**Alors, votre avis ?**

**Costia prend cher dans mes Fanfic XD mdrrr.**

**Bisous à tous et surtout, COURAGE **


	29. Verdict

Tout le monde avait maintenant témoigné. Victoria elle aussi avait donné sa version des faits. Les six jeunes femmes attendaient patiemment dehors. Nikki tournait elle en rond en attendant le verdict.

\- Je pense que le résultat ne va pas tarder, fit Octavia en sortant.

Elle accrocha le regard de Nikki.

\- Est ce qu on peut discuter ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- Oh tiens tu veux bien me parler maintenant ? Ça fait 2 jours que j essaye de te joindre par tous les moyens et c est maintenant que tu as décidé qu il était temps qu on parle ? S énerva la jeune femme.

Elle s apprêtait à tourner les talons mais c était compter sur l intervention de Bella qui venait de se lever.

\- Parlez vous s il te plaît, lui fit la jeune femme. J ai accepté de témoigne, j ai tout re vécu de ce qu il m est arrivé au moins 3 fois. Si je peux surmonter ça, tu peux discuter avec la femme que tu aimes.

Après avoir inspiré profondément, la jeune femme consentit à se retourner vers la policière.

\- Tu as 5 minutes, lui annonça t elle.

\- Je n ai pas besoin de plus.

Comblant la distance entre elles, Octavia vient sceller leurs lèvres avec tendresse.

\- Pardon, murmura t elle contre sa bouche. J ai eu si peur en voyant cette... Cette blonde chez toi. Je... Je suis amoureuse de toi...je suis désolée de ne pas t avoir laissé le bénéfice du doute.

La jeune femme hésita un moment. Sa raison lui disait de la repousser et de la faire ramer plus longtemps mais son cœur lui, la fit l attirer à nouveau à elle pour venir l embrasser.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, souffla t elle contre sa bouche.

\- Jamais, renchérit la belle brune en venant l embrasser à nouveau.

\- Lieutenant ! Tonna la voix de Charlie qui venait de sortir. Vous faites honte à votre uniforme !

La belle brune s éloigna à regret de sa compagne, forcé d obéir à son supérieur direct.

\- Ça suffit, intervient Bella. Elles sont majeures toutes les deux. Elles s aiment rien de plus.

\- Il n empêche que lorsque la Lieutenant porte son uniforme, elle doit le respecter. Lui fit Charlie.

\- Je respecte mon uniforme chef et vous le savez, lui dit Octavia. Nous ne faisions rien de mal.

Le moustachu marmonna dans sa barbe et tourna les talons.

\- Je te rejoins à la maison ce soir, fit elle à Nikki. Il faut que je file.

La belle brune lui vola un baiser et fila dans l auditoire.

\- Merci, fit Nikki à son amie.

\- Il était important que vous vous parliez, lui dit Bella.

La brune enlaça son amie tandis que la porte de la salle d audience s ouvrait à nouveau laissant apparaître leurs avocate.

\- Les jurés on trouves un verdict. Allons y.

**.**************

Bien plus tard, tout le monde s était réunis chez Lexa. La sportive avait servit à tout le monde un verre de vin.

\- Quand je pense qu elle s en sort avec une peine de prison de 5 ans avec sursis et l obligation de voir un psy, Jura Alice.

\- Malheureusement, l argent fait beaucoup dans ce monde, lui rappela Clarke. L important c est qu on puisse toutes aller de l avant.

\- Cost'? Fit la sportive à son adversaire. Tu as été drôlement silencieuse toute la journée...tout va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou pleurer... 5 ans ? C est rien du tout. Avec du sursis en plus ! Elle ne mettra sûrement jamais les pieds en prison !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée...

\- Tu n y es pour rien Lex'. J aurais du me méfier...

Tandis qu elles discutaient, Alice jeta un œil inquiet à sa compagne.

\- Je vais bien, lui assura celle ci.

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Je pense avoir fait le plus dur. Maintenant avec ton soutien, je vais pouvoir oublier tout ça.

\- Si on partait ? Qu en penses tu ?

\- Partir ? Comme si j avais les moyens après notre road trip a Vegas...

\- Moi j ai les moyens intervient Lexa. J ai un coup de fil a passer et j ai un jet de disponible pour vous.

\- Dans ce cas, vous venez avec nous. Leurs fit la petite brune.

\- Je dois voir avec ma coach, s amusa la sportive.

\- He bien, je pense que ça nous ferais énormément de bien. Ton shooting pour le calendrier n est que dans 2 semaines, leurs dit la blonde.

\- Deal alors! S exclama la petite brune. Qu en penses tu ?

\- Pourquoi pas, fit Bella. Et on irait où ?

\- Hé bien, j ai toujours un séjours à Paris à faire valoir, leurs dit Lexa.

\- Paris ? Mais c est le séjour pour votre voyage de noces...

\- J avais penser à rester une semaine sur Paris et Clarke et moi prolongerions de quelques jours, suggéra la sportive. On pourrait partir toute ensemble.

\- Toutes ? Fit Bella. Je pourrais proposer à Nikki de venir si Octavia sait se libérer.

\- Deal alors! S enthousiasma Lexa. Je vais nous trouver un endroit.

**.************

Quelques jours plus tard après avoir tout mis en place et après plusieurs heures d avions, les six jeunes femmes venaient de poser leurs valises dans l entrée du grand appartement loué par Lexa en plein Paris.

\- J ai fait livré un sapin qui arrivera demain, leurs fit la sportive. J ai pensé qu on pourrait le décorer toutes ensemble.

\- Tu viens de faire une heureuse, s amusa Alice en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de Bella.

\- J adore Noël! S enthousiasma celle ci. Quand est ce qu on va sur les marchés de Noël ?

\- On vient d arriver, lui dit sa compagne. Allons d abord poser nos affaires dans notre chambre et nous verrons par quoi commencer.

\- Si on allais dîner toutes ensembles ce soir ? Suggéra Nikki.

\- Bonne idée, lui fit Clarke. Lexa et moi irons faire quelques commissions cet après midi comme ça nous aurons de quoi faire cette semaine.

\- Des préférences pour les chambres ? Fit Bella.

\- Elles ont toutes un grand lit d après les photos fournies par l agence, les informa Lexa.

\- Génial alors, je prends la première que je trouve.

La jeune femme disparut avec son sac à dos vers l étage.

\- Je ne pensais pas un jour voir Paris, fit Octavia qui venait de se diriger vers une des grandes fenêtres d ou l ont voyait la Tour Eiffel.

\- Je suis déjà venue pour la Fashion Week, Lui fit Nikki. Si tu veux, ce soir je te ferais découvrir quelques endroits.

\- Ça me plairait, répondit la policière avec un sourire.

\- Tu n as pas eu trop du mal à prendre congés ? La questionna Clarke.

\- À vrai dire, Charlie n était pas très heureux mais cette année je n ai encore pris que 2 semaines. Il devait me les accorder.

\- Il va falloir que je me décide à aller lui parler, lui dit Bella en redescendant.

\- Je viendrais avec toi, intervient Alice.

\- Je ne sais pas si c est une bonne idée... Autant ne pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur tout de suite...

\- Ton père devra bien se rendre à l évidence, fit Clarke.

\- Oh crois moi, il l a toujours su. Il a juste préféré éviter le sujet depuis toujours.

\- Tu as choisis une chambre ? Lui demanda Lexa pour changer de sujet.

\- J ai pris la deuxième. Le lit avait l air plus grand et la vue de la Tour Eiffel est magnifique.

\- Prenez celles qui vous plaira, fit la sportive à Nikki. On prendra celle qui reste avec Clarke.

\- C est votre voyage de noces, fit Nikki. C est à vous de choisir d abord.

Clarke esquissa un sourire et alla poser leurs valises dans l une des chambres d ou l on pouvait aussi voir la Tour Eiffel.

.

* * *

**Apres Vegas, Paris :p**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**et pour le procès de Victoria ?**

**j'attends vos review :)**

**désolée pour l'attente, avec le boulot etc, je suis épuisée le soir.**

**A très vite**


	30. Paris

Au soir, les six jeunes femmes venaient de sortir du restaurant et flânaient sur l un des marchés de Noël non loin de la lorsque Bella repéra une énorme patinoire.

\- Une patinoire ! S exclama t elle enthousiaste.

\- Sans moi, fit Alice. Je ne tiens pas sur ces machins la !

\- Je t apprendrais ! Alleeez bébé, s il te plaît.

\- Je crois que tu n y couperas pas, s amusa Nikki. Quand Bella voit une patinoire, elle y va. C est comme ça depuis toujours.

\- On te guidera si tu veux, intervint Lexa.

\- Mais vous vous êtes toutes ligué contre moi... Soupira la petite brune.

Bella lui prit la main et l entraîna vers le petit guichet.

\- 6 tickets s il vous plaît et 6 locations de patins.

\- Ça fera 43€, lui annonça le responsable. Pour les patins, voyez avec ma femme.

La jeune femme attrapa son portefeuille et paya avant de se précipiter vers la femme du responsable du chalet pour lui prendre des patins. Elle aida sa compagne à chausser ces patins et la guida sur la glace.

\- Qu est ce que tu ne me fais pas faire... Pesta celle ci.

\- Promis, si tu tombes, je te masserais moi même.

\- La, tu m intéresse!

Amusée, la jeune femme prit les mains de sa compagne et se mit a patiner.

\- Ou as tu appris à patiner ? S étonna Alice en la voyant patiner en marche arrière.

\- J allais souvent patiner avec ma mère avant qu elle ne tombe malade. J ai même mes propres patins à Jacksonville.

Bella guida la petite brune sur la glace pendant que les deux autres couples patinaient de leurs côté.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais patiner, fit Nikki à la policière.

\- Hé bien j ai grandis à Forks. Mon père allait souvent à la pêche sous la glace avec Charlie. Il m est arrivé de les accompagner et de patiner pour m occuper.

Tandis qu elles discutaient, un jeune garçon et son petite frère passa à côté d elles a toute vitesse.

\- Hey ! Faites attention ! Pesta Nikki.

\- Il ne sait pas freiner ! S exclama le plus âgé.

Le plus jeune fonçait maintenant droit sur Clarke et Lexa.

\- Attention ! Fit le petit garçon.

Elles n eurent pas le temps de se séparer qu il les heurta de pleins fouets, les faisant tomber tous les trois.

**.********

C est plusieurs heures plus tard que les 3 couples rentrèrent ensemble de l hôpital où elles avaient accompagnés Clarke qui était lourdement tombes sur la glace.

\- C est gentil les filles, vraiment. Mais je vous assure que ça va.

\- Tu aurais pu avoir pire qu une légère commotion, pesta Lexa.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien, lui fit la blonde en s asseyant dans le canapé.

\- Tu devrais monter te reposer...

La sportive s assit à côté d elle l air inquiète.

\- Et raté notre première soirée à Paris ? Sûrement pas. Je veux décorer le sapin moi aussi.

Dans un coin du salon trônait à présent un conifère géant ainsi que plusieurs carton remplit de décorations.

\- Met au moins des lunettes de soleil comme t as dis l urgentiste.

La brune lui tendit une de ses paires de lunettes.

\- Tu nous as fais peur Clarke, fit Alice en s asseyant non loin de la.

\- Je viens de recevoir un SMS de la part de Lucas, intervient Octavia. Il s en veut beaucoup de ne pas avoir réussis à stopper Ethan.

\- Tu lui as donné ta carte ? Lui demanda Nikki.

\- Déformation professionnelle. Je donne souvent ma carte aux victimes.

\- Avec ton numéro personnel ? S étonna sa compagne.

\- Comme nous sommes à Paris, j ai donné mon numéro personnel, oui.

\- À un gamin de 18 ans ? Il ne va plus te lâcher...

Amusée, la policière attira Nikki à elle.

\- Jalouse Miss Reed?

\- Ja... Quoi ? Connais pas !

Riant de sa réaction, la belle brune vient l embrasser tendrement.

\- Je propose qu on se pose un peu avant d attaquer le sapin. Fit Bella. Je vais aller faire du café pour tout le monde.

\- Je viens t aider, lui fit sa meilleure amie en se dérobant des bras de la policière. Je ferais du thé pour celles qui veut.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Fit la sportive à sa coach.

\- Ça va, les médicaments font déjà effets. J ai juste une gêne à cause de la lumière.

\- J ai eu tellement peur en te voyant à terre , avoua la brune.

\- Et moi alors ! Tu es tombée toi aussi. Imagine, la nouvelle numéro une mondiale qui se casse une jambe en vacances !

\- Je suis assurée pour ça. Je m en serais énormément voulu si tu avais été gravement blessée.

\- Je vais bien, lui assura la blonde.

Elle attira la sportive à elle pour venir sceller leurs lèvres.

**.******

Après une heure de décorations intense, le sapin au couleur rouge et or était pratiquement terminé.

\- Il ne reste plus que l étoile, fit Bella. Qui la met ?

\- Ça a l air de te tenir tellement à cœur, s amusa Octavia. Alors vas y.

\- Laisse moi t aider, lui fit sa compagne.

La petite brune se glissa dans son dos, posa une main sur la sienne et l aida à poser l étoile au sommet du sapin avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Il est magnifique, dit Bella.

\- Je trouve aussi, s enthousiasma Clarke.

\- Lice' tu peux venir m aider? Lui demanda Lexa depuis le couloir. J ai fais du lait de poule.

Délaissant sa compagne, la jeune femme rejoignit sa meilleure amie à la cuisine.

\- B'! Lança Nikki. Tu es sous une branche de gui !

L auto stoppeuse leva la tête et vit qu effectivement, elle se trouvait sous une branche de gui.

\- Attends, fit Octavia en se levant du canapé.

Elle s approcha de la jeune femme et vient l embrasser sur la joue avant de se rasseoir.

\- Quoi ? Fit la policière à la brune à côté d elle.

\- Oh rien. Tu te lèves spontanément pour embrasser ma meilleure amie. Tout va bien !

Agacée par l attitude de la jeune femme, Nikki se leva du canapé et quitta la pièce.

\- Mais qu est ce que...

La policière se leva à sa suite.

\- C était quoi ça? S étonna Bella.

Lexa et Alice revenaient à présent de la cuisine avec chacune plusieurs tasses.

\- Ou sont O' et Nikki ? S informa Lexa.

\- Je crois qu elles viennent de se disputer...

La petite brune venait de traverser le salon pour attirer sa compagne à elle.

\- Tu étais sous une branche de gui, fit elle avec un sourire.

Pendant ce temps là, la policière venait de grimper à l étage. Elle tapa doucement à la porte de la chambre qu elle partageait avec Nikki

\- Je ne veux voir personne ! Lança celle ci en colère.

Loin de se démonter, la policière ouvrit la porte.

\- Attention, je suis armée, fit elle en entrant.

N obtenant aucune réponse de la brune, la policière se dirigea vers le grand lit ou se trouvait la jeune femme, tournant le dos à la porte.

\- Bae...

\- J ai envie d être seule.

La policière se colla dans son dos et l attira contre elle de manière possessive.

\- Arrête. Il n'y a rien à imaginer. Je suis avec toi.

\- Tu viens d embrasser ma meilleure amie devant tout le monde !

\- C était une bise ! C est tout. Ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! Ne pas avoir de baiser quand on est sous une branche de gui, ça porte malheur.

Elle colla un peu plus la jeune femme à elle, la forçant a se tourner et se coucher sur le dos pour capturer son regard.

\- Ça ne voulait rien dire, d accord ? Je suis amoureuse de toi.

La policière se pencha pour venir sceller leurs lèvres. Après un instant d hésitation, Nikki fini par répondre à son baiser.

\- Pardon, souffla t elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas autant douter de toi.

Nikki fit une moue gênée et l attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser.

\- Si on redescendait ? Proposa Octavia.

\- Encore 5 minutes. J ai envie de rester un peu comme ça.

La policière sourit et s enfonça un peu plus dans le lit pour poser sa tête sur l épaule de la jeune femme.

.

* * *

**Les filles sont à Paris :)**

**Leurs première soirée a déja été mouvementée ^^**

**QUID de la suite ? :p lol**

**On verra ^^ **

**A très vite :D**


	31. S'acharner

Peu de temps après, les quatre jeunes femmes restée au salon à discuter envisageaient la journée de demain.

\- On pourrait aller voir la tour Eiffel ? Suggéra Bella.

\- Je pensais aller visiter le Louvre demain, lui fit la petite brune.

\- Et si on parlait de tout ça demain ? Proposa Lexa. Tu as besoin de repos princesse, fit elle à sa compagne.

\- Je vais bien, fit celle ci. J ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

\- Raison de plus pour aller au lit. Il est bientôt minuit. Tu as eu une journée éprouvante.

\- Bon bon, fit la blonde résignée. Si c est un ordre Docteur Woods.

La sportive esquissa un sourire et tendit la main à la blonde pour la lever du canapé.

\- Vas y doucement.

\- Bien docteur.

La blonde senti la tête lui tournée mais n en parla pas à sa compagne. Elle salua leurs amies respectives et suivit la brune vers leurs chambre laissant Bella et Alice seule au salon.

\- Enfin seule, fit la petite brune en attirant sa compagne dans ses bras.

Elle l embrassa tendrement et l entraîna vers le canapé ou elles se retrouvèrent à s embrasser.

\- Lice'... Protesta celle-ci.

\- Tu me rends dingue, souffla la petite brune au dessous d elle.

Elle fit doucement remonter le haut de Bella qui se figea.

\- Tout va bien ? S inquiéta Alice.

\- Ça va... Je..

\- Hé, souffla la petite brune. C est moi d accord? Je ne te forcerais jamais à rien.

Bella esquissa un sourire et prit son visage en coupe pour venir l embrasser.

\- Je t aime, souffla t elle.

\- Et je t aime aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Viens, fit la petite brune après un moment en se redressant. Allons nous coucher.

\- Mais tu voulais...

\- Il n'y a pas que moi qui doit avoir envie.

\- Mais je...

\- Ça n est rien. J aime dormir contre toi.

\- Pardon... Fit Bella.

\- De quoi t excuses tu ?

\- J en sais rien...

La petite brune lui prit tendrement la main et l entraîna vers l étage ou elles croisèrent Octavia sur le palier.

\- Hey, fit celle ci. Désolée pour tout à l heure...

\- Ça n est rien, lui assura Bella. Ça va vous deux ?

\- Ça va. Nikki s est endormie. Je voulais venir m excuser.

\- I pas de mal, lui assura Bella. Elle a eu peur.

\- Peut être mais mon geste était déplacé. Je m en excuse.

\- Merci pour ta franchise Octavia, lui dit Alice en souriant.

Les trois jeunes femmes se saluèrent. Le couple rejoignit sa chambre. Bella se posa devant la grande fenêtre d où l on pouvait voir la Tour Eiffel.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Souffla Alice en se glissant dans son dos.

\- À rien de précis...

\- Isabella, protesta la petite brune. C est à moi que tu parles.

\- Je suis heureuse d avoir pris la route vers Jacksonville a pied et d y avoir été prise en stop.

Alice sourit et posa un baiser dans sa nuque.

\- Je n aurais pas pu laisser une si jolie femme sur le bord de la route. Qui sait ce qu il aurait pu arriver.

Souriant elle aussi, Bella se retourna pour lui faire face et passa ses bras dans son cou.

\- Ma vie à complètement changé cet après midi la. J en suis si fière.

Pour argumenter ses dires, elle vint chercher les lèvres de sa compagne. Glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et la guida vers la grand lit.

\- Qu est... Qu est ce que tu fais ? Souffla la petite brune perdue.

\- J ai envie de faire l amour à ma femme.

Assise sur le lit, Alice fut surprise de la voir grimper sur elle a califourchon.

\- Bella... Je...

\- J ai envie, je te le promet. J ai juste mal interprété ton geste tout à l heure.

\- Tu me le promet ?

\- Je te le promet mon amour, je te le promet.

.

Le lendemain matin, les trois couples se retrouvèrent dans la grande cuisine ou Alice et Bella avaient préparé le petit déjeuner.

\- Pas pour moi, merci. Avais répondu Clarke lorsque la petite brune lui avait proposé des pancakes.

\- Clarkie, il faut que tu manges, nous avons une journée chargée au programme, lui fit Alice.

\- Je n ai pas faim. J ai des nausées ce matin.

\- Des nausées matinales ? Heureusement que je sais que tu es avec une femme sinon je me poserait des questions, s amusa Alice.

La sportive elle, s inquiétait pour sa compagne.

\- Princesse tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Ça va oui, ça doit être le contre coup d hier. Je vais reprendre un des cachets prescrit par le médecin et ça ira.

\- Je préférais que tu manges un morceau alors.

\- Lex' je...

\- He, j ai jure de prendre soin de toi. Même si c était un mariage à Vegas pour moi ça implique tout ce qu il en découle. Donc prendre soin de ma femme est une de mes priorités.

La blonde sourit à cette déclaration en public et se pencha vers elle pour l embrasser.

\- Je t aime, avait elle soufflé avant d attraper un pancakes.

\- Ça va vous deux ? Fit Bella à sa meilleure amie pendant que les autres discutaient.

\- Ça va oui. J ai juste mal interprété son geste.

\- Elle est amoureuse de toi tu sais ? Ça se voit. Elle te cherches toujours du regard quand elle arrive dans une pièce. Elle te protège de loin.

\- Je sais...

\- Les femmes ne sont pas toutes comme Tess. Elle ne te méritait pas.

\- J aurais du le voir à l époque. Elle recevait souvent des textos le soir et ne me laissait jamais approcher de son portable.

\- Octavia est une fille bien. Charlie m a déjà parlé d elle et crois moi, il est doué pour cerner les gens.

\- Je sais, fit Nikki.

Bella attrapa tendrement la main de sa meilleure amie.

\- Détends toi et profites juste de ce séjour ensemble.

Nikki se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Bella tandis qu Octavia se glissait à nouveau à côté d elle.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux.

La policière esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour sceller leurs lèvres avant d être interrompue par un SMS sur son portable.

\- Shit... Fit elle en l attrapant.

Nikki se sentit immédiatement paniqué mais tacha de ne pas le montrer.

\- Un soucis ?

\- C est... Je crois que tu avais raison.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et prit le portable que sa compagne lui tendait. Elle y lu un SMS et sentit la colère la gagner.

\- Nikki ? L appela Bella qui avait capte sa colère.

\- C'est Lucas. Il demande comment va Clarke et il lui propose d aller se promener sur le bord de la Seine et de lui montrer Paris.

\- Lucas ? Intervient Alice. Le petit jeune de la patinoire ?

\- Je savais que tu lui avais tape dans l œil, pesta Nikki.

\- Il n a pas du comprendre que je préférais les femmes, lui fit Octavia.

\- Qu est ce que tu vas répondre ?

La policière prit son téléphone, composa un SMS et le tendit à Nikki.

\- " C est gentil de prendre des nouvelles. Clarke va mieux. Merci pour l invitation mais ma femme connaît déjà Paris. Nous allons donc découvrir la ville ensemble. Merci quand même"

\- Humphhh, souffla Nikki. Il a du cran ce petit. Tu as presque 10 ans de plus que lui.

\- Je suis restée courtoise tu vois.

\- Moi je lui aurais dit clairement ma façon de penser.

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse, souffla Octavia en se penchant pour venir l embrasser.

\- Alors, le programme d aujourd'hui convient à tout le monde ? S informa Bella. Balade sur la Seine et puis visite du Louvre ? Ensuite si vous voulez découvrir un peu Paris en couple, on se séparera dans l après midi.

\- Ça nous va, fit Octavia.

\- Clarke ? Fit la sportive à sa compagne.

\- Oui, allons y.

\- Bon ! Avant toutes choses, je vais aller courir. O' tu viens avec moi ? Fit elle à la policière.

\- Pourquoi pas. J aimerais bien voir le programme d échauffement d une numéro une mondiale.

\- Tu vas devoir suivre le rythme.

\- Ne t en fais pas pour moi va. J ai fini première au test de sélection de la police et je fini dans le top 3 à chaque bilan mensuel.

\- Nous verrons ça, fit la sportive.

Celle ci se leva pour quitter sa place et attrapa les bols présents sur la table.

\- Attends... Je vais t aider, lui fit Clarke en se levant.

Elle attrapa un bol et chancela légèrement.

\- Tu vas bien ? S inquiéta Alice.

\- J ai du me relever trop vite.

Elle attrapa un autre bol, ferma les yeux pour chasser le voile noir qui venait d apparaître et repoussa sa chaise.

\- Je ne me...

Elle n eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sa vue se brouilla et elle se sentit partir. C était sans compter sur la rapidité d Alice qui avait anticipé ses gestes. Elle la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras.

\- Clarke !

Lexa de l autre côté de la pièce, assista à la scène de loin. Elle jeta le torchon qu elle avait dans les mains et se précipita vers elles.

\- Princesse !

Elle aida Alice à la porter vers le salon et le grand canapé suivit par Nikki, Octavia et Bella.

\- Je croyais qu elle allait mieux ? S inquiéta Nikki.

\- Il faut croire qu elle a menti... Souffla la policière.

La sportive allongea doucement sa compagne et tapota sa joue.

\- Clarke !

La jeune femme papillonna et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

\- Wooow... C était quoi ça?

\- Tu es tombées dans les pommes. Heureusement Alice t a rattrapée.

\- Merci, lui fit la blonde. J ai du... Du me relever trop vite.

\- Il est hors de question que tu quittes l appartement aujourd'hui. Les filles iront se promener sans nous. Je vais appeler un médecin et tu vas rester ici au chaud avec moi.

\- Mais on est à Paris et..

\- On ne prends pas de risques inutile. Tu as besoin de repos.

\- Bon... Si c est un ordre commandante.

\- Tu m as fais peur Clarkie, lui dit Alice.

\- Quoi tu n aimes pas quand les femmes te tombes dans les bras ?

\- Pas la femme de ma grande sœur, non.

\- Ça va, ne t en fais pas. Je vais bien.

La petite brune rassurée quitta le canapé et vient vers sa compagne.

\- Je pense que ça sera juste nous 4 aujourd'hui.

\- Ça ne fais rien, nous visiterons Le Louvre demain. Je sais a quel point tu as envie de jouer les guides. On ira se promener sur les champs élysé aujourd'hui.

\- Non, intervient la blonde. Ne gâchez pas votre journée pour moi.

\- On adapte juste nos plans, lui fit Bella. Nous irons demain c est pareil.

\- Et toi, tu vas venir avec moi dans notre chambre, je vais fermer les rideaux et tu vas te reposer. Fit Lexa à sa coach.

\- À vos ordres commandante.

Après s être préparée, les quatre jeunes femmes quittèrent le grand appartement ou elles séjournaient pour la semaine.

\- C est dommage que Lex' et Clarke n ai pas pu venir... Fit Bella en ouvrant la porte de l immeuble.

\- Hé, fit une voix masculine lorsqu'elle passa la porte suivi par les autres.

\- Lucas ?! Mais qu est ce que tu fais la ?

\- Comment tu as su on on habitait ?! S étonna Nikki.

Le jeune homme avait un grand bouquet de fleurs à la main.

\- J ai donné un billet à la réceptionniste de l hôpital pour qu elle laisse son ordinateur sans surveillance. Je connaissais le nom de Clarke pour l avoir l entendu le dire aux médecins. Je lui ai apporté des fleurs pour m excuser. Je m en veux pour hier soir.

\- Je croyais pourtant que mon sms était clair Lucas, fit la policière. Ce que tu as fais n est pas très légal et je...

\- Je sais mais je voulais vous revoir, l interrompit le jeune homme.

\- Lucas...

\- Bon écoute moi bien, lui fit Nikki. Au cas où tu n aurais pas compris le terme " ma femme" sache qu Octavia préfère les femmes et que nous sommes ensembles !

\- Je sais mais j avais pensé... Que j aurais pu la faire changer d avis.

\- La faire changer d avis? Sérieusement ?!

Voyant la colère qui animait son amie, Bella s interposa.

\- Doucement ma belle. Laisse O' régler ça.

Réprimant sa colère, la jeune femme s éloigna avec son amie.

\- Écoute Lucas. J ai fais l erreur de te donner ma carte personnelle hier soir parce que j ai vu a quel point tu étais inquiète pour Clarke. J étais d accord de te donner de ses nouvelles rien de plus, lui fit la policière.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin vous savez. Je viens d avoir mon permis. Je suis un bon élève. Les filles de mon âge ne m intéresse pas.

\- Ne nous force pas à appeler la police mon grand, intervient Alice. Clarke va bien, ton frère aussi. Restons en la d accord ?

\- Mais je...bon d accord...

Le jeune homme donna son bouquet de fleurs à Alice.

\- Elles sont pour Clarke. Dites lui que je m en veux beaucoup.

\- Ce sera fait.

\- À bientôt.

Le garçon tourna les talons et disparu au coin de la rue.

\- Une bonne chose de faites, fit la petite brune.

\- Honnêtement quand je lui ai donné ma carte, je ne pensais pas en arriver là, lui fit la policière.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Enfin je suis flic, j aurais du le sentir.

\- Viens, allons rejoindre les filles.

Nikki et Bella étaient parties s asseoir au parc non loin de leurs immeubles. Les deux jeunes femmes les rejoignirent.

\- Il est parti ? Questionna Nikki.

\- Il est parti, oui. On vous laisse discuter.

Alice posa les fleurs sur le banc, prit la main de Bella et l entraîna à l écart.

\- Je suis désolée, fit la policière à sa compagne. Je n imaginais pas...

\- Je ne peux pas te reprocher de faire ton boulot. Ça n est pas ta faute.

La policière s accroupit a sa hauteur pour capturer son regard.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- J étais un peu en colère de le voir insister... Comme si il allait pouvoir te guérir ou je ne sais quoi...

\- De toute façon, je suis complètement mordue de ma brune préférée donc...

Nikki esquissa un sourire à cette phrase et l'attira à elle.

\- Je suis aussi mordue que toi, souffla t elle en venant l embrasser.

.

* * *

**Coriace ce petit Lucas hein ? ^^**

**Plus de peur que de mal pour Clarke, je vous rassure :p**

**Cette fanfic' devient longue non ?**

**On verra jusqu'où elle va encore durer lol**

**Prenez soin de vous les amis et prenez soins des autres :)**


	32. The perfect place

Plus tard dans l après midi, tandis que les quatre jeune femmes flânaient sur les champs Elysée. Lexa, elle, venait de préparer du thé pour sa compagne qui se reposait toujours. Elle posa doucement la porte de leur chambre et déposa un petit plateau sur la table de nuit.

\- Princesse ? Souffla t elle. Je t ai fais du thé et je t ai apporté quelques biscuits.

N obtenant pas de réponse, la sportive contourna le lit et s y glissa doucement. Elle vient se coller dans le dos de la blonde.

\- Mon amour, souffla t elle.

\- Hummm, protesta la blonde.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, marmonna celle ci.

\- J aurais du insister pour que tu passes une nuit à l hôpital...

La blonde se retourna et vient se lover dans ces bras.

\- Je vais bien, assura t elle en l embrassant dans le cou.

\- J ai eu si peur quand on a du te porter au salon. Je me sentais si impuissante...

La blonde déposa de nouveau baiser le long de sa gorge et s étonna de sentir une larme y couler.

\- Lex'? Fit elle en se redressant.

\- Ça va, c est juste les nerfs qui lâchent. J ai eu peur quand je t ai vue tomber hier soir. Ça plus ce matin, ça fais beaucoup..

\- Je vais bien maintenant. J avais besoin d un peu plus de repos.

Elle essuya une larme sur la joue de la brune.

\- Ne pleure pas mon amour.

La sportive l attira contre elle et la serra tendrement.

\- Je t aime, souffla t elle. Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

\- C est promis,fit Clarke.

\- Tu devrais boire ton thé et manger tes biscuits, ça te ferait du bien.

\- Tu sais ce qui me ferais du bien ?

\- Dis moi ?

\- Prendre un bain avec ma femme.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ça risque de me rendre dingue...

\- Tant mieux, s amusa la blonde. J aime te mettre dans cet état.

\- Tu m as toujours mise dans cet état Clarke. L année passé, il y a eu cette soirée après le tournois de Winbledon. Tu portais une robe blanche fendue à mi cuisse et tu avais remonté tes cheveux en un chignon. Mon dieu j ai failli perdre la tête ce soir là ! Tu étais si désirables !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m as rien dis ?

\- Parce que je pensais que tu ne t intéressait qu a Nyilah... Vous avez passer la soirée ensemble...

\- C était la seule personne que je connaissais à part toi et Costia ! Vous étiez occupées à donner des interviews. Je n avais pas envie de passer la soirée seule.

\- Soit. Ce soir là, j ai du prendre une douche froide en rentrant chez moi.

\- Haaann Mademoiselle Woods, souffla la blonde en se mordant la lèvre.

\- C est madame maintenant, la corrigea la sportive.

\- Hummm c est vrai. Madame Woods veut elle bien quitter ce grand lit et accompagner sa femme dans la salle de bain ?

\- Je te suis princesse.

La blonde déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou et se redressa doucement.

\- Ça va ta tête ? S inquiéta la brune.

\- Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux.

Prenant la main de sa femme, Clarke l entraîna vers la salle de bain attenante à leurs chambre et ouvrit immédiatement le robinet d eau chaude de la baignoire avant de commencer à déboutonner la chemise de son pyjama.

\- Laisse moi faire, souffla Lexa en se collant dans son dos.

Elle défit lentement un à un chaque bouton et laissa ses mains s attarder sur son ventre et jouer avec le bord de son short.

\- Tu me rends dingue princesse, murmura t elle.

\- Toi... Toi aussi, gémit la blonde.

Rapidement, la blonde se retrouva nue et se glissa dans la grande baignoire ou elle fut vite rejointe par Lexa une fois nue elle aussi.

\- Humm, gémit la blonde en se laissant aller contre elle. Ça c est le meilleur des remèdes.

\- J en connais un meilleur.

Mordillant tendrement sa nuque, la belle brune fit glisser une main entre ses cuisses.

\- J ai envie de toi Clarke. Retiens moi ou je te prends la tout de suite.

Posant sa main sur la sienne, la blonde guida elle même deux doigts dans son antre.

\- Jamais je ne te retiendrais, gémit elle.

Lexa gémit à son oreille et se mit à faire des vas et viens dans son antre chaud.

\- Alexandra, gémit la blonde.

\- C est ça ma belle, laisse toi aller.

La blonde posa doucement sa tête sur l épaule de la jeune femme derrière elle et se mit à haleter.

\- Fais moi venir bébé, s il te plaît.

\- Tout ce que tu veux princesse.

De sa main libre, la sportive malaxa fermement son sein gauche et accéléra le rythme.

\- Le... Lex' gémit la blonde.

\- Dieu c est si doux de t entendre !

Perdant un peu plus le contrôle d elle même, la brune pinça doucement son téton les faisant gémir toutes les deux.

\- Att... Attend, souffla la brune en se retirant.

\- Quoi ? Pour... Pourquoi ? Se plaignit la blonde.

\- Laisse moi essayer quelques chose.

La sportive ouvrit le robinet, laissa couler un peu d eau pour lui donner la bonne température et prit le pommeau de douche en main avant de l actionner et de le faire disparaître sous l eau.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Plus que jamais.

Remontant un peu plus la blonde contre elle, Lexa fit glisser le pommeau de douche entre ces cuisses et dirigea le jet sur son clitoris.

\- Ohhhh, gémit la blonde.

\- Tu aimes ?

La blonde se mordit la lèvre avant de se laisser aller à gémir.

\- Hum hum, souffla t elle.

\- Laisse toi aller contre moi, je te retiens.

Peu habitué à cette caresse, la coach se laissa submergé par les douces sensations que créait le jet sur son clitoris. Elle bloqua sa respiration, se mordit la lèvre et se laissa submergé.

\- Leeeex'!

Le prénom de la brune fusa partout dans la pièce. La blonde gémit avec force, emporté par son orgasme. Doucement et pour lui laisser le temps de redescendre, la sportive l embrassa dans le cou avant de couper l eau et de l attirer encore plus contre elle.

\- Ça va ? Souffla t elle.

\- Hum hum.

\- Tu as aimé ? J adore t entendre crier mon prénom. C est si doux de t entendre bloquer ta respiration et puis de tout relâcher comme ça.

Déposant des milliers de baisers dans son cou, la sportive susurra à son oreille.

\- J ai encore envie princesse. J ai envie de te dévorer.

La blonde sourit à cet aveux et attrapa la main droite joueuse de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es tellement insatiable mon amour.

\- Comment ne pas l être ? Tu as des courbes qui me rendent dingue !

Argumentant ses dire par des baisers, elle vient doucement jouer avec le lobe de son oreille.

\- Clarke, souffla t elle doucement.

\- J aime trop la façon dont tu prononces mon prénom. C est si sensuel.

Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent de leurs moment de complicité. Se câlinant, s embrassant encore et encore avant de quitter la salle de bain pour finir de faire l amour dans leur chambre.

**.************

C est les bras chargés de paquets que les quatre jeunes femmes regagnèrent leur grand appartement. Elles trouvèrent Clarke et Lexa allongée dans le canapé, lovée l une contre l autre.

\- Dis donc, on s amuse bien ici, fit Alice en posant un grand sac sur la table basse.

\- On profite un peu, répondit la sportive.

\- Vous avez bien profité en notre absence ?

\- Lice', protesta Bella. Elles ont le droit de profiter d un grand appartement vide. Qui ne le ferait pas ?

\- Et tu te sens mieux Clarkie ?

\- Ça va mieux, mon mal de crâne est enfin parti.

\- On dirait que le docteur Woods a bien fait son travail, s amusa la petite brune.

\- Laisse les tranquilles, la gronda sa compagne.

\- C est quoi ce bouquet de fleur ? S enquit Clarke en se levant du canapé.

\- Oh elles sont pour toi, lui répondit Alice.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Nous avons croisé Lucas ce matin en partant.

\- Ce matin ?! Tu veux dire qu il sait où on habite ?

\- Apparemment, oui. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j ai passé un coup de fil a une collègue française, intervient Octavia. Si il devenait trop insistant, elle fera le nécessaire.

\- Et sinon, fit Lexa qui venait de se relever, votre après midi shopping ?

\- C était sympa ! S exclama Nikki. Dommage que les galeries Lafayette soient si chères !

\- Heureusement tu veux dire ! Lui fit Bella. Tu t es offert un sac à main à 200€ !

\- Un Luis Vuiton! Tu rigoles ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là !

\- Nous n avons jamais eue les même priorités. Moi tant que j aie ma guitare, je suis heureuse.

\- Hé ! Fit Alice.

\- Bon, ma guitare et ma femme, se corrigea Bella.

\- Bha voyons, s amusa la petite brune.

\- Ça fais longtemps que tu ne m as plus rien joué, lui dit Nikki. Tu ne joues plus ?

\- Mhhh c est vrai qu entre Vegas, le procès et maintenant Paris, je n ai plus eu l occasion ni l envie de jouer.

\- Mais tu as pris ta guitare avec, non ? Je crois l avoir vue dans le taxi.

\- Je l ai effectivement emportée mais tu sais que je ne joue plus aussi souvent depuis qu on m a volé celle sur laquelle j ai appris. Celle ci est jolie et a un bon son mais ce n est pas vraiment la même chose...

\- Je suis désolée pour ça Bella, intervient Octavia. Malheureusement comme je l ai expliqué à Alice, ce genre d objet est facile à revendre.

\- Je m y ferais. J aime particulièrement celle ci vu que c est une certaine artiste qui me l a offerte.

La petite brune en question venait de déposer quelques cadeaux sous le sapin. Nikki venait elle aussi d en déposer.

\- J ai tellement envie de lui offrir aujourd'hui, avoua t elle à Alice.

\- C est le bracelet que tu m as montré ? Lui demanda t elle après s être assurée que la jeune femme n était pas dans le coin.

\- Oui. Merci d ailleurs de m avoir aidé à choisir.

\- Pas de soucis. Ça m a fait plaisir de t aider.

\- Hey, fit Bella en arrivant. C est quoi toutes ces cachotteries ?

\- Je remerciais ta femme de m avoir aidé à choisir mon cadeau pour Octavia.

\- Tu vas réussir à tenir encore deux jours ?

\- On est d accord qu on les ouvrent le 24 au soir ?

\- Bien sûre, on a toujours fait comme ça.

\- Je vais aller aider Lex' en cuisine, leur dit la petite brune.

Elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne et fila en cuisine.

\- Et toi, toujours décidé ? Fit Nikki à sa meilleure amie.

\- Toujours, oui. J hésite juste sur l endroit où le faire.

\- Je suis fière de toi B'. Après tout ce que tu as traverse dernièrement. Tu vas de l avant.

\- J essaye en tout cas.

**.*********

Comme prévu, la journée suivante avait été consacrée à la visite du Louvre avec Alice comme guide. Celle ci avait été très heureuse de leurs apprendre les choses qu elles connaissent sur certaines toiles présentes. Elles avaient eu assez de mal à trouver le tableau de la Joconde mais les six jeunes femmes avaient joué de leurs charmes auprès d un jeune gardien qui les y avaient amené volontiers.

Après avoir passé la journée ensemble, elles avaient décidé de se séparer. Nikki et Octavia étaient allée ensemble visiter les différents marchés de Noël aux alentours tandis que Lexa et Clarke étaient elles, allée se promener vers le quartier de Montmartre. Alice et Bella, elles, flânaient le long de la Seine en direction de la Tour Eiffel.

\- Je me souviens d un endroit, un pont plus précisément ou les amoureux y accrochaient un cadenas avec leurs initiales gravé dedans.

\- Oh et ça se fait toujours tu crois ? S enthousiasma Bella. On pourrait aller voir et revenir demain en accrocher un ?

Amusée par l enthousiasme de sa compagne, la petite brune les dirigea vers le dit pont.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit elle en arrivant devant celui ci. C était pourtant ici...

Bella se dirigea vers le panneau situé non loin de la et y lu les quelques lignes en Anglais.

\- Ça a été interdit il y a quelque années apparemment. Les gens trouvaient ça dégradant pour le patrimoine...

\- Dégradant ? Les gens y célébraient leur amour. Q il de dégradant la dedans ?

\- Ça ne fait rien, assura Bella qui s était approché de la rambarde du pont pour y admirer la vue.

Alice vient se coller contre elle et l enlaça.

\- Tu n as pas trop froid ?

\- Non ça va. Et puis, ma femme me tient chaud.

\- Je fais ce que je peux en tout cas.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un moment dans cette position à profiter du moment.

\- Tout va bien ? Fit la petite brune après un moment. Tu as l air préoccupée...

\- Non ça va, je réfléchissait juste.

\- Tu veux m en parler?

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à sa compagne.

\- Je cherchais le parfait endroit...

\- Le parfait endroit ? Fit Alice incertaine.

\- Ma foi, nous sommes à Paris, nous avons la Tour Eiffel en arrière plan. Je suppose qu ici..

Se défaisant des bras de la petite brune, Bella fouilla dans sa veste et en tira un objet qu Alice ne distingua pas.

\- Be... Bella ? S étonna t elle en voyant la jeune femme s agenouillé face à elle.

\- J avais préparé un très long discours à te dire en me mettant à genoux mais... Je préfère être spontanée. Lice', souffla t elle, mon Alice, depuis que tu m as pris en stop il y a quatre mois, ma vie a été chamboulée. Je sais que nous n avons pas vécue que des choses drôles mais à chaque fois, on en est ressortie plus fortes. Tu es celle qui me donne envie de me lever le matin et celle que j ai hâte de retrouver quand je rentres de Jacksonville. J ai besoin de t avoir dans ma vie. Est ce que tu veux m épouser ?

\- Mais... Je.. Et ta mère ? Si on se marie... Comment ça va se passer...?

\- Je me suis renseignée sur une école dans le coin et pour ma mère, je pensais lui demander de venir vivre à Forks ou du moins plus prêt, pour ne plus devoir faire autant de route.

\- Tu y penses depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis que tu m as demandé de vivre avec toi, oui.

La petite brune tendit une main vers sa compagne pour l aider à se relever.

\- Repose moi la question, souffla t elle en l attirant contre elle.

\- Alice Cullen, voudrais tu devenir ma femme ?

\- Oui, souffla t elle. Dieu oui, je veux être ta femme.

Soufflant de soulagement, Bella rompit le peu de distances entres elles pour venir l embrasser.

\- Tu es dingue, souffla la petite brune.

\- Peut être, oui. Mais je suis amoureuse de toi. Tu as été mon plus grand soutiens depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Tu ne mets pas la pression, tu es à l écoute.

\- Je t aime, c est tout.

\- Et je t'aime aussi. Je veux que tu sois ma femme. Je veux que ça soit officiel.

Charmée par cette déclaration, la petite brune l entraîna dans un nouveau baiser.

\- At... Attends, fit Bella en rompant le baiser.

Elle prit doucement la fine bague dans la petite boîte et attrapa la main d Alice pour lui glisser au doigt.

\- Elle est parfaite. Comment tu as su pour la taille ?

\- Je connais les mains de ma femme. J ai profité de la nuit pour regarder laquelle des miennes t irait. Et pour le reste, c est Nikki qui est venue essayer.

\- Tu as fais ça pendant la nuit ?

\- Quand tu dors profondément, oui.

\- Tu avais tout prévu.

\- Sauf l éventualité que tu puisses me dire non...

\- Jamais ! Tu es dingue. Je suis fière de pouvoir devenir ta femme. Je t aime.

.

* * *

**Plutôt**** chaud chaud le début non ?**

**Que pensez-vous de la suite ? :p**

**Et la demande de Bella ? :D**

**A bientôt pour la suite**


	33. Lieutenant Cormier

Bien plus tard, après avoir profité de ce moment ensemble, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la porte du grand appartement ou se trouvaient deja les quatre autres femmes.

\- Ha tiens, on vous attendait ! S exclama Clarke en se levant du canapé. Je vais réchauffer le dîner.

\- Désolée, fit Alice. On avait envie de profiter.

\- Alors ça y est ? S enthousiasma Nikki.

La jeune femme se leva et vient enlacer sa meilleure amie.

\- Félicitations !

\- Euh... Qu est ce que on a loupé ? Leurs demanda Lexa.

La petite brune lui montra fièrement sa main gauche ou se trouvait sa bague.

\- Sérieusement ?! Mais c est génial !

La sportive se leva elle aussi pour venir prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Tu vois, je vais pouvoir t accompagner à l autel. Comme on se l était promis. Je suis heureuse pour toi.

\- Vous n avez pas chômer, leurs fit Octavia en se levant à son tour. Vous faites un beau couple, c est la suite logique des choses. Félicitations.

Tandis qu elle enlaçait elle aussi les deux jeunes femmes, Clarke interpellé par les exclamations de voix, regagna le salon.

\- Qu est ce qu il se passe?

Bella attrapa tendrement la main de sa compagne et la montra fièrement à la blonde.

\- Non ?! C est génial. Je suis contente pour vous !

\- Il faut fêter ça ! Lança Lexa en attrapant son portable pour passer un coup de fil.

Clarke prit la main d Alice pour y regarder sa bague.

\- Elle est magnifique. Tu as bien choisit Bella.

\- J ai toujours pensé que je te ferais ma demande en première, fit Alice à sa compagne. Tu m as bien eue.

Bella attira la jeune femme contre elle.

\- J ai besoin de t avoir sans ma vie. C était la suite logique de notre histoire.

\- Je t'aime, souffla la petite brune.

\- Et moi donc.

Les deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent amoureusement.

\- Le livreur sera la d ici un quart d heure, leur annonça Lexa en les rejoignant.

\- Le dîner sera prêt, nous pourrons célébrer ça.

\- Nikki ? Fit Bella à son amie.

\- Oui, ma belle ?

\- J ai quelques chose à te demander.

\- Si c est pour me demander ma main, désolée mais...

\- Non, s amusa la jeune femme. Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais d être mon témoin et donc ma demoiselle d honneur ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Nikki tu as toujours été la pour moi. Quand ma mère est tombée malade. Pour nous conduire à l hôpital quand Phil ne le pouvait pas. Nikki, il y a le mot honneur dans demoiselle d honneur. Alors je serais fière que tu acceptes.

\- Wow... Je... Oui bien sûre, j en serais tellement fière.

Nikki avait eu du mal à refouler ses larmes et vient se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je t aime B'. Je suis si fière de toi.

\- Je t aime aussi.

\- Bon, fit Alice. Je pense que c est mon tour. Lex'?

\- Hum ? Fit celle ci qui attendais la livraison des bouteilles de champagne en scrutant son portable.

\- Je t ai toujours considéré comme ma sœur. Je ne vois personne d autres que toi pour m accompagner à l autel et donc pour être mon témoin. Alexandra, veux tu être ma demoiselle d honneur ?

\- Bien sûre que j acceptes, lui fit la sportive en venant l enlacer.

Les deux jeunes femmes s étreignirent avec tendresse.

\- Cette journée ne pourrait pas être plus belle ! S exclama Clarke émue.

Tandis qu elles discutaient, on sonna à la porte. La sportive alla au parlophone et fit monter le livreur.

\- La commande de Miss Woods ? Fit le livreur.

\- C est bien ça.

Elle signa le bon de livraison et prit les bouteilles de champagne que lui tendit le jeune homme.

\- J ai aussi ceci pour Miss Octavia.

il tendit une boîte de chocolat.

\- Quoi ? Fit Lexa.

\- On m a donné ça pour elle.

\- Qui vous a donné ça ?

\- Euh... Je...

\- Octavia! L appela la sportive.

\- Oui ? Fit celle ci en arrivant.

\- Une livraison pour toi.

\- Pour moi...?

La sportive lui tendit la boîte de chocolat.

\- La commande est déjà payé, fit le livreur. Passez une bonne..

\- Attendez. Qui vous a donné ça ? L interrompit la policière.

\- Je suis juste chargé de livrer. Pas à poser des questions.

\- Sauf si c est moi qui vous le demande, lui dit Octavia en sortant son insigne de sa poche arrière.

Lexa, elle, sortit un billet de 20€ de sa poche.

\- Réponds à la dame et je t en donne un deuxième.

\- Je venais de garer mon vélo en bas de l immeuble et un garçon m a interpellé. Il était devant la porte d entrée à attendre.

\- Comment il était ?

\- Euh... Je l ai vu rapidement. Il fait noir...

Lexa sortit le second billet de 20€ de sa poche pour lui montrer.

\- Grand, brun, un peu plus jeune que moi. Il m a donné 10€ pour vous donner les chocolats en plus du reste.

\- Tu as fais ta soirée, lui fit Lexa en lui donnant le second billet.

\- Je peux y aller ? Demanda le livreur.

\- Je descends avec toi, lui dit Octavia en attrapant son blouson.

\- Sois prudente, lui fit la sportive. On attends pour boire une coupe.

La policière hocha la tête et suivit le livreur dans la cage d escaliers.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la belle brune regagna le grand appartement et posa son blouson dans l entrée.

\- Alors ? Fit Nikki à sa compagne.

\- Rien. Il devait déjà être parti

\- Tu crois que c était Lucas?

\- J en suis pratiquement certaine.

\- Mais c est dingue cette fixette qu il fait sur toi !

\- Je vais appeler Delphine. Lui demander de le convoquer au commissariat pour lui parler en espérant lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu il laisse tomber.

\- Delphine ? Fit Nikki.

\- Le Lieutenant Delphine Cormier. C est notre contact principal ici à Paris. Et...

\- Ton ex', l interrompit la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu...?

\- Tu n es pas la seule à connaître des gens.

\- Bae... Elle et moi c était il y a longtemps. Nous sommes restés amies. C est avant tout une collègue.

\- Si tu penses qu elle peut faire quelques choses pour aider alors, appelle la.

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- J ai confiance en toi, alors oui.

La policière sourit à ces mots et vient l embrasser furtivement.

\- Bon, fit Clarke. Si on buvait cette coupe et qu on passait à table ? Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je meurs de faim.

**.**********

Au petit matin, Bella fut la première réveillée. Elle sourit en repensant aux événements de la veille et jeta un œil à la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Elle sourit de plus belle et se tourna pour quitter le lit lorsqu'un bras lui encercla la taille.

\- Reste, souffla la voix de la petite brune.

\- J allais préparer le petit déjeuner...

\- M en fouuuu, protesta Alice. Reste au lit avec moi.

Pour la convaincre de rester avec elle, la petite brune vient lui embrasser tendrement l épaule et puis son cou.

\- Madame Cullen, souffla t elle d une voix rauque.

\- Mhhh ça sonne bien, lui fit Bella.

\- Humm je trouve aussi.

Les lèvres de la petite brune s égarèrent dans son cou.

\- Merci, souffla t elle.

\- De quoi me remercie tu ?

\- D être toi, de partager ma vie, de m aimer et de me le prouver tous les jours.

\- Je suis désolée si tu as ressentis le contraire ces derniers temps. Je t ai pas mal repoussé pendant toute cette histoire avec Victoria. J avais peur...

\- Je sais, souffla Alice. Je ne t en veux pas.

\- J avais besoin de te prouver que toi et moi, ça signifie tout pour moi. Être ici avec toi, avec nos amies, vivre avec toi aussi, ça m a fait réaliser que la suite logique de notre histoire, c était de te demander ta main.

\- Tu n as pas peur de ce que pourrais dire ta mère ou même, ton père...?

\- Ma mère sait a quel point tu comptes pour moi. Elle va peut être trouver que c est un peu rapide mais, je m en moque. Et pour ce qu il s agit de mon père, j avais pensé qu en rentrant à Forks, nous pourrions aller lui parler toutes les deux.

\- C est vrai?

\- Je crois que ça aiderais pas mal Nikki et Octavia aussi. Mon père est son chef... Alors tant qu il ne comprendras pas que l amour n a pas de sexe...

\- Tu l aimes bien hein ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- La lieutenant Blake.

Amusée par le ton employée par Alice, Bella se coucha sur le côté pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je te vois venir mais non. Octavia est avec Nikki. Je suis avec toi. C est une amie, c est tout. Elle m a beaucoup soutenue lors de mes différents témoignages. Il n'y a rien de plus. Je veux juste lui renvoyer l ascenseur en parlant à mon père.

\- D'accord, fit Alice.

Bella se rapprocha encore plus de la petite brune et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je t aime Lice. Mon Alice.

\- Et j aime aussi mon Isabella.

**.************

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, les six jeunes femmes venaient de se préparer à sortir. Le programme de la journée était une visite de Notre Dame de Paris ainsi que celle de la chapelle de Notre Dame de consolation.

\- Après, on pourrait aller manger un morceau dans un petit café, suggéra Nikki. Je connais un endroit.

En passant la grande porte en bois qui donnait sur le hall d entrée, la jeune femme fit tomber une grosse enveloppe brune à ses pieds.

\- Qu est ce que c est que ça? Fit elle en la ramassant.

\- N y touche pas ! Lui fit Octavia. On ne sait jamais ce qu il y a dedans.

\- Mon amour, tu penses trop à ton boulot, s amusa la brune en ouvrant la dite enveloppe.

Ouvrant celle ci, elle en tira plusieurs photos en noir et blanc de la policière.

\- Mais qu est ce que...

Plusieurs autres photos de leurs groupe les accompagnaient.

\- Bon ça suffit, j appelle Delphine ! Fit Octavia.

La policière s éloigna pour passer son coup de fil.

\- "Lieutenant Cormier, je vous écoutes ?"

\- " Delphine? Comment vas tu ?

-" Octavia ?! Ça fais longtemps. Que me vaut ton appel ? "

-" Je suis à Paris avec des amies pendant une semaine. Malheureusement nous avons quelques soucis... "

-" Tu viens enfin à Paris après tant de temps sans nouvelles et tu as déjà des ennuis ?" s amusa la jeune femme.

-" Malheureusement, oui. "

-" Je peux me libérer vers 14 heures. Nous pourrons en discuter de vive voix."

-" Génial, je t envoie l adresse de l appartement ou je suis"

-" Trois ans sans aucun nouvelles et tu m invites déjà chez toi ?"

\- " Delphine..."

\- " Mhhh ton accent américain me manquait" souffla la jeune femme. " On se voit à 14 heures"

\- " Merci, je te revaudrais ça."

La belle brune raccrocha et revient vers le groupe.

\- Elle passe tout à l heure pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. Je vais aller mettre l enveloppe en sécurité à l intérieur. Prenez de l'avance, je vous rattrape.

\- Ne dit pas n importe quoi O', lui fit Lexa. On t attends la.

**.*************

En début d après midi, les six jeunes femmes avaient regagne leurs grand appartement et attendaient la venue de la policière française. Bella avait remarqué la nervosité qui animait sa meilleure amie depuis le matin.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda t elle tandis qu elles se trouvaient dans la grande cuisine.

\- Je vais bien oui.

\- Nikkiii, c est à moi que tu parles.

\- Je suis nerveuse. Je... Elle va revoir son ex. Elle a sûrement beaucoup compté pour elle... Même si ça fait trois ans...

\- Tu sais pourquoi elles avaient rompus ?

\- Delphine a été muté à Paris. Octavia venait de passer Sergent. Elle ne l a pas suivie.

\- Elle est avec toi maintenant. Tu comptes pour elle.

\- Je l espère, oui.

Tandis qu elles discutaient, on sonna à l interphone. La policière se dirigea vers l entrée, actionna la bouton et ouvrit la porte principale. Devant elle se trouvait la même femme blonde qu elle avait laissé partir il y a trois ans.

\- Delphine, la salua t elle.

\- Octavia, fit celle ci en souriant.

Elles se firent poliment la bise.

\- Entre, je t en prie, fit la jeune femme en s effaçant pour la laisser entrée. Laisse moi te présenter mes amies.

Elle serra la main à tout le monde. Nikki, elle, scrutait nerveusement la française depuis la cuisine et ne s était pas encore montrée.

\- Te voilà enfin à Paris après autant d années, fit la blonde.

\- Tu sais qu a l époque c était compliqué. Je venais de passer sergent...

\- Et tu n as pas voulu me suivre, je m en souviens.

\- Tu sais que c était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça...

\- Suivre la femme qu on prétend aimer. Voilà qui est compliqué.

\- Je ne prétendait pas t aimer. Tu sais que tu as beaucoup compté pour moi. Et... Je ne t ai pas faites venir pour reparler de nous...J ai besoin de toi pour une affaire de harcèlement.

\- Qui est harcelé ?

\- Moi et donc ma femme et mes amies indirectement.

Remarquant que sa compagne ne s était pas encore montrée, la policière lui fit signe. La jeune femme les rejoignit.

\- Laisse moi te présenter Nikki. Nikki, voici Delphine.

Elles se serrèrent la main en se détaillant.

\- Et donc, explique moi ce qu il en est ?

L Américaine invita la policière au salon qui faisait salle à manger et l invita à s asseoir.

\- Il y a trois ou quatre jours d ici, Clarke à été percuté par un jeune homme pendant qu on faisait du patin à glace. Heureusement, elle n a rien eu de grave. Mais le frère du jeune homme impliqué dans sa chute semble être obnubilé par moi.

\- Définis moi le degré de cette obsession ?

La française prenait des notes dans son calepin.

\- Hé bien la première fois il est venu jusqu'ici, sois disant apporter des fleurs à Clarke.

\- Comment avait il eu votre adresse ?

\- À l hôpital, apparemment, intervint Alice qui avait été confronté directement au jeune homme. Il a dit avoir payé une des infirmière pour avoir accès à son ordinateur.

\- Ensuite, il a profité d une livraison à l appartement pour me faire parvenir un cadeau. Et puis, il y a eu ceci ce matin.

La belle brune lui tendit une pochette plastique ou se trouvait une enveloppe brune avec plusieurs photos.

\- Je vais essayer d en tirer des empreintes mais je ne peux rien te promettre, lui fit la blonde.

\- Nous somme pratiquement sûre que c est lui.

\- Autre choses ?

\- C est déjà pas mal je pense. J ai préféré t appeler avant que ça n aille trop loin.

\- Je peux lancer une recherche sur lui et le convoquer au commissariat. Lui faire peur en somme.

\- Ce serais une bonne idée.

La blonde sourit et se leva.

\- Je te tiens au courant des que je l ai convoqué.

\- Merci. Rien ne t obliges à nous aider...

\- Je suis flic. C est mon devoir.

\- Oui mais bon... Les circonstances font que...

\- Ne t en fais pas pour moi O', je suis passée à autre choses.

La belle brune la raccompagna vers la porte.

\- Tu as mon numéro si jamais il se passait quelques choses de nouveau.

\- Ta femme ne sera pas jalouse ?

\- Jolie façon détournée pour me demander si j ai refait ma vie, s amusa la blonde. Mais non, ne t en fais pas. Jamie n est pas jalouse.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Delphine. Je suis désolée pour la façon dont nous avons rompus à l époque...

\- Ne t en fais pas pour ça va. C est du passé.

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent poliment avant que la française ne quitte le grand appartement.

.

* * *

**Désolée pour le petit cafouillage d'hier ^^**

**Ceux qui on lu le chapitre hier, on peut lire une partie du chapitre qui suit en fait :p**

**Que pensez-vous de celui-ci ?**

**Insistant le Lucas non ?**

Pour des raisons pratiques, je ne pouvais pas mettre Delphine avec Cosima.

Ça aurait été un foutoir monstre XD Elle sera donc avec Jamie Chung qui joue Mulan dans Ouat


	34. Réveillon de Noël

Après le départ de la française, Nikki s était éclipsée sur la grande terrasse à l arrière de l appartement pour prendre l air lorsque la grande baie vitrée coulissa pour laisser passer sa meilleure amie.

\- Tout va bien ? Fit celle ci.

\- Ça va, j avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Je m attendais à trouver Octavia dans le coin...

\- Elle doit être à l intérieur...

\- Nikki, protesta la plus jeune. Ne la repousse pas. Elle a fait ça pour nous.

\- Je sais mais... C était quand même son ex'. Nous n avons rien de comparable elle et moi. Alors je me pose des questions...

\- C est justement ça qui m a plus, fit une voix derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent. Aucune des deux n avaient remarqués la présence de la policière. Bella esquissa un sourire et fila pour laisser le couple profiter de leurs intimité.

\- La première fois que je t aie vue c est quand tu as déposé Bella un soir au commissariat. Mon dieu j ai croisé ton regard et j ai eu envie d inviter immédiatement à dîner.

\- C est vrai?

\- Mais tu m intimidais aussi. Je savais que tu faisais des études de stylisme. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais aimer les flic.

\- Pourtant quand tu es en uniforme... Souffla Nikki.

La policière sourit et l attira contre elle.

\- Quand j ai enfin osé t adresser la parole, j étais tellement ridicule...

\- Mais non, pourquoi ? C était mignon. Tu as proposé de nous apporter du café à Bella et moi pendant qu on attendait Charlie.

\- Tu parles ! Je suis revenue et je t ai renversé la moitié du gobelet sur les pieds en te le tendant tant j étais nerveuse.

\- Je m en souviens, s amusa Nikki. Tu étais si gênée que tu n osais même pas me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et puis quand je me suis excusée, j ai relevé la tête et j ai accroche ton regard...mon dieu se regard ! Je me suis sentie fondre sur place.

\- C est vrai?

\- J aurais tellement voulu t inviter à sortir ce soir là ! Mais il y avait Bella et Charlie...

\- Qu est ce qui t as décidé à le faire la fois suivante ?

\- Tu te souviens, c était au café qui fait le coin. J étais en patrouille avec Écho. J étais passé chercher notre commande. Tu étais la au bar à attendre ton café, seule. Alors je me suis lancée.

-_ " Miss Reed, la prochaine fois que vous viendrez chercher Bella au commissariat, cela vous plairait il de boire un café avec moi"?_

\- Tu t en souviens mots a mots ? S étonna la policière.

\- Bien sûre oui.

\- Tu vois, tu es peut être complètement différente de Delphine mais c'est ça qui m à plu chez toi. Quand j ai croisé ton regard, j ai immédiatement voulu t inviter à sortir.

La brune sourit de cet aveux et fit glisser une longue mèche brune derrière son oreille.

\- Merci, souffla t elle avant de venir l embrasser.

\- De quoi me remercies tu ?

\- J avais besoin que tu me rassures.

\- C est ce que font les flic. Protégé, servir, rassurer.

\- Dire que j ai mon petit Lieutenant à moi, fit Nikki avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais que mes menottes sont dans mon sac ? Fit la policière.

\- Oh tiens ?

\- Hum Hum, fit Octavia. Je rêverais de t attacher au barreau de notre lit et de faire l amour toute la nuit.

\- Lieutenant, fit Nikki faussement choquée.

\- Monte avec moi, souffla la belle brune d une voix rauque.

\- Que vont dire les autres ?

\- On s en moque. J ai envie de te faire un million de chose pas catholique !

Sans attendre une éventuelle protestation de la brune, Octavia lui avait prit la main pour l entraîner à l étage.

**.***********

Le lendemain matin, les six jeunes femmes étaient attablés à la grande table de la cuisine.

\- Alors, qu est ce que vous avez prévu ce soir ? Fit Lexa.

\- Hummm, on hésite encore, fit Octavia.

\- Attendez... On ne fêtes pas le réveillon toutes ensembles ? Intervient Bella. J ai toujours passé le réveillon de Noël en famille et vous faites parties de ma famille...

\- C est mignon, fit Nikki. C est bon pour nous.

\- Deal alors, fit la sportive. Je peux me charger de faire livrer le repas.

\- Tu penses encore trouver quelques choses un soir du réveillon de Noël ?

\- Je connais des gens, ne t en fais pas.

\- On s occupe du vin avec O', fit Nikki.

\- Nous on se charge du dessert alors, fit Alice.

\- Génial ! S enthousiasma Bella. J ai hâte d être ce soir pour ouvrir nos cadeaux.

\- Tu tiendras jusque là ? S amusa sa compagne.

\- Hum il faudra bien.

Tandis qu elles discutaient, le portable de la policière vibra dans sa poche. Elle y vit le prénom de son ancienne compagne. Elle s excusa et s éloigna pour décrocher.

\- "Delphine ?"

\- "Octavia, la salua t elle poliment."

-" Du nouveau ?"

\- " J ai fais des recherches sur ton fameux Lucas. Il est clean."

\- " C est gentil d avoir fait des recherches"

\- " Avec les fêtes, il va m être difficile de le convoqué aujourd'hui.."

\- " Non bien sûre, je comprends"

\- " Mais j irais moi même à son adresse après demain. Je vais le convoquer lui et ses parents"

\- " C est gentil."

\- " En attendant, je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël"

\- " Joyeux Noël à toi aussi."

L américaine raccrocha son portable et regagna le salon.

\- Qu as dit la Lieutenant ? Lui demanda Clarke à son arrivée.

\- Elle n a rien trouvé sur lui. Mais elle ira jusqu'à son adresse à la première heure après demain. Avec les fêtes...

\- Non bien sûre, c'est normal. C est déjà très gentil à elle de s en occuper.

\- Et sinon, intervient Alice pour changer de sujet, vous avez décidé de prolonger jusque quand votre lune de miel ?

\- Nous serons rentrées mercredi matin. Lexa à rendez vous au soir pour parler du calendrier des sportives de l années.

\- Le fameux calendrier, s amusa la petite brune.

\- C est juste quelques photos. Et puis, c est pour la bonne cause, fit Lexa.

\- Des photos nues... Pesta Clarke.

\- Tu avais pourtant l air très enthousiaste à l époques ou on est venue me trouver pour me proposer le projet.

\- Nous n étions pas ensembles à l époque. Maintenant rien que l idée d imaginer que des milliers de personnes vont voir ma femme nue...

Amusée, la sportive attira la blonde à elle.

\- C est du nus subjectif, on ne verra pas grand choses.

\- J envisage pourtant toujours d acheter tous les calendriers que je verrais.

\- Je peux toujours annuler si tu préfères.

\- Non je...

\- Princesse, souffla la brune. Ce ne sont que quelques photos.

\- Je sais mais... Je ne peux pas m empêcher d être jalouse...

\- C est adorable, souffla la sportive en venant l'embrasser.

\- Mon dieu Clarkie, tu as complètement changé ma meilleure amie, fit Alice.

\- En bien j espère ? Fit la blonde après le baiser.

\- Même mieux qu en bien. Je ne l ai jamais vue aussi tactile en public avec personnes. Ça me fait tout drôle.

\- Il faut croire que j attendais la bonne personne, fit Lexa en faisant glisser une mèche rebelle de la blonde.

**.**********

Au soir, les six jeunes femmes avaient terminés de dresser la table pour leurs repas. Alice venait de remonter à leurs chambres où se trouvait toujours l auto stoppeuse.

\- Mon amour, tu viens ? Fit elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- J arrive, fit Bella en ajustant son chemisier.

Elle traversa la pièce mais fut retenue par la petite brune.

\- Attends attends, c est quoi ce haut ? Je ne le connais pas.

\- Tu aimes ? Je l ai acheté avec Nikki pour ce soir.

La jeune femme portait un chemisier vert émeraude dont elle avait laisser un bouton ouvert.

\- Mon dieu ça fait tellement ressortir tes yeux, souffla Alice.

\- Merci.

Elle voulu passer mais la main d Alice se posa à sa taille pour l attirer à elle.

\- Si on passait le réveillon au lit ? Suggéra celle ci.

Amusée , Bella passa ses bras dans son cou.

\- Tiens donc ?

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla la petite brune en venant chercher sa bouche.

Rapidement, le baiser s enflamma, elle guida la jeune femme vers le grand lit.

\- Han han, fit Bella en se dérobant de ces bras.

\- Mais...

\- Les filles nous attendent en bas.

Grognant de frustration, la petite brune la laissa filer.

\- Je me vengerai !

\- Oh mais venge toi mon amour. Je demande à voir.

Alice la rattrapa dans le couloir et se colla dans son dos.

\- Je vais tellement te faire crier, susurra t elle a son oreille.

\- Mhhh j espère bien.

Elle lui embrassa le cou et la laissa filer à l étage inférieur avant de descendre à son tour.

\- Dis donc on a bien cru que vous ne descendriez jamais ! Fit Lexa en les voyant arriver.

\- C est pas l envie qui me manquait, avoua Alice.

\- Lice'! Fit Bella.

\- Laisse Bella, je suis habituée à sa franchise, s amusa la sportive.

\- Bon, qu est ce que tu as prévu commandante ? Questionna la petite brune pour changer de sujet.

\- On avait pensé en vous attendant, qu on pourrait commencer à ouvrir certains cadeaux ? Suggéra Clarke.

\- Oh oui génial ! S exclama Bella.

Elle se précipita vers le grand sapin et y attrapa un paquet ou elle avait repéré son prénom.

\- Hé doucement, s amusa sa compagne.

\- C est mon cadeau, lui dit Nikki

Piquée par la curiosité, la jeune femme déballa le paquet et esquissa un sourire en découvrant le contenu.

\- Un week-end détente au spa, c est génial. Merci beaucoup !

\- Ça vous plaît ? On a longtemps hésité avec O'.

\- Bien sûre que ça nous plaît. Merci, fit elle en se levant pour venir enlacer son amie et ensuite enlacer la policière.

\- À mon tour, fit celle ci.

Elle attrapa un paquet sous le sapin et le tendit à sa compagne.

\- J ai eu du mal à me décider mais je pense avoir bien choisi.

Nikki déballa elle aussi son paquet et en tira une boîte en velours carré.

\- Babe'... C est...

Elle attrapa le fin collier en argent auquel pendait un petit cadenas en argent lui aussi ou était gravé son prénom.

\- Retourne le, fit la Lieutenant.

Au dos du cadenas se trouvait son propre prénom.

\- Quand j ai senti que tu doutais à propos de mes sentiments pour toi, j ai su que c était ce que j allais t offrir.

\- Je ne doutais pas... Je... J étais jalouse, avoua la brune.

\- Tu n as pas a l être Bae'. Je suis avec toi.

Nikki quitta le canapé ou elle était assise et vient embrasser sa compagne.

\- Merci, c est parfait. Je t'aime.

\- Je t aime aussi Bae'.

\- Bon, fit Lexa. Je crois qu on terminera d ouvrir les cadeaux plus tard. Je vais ouvrir.

Suivie par la petite brune, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent ouvrit au livreur. Elles récupérèrent les deux grandes boîtes où se trouvaient les différents menu et se rendirent en cuisine.

\- On terminera la distribution des cadeaux après le dîner ? Suggéra Clarke qui venait des les rejoindrent.

\- Sauf si tu ne sais pas attendre, s amusa sa compagne.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, lui dit la blonde.

Elle se rendit à nouveau au salon et extirpa un paquet à son nom sous le sapin. Elle le déballa rapidement et y trouva une enveloppe ainsi qu un peignoir monogramme.

\- " Madame Woods-Griffin" lu t elle avec un sourire

\- Ouvre l enveloppe, lui suggéra la brune.

La coach s exécuta et ouvrir l enveloppe.

\- Qu est ce que...?

Elle venait d en tirer un feuillet ou se trouvait la description d une grande salle.

\- J avais pensé à louer cette salle pour notre mariage. Je veux dire, le vrai. Pas par un sosie d Elvis.

\- C est magnifique, souffla la blonde.

Elle jeta un œil à chaque photo et se leva pour venir embrasser sa compagne.

\- Tu as prévu une date ?

\- C est toi qui gère mes rendez vous habituellement. Mais j avais pensé que dans six mois...

\- Après Roland Garros? Suggéra la blonde.

\- En espérant que tout le monde sera dispo'.

La blonde lui sourit tendrement et vient l embrasser.

\- J aurais besoin de toi l artiste !

\- De moi ?

\- Toi, moi, marchant vers l autel ? Je compte sur toi pour être mon témoin.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, assura la petite brune.

\- Bon c est mon tour! S exclama Nikki.

\- Bon c est mon tour ! S enthousiasma Nikki qui venait de récupérer son cadeau qu elle tendit à sa compagne. La policière sourit en prenant le paquet et y découvrit un bracelet en cuir auquel était accroché le symbole de l infini.

\- Merci, fit elle. C est parfait.

\- J avais hâte de te l offrir. C est Alice qui m à conseillé.

La concernée venait elle de récupérer son cadeau pour Bella sous le grand sapin.

\- Ça c est mon cadeau, fit elle en lui tendant une épaisse enveloppe.

Bella déchira le bord de l enveloppe et en tira un catalogue.

\- Une balade à cheval ?

\- Au bord de la mer, oui. Toutes les deux pendant un petit week-end entre nous.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincue que me faire monter à cheval soit une bonne idée mais j ai hâte !

L auto stoppeuse vient embrasser sa compagne pour la remercier.

\- Ça c est pour toi l artiste.

La sportive lui tendit elle aussi une enveloppe duquel elle tira un carton d invitation.

\- " Alice Cullen s expose. Venez nombreux à l exposition ce vendredi 14 mars dès 20 heures..."

\- Une expo ? Fit Bella.

\- Mon dieu... Fit la petite brune. Tu crois que c est une bonne idée ? J ai déjà du mal à vendre mes toiles...

\- Justement. Une expo va attirer du monde et te faire rencontrer des gens.

\- Dans 3 mois ? J espère être prête...

\- J en suis sûre, lui assura la sportive.

\- Si on passait à table ? Suggéra la blonde. On terminera l échange des cadeaux tout à l heure.

\- Ça va pour moi.

**.**********

C est vers deux heures du matin que les six jeunes femmes se rendirent dans leurs chambres.

\- Je suis épuisée ! S exclama Bella en passant la porte de leurs chambre.

\- Tu n as pas encore vu ton cadeau pourtant, lui fit la petite brune.

\- Mon cadeau? Mais tu me l a offert tout à l heure...

\- Celui là, je préférais te l offrir en privé.

La petite brune la fit s asseoir sur le grand lit avant de retirer son haut pour lui lancer au visage.

\- Qu est ce que... C est quoi ça?

\- Une surprise.

Lui tournant le dos, Alice fit doucement descendre son jeans qu elle retira complètement avant de se retourner.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Si j aime ? Souffla Bella sous le choc.

Devant elle se trouvait sa compagne vêtue d une guêpière rouge.

\- J avais envie de faire une surprise à ma future femme.

Elle s approcha d elle de manière aguicheuse et s assit à califourchon face à elle.

\- Tu penses retrouver l usage de la parole ? S amusa Alice.

\- Tu.. Tu es...

\- Hum ?

Bella ne savait plus où poser ses yeux.

\- Tu peux toucher tu sais ?

Elle prit d elle même les mains de Bella pour les poser sur ses cuisses.

\- Touche moi bébé. J aime sentir tes mains sur ma peau.

Cette phrase sembla reconnecter Bella avec la réalité. Elle vient chercher les lèvres de la petite brune et fit s enrouler tendrement leurs langues en faisant remonter ses mains au creux de ces reins.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla t elle contre sa bouche. J ai tellement envie de toi !

Elle la saisit par les hanches et d un geste, la bascula dans le lit. Elle fit courir sa main le long du tissu.

\- Meeerdddeee, gémit elle.

Elle admira sa compagne un instant en se mordant la lèvre avec envie.

\- Tu devrais en mettre plus souvent. Tu as un corps à se damner !

\- Si tu le dis, s amusa Alice.

\- Tu me fais complètement perdre les pédales !

Bella se jeta avidement sur sa bouche et ne mit pas longtemps à faire voler le tissus.

.

* * *

Que pensez-vous des cadeaux ?

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais bon ^^

Merci à ceux qui le laissent encore des review :D

A très vite ?


	35. Je te protégerai toujours

Au petit matin, Alice se leva sans bruit et se rendit dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner à son compagne et fut surprise de déjà y trouver Lexa et Octavia.

\- Déjà levée ? S étonna t elle.

\- On a prévu d aller courir avec O'. Tu veux venir ?

\- Humm non merci, je vais aller réveiller madame et lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit.

\- Et repartir pour un second round?

\- Un second et même peut être un troisième.

\- Ne réveillez pas Clarke ce coup ci, s amusa Lexa.

\- Ce coup ci ?

\- Hummm je ne sais pas laquelle des deux nous avons entendue hier soir mais vous avez dû bien vous amuser !

\- Jalouse commandante ?

\- Mais vous êtes pas possible ! S amusa Octavia qui assistait à leurs joute verbales.

\- C est toujours comme ça entre nous, la rassura la petite brune.

\- Viens O', allons courir avant que les filles ne se réveille, lui fit la sportive.

\- Soyez prudente ! Leurs lança Alice en attrapa le thermos de café pour remplir deux bols tandis que les deux brunes arrivèrent dans l entrée.

\- On fait le même parcours qu hier ? Suggéra la sportive.

\- Si tu veux, oui.

La policière ouvrit la porte et fut surprise du spectacle se jouant devant elle.

\- Qu est ce que c est que ça...?

La voiture qu elles avaient loué pour leurs séjours à Paris avait les 4 pneus crevés et était recouverte de dessin à la peinture blanche.

\- La poisse...fit Lexa.

Elle allait s approcher du véhicule mais fut retenue par la policière.

\- Attend, il faut que je fasse des photos et que je prévienne Delphine.

\- Aujourd'hui ? Mais c est Noël... Tu penses qu elle répondra ?

\- J en sais rien mais ça vaut le coup d essayer.

La policière attrapa son téléphone et fit plusieurs photos.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas si on va courir plus tard ?

\- Non bien sûre.

Les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent le grand appartement.

\- Vous avez fait vite, s étonna Alice.

\- Lexa va t expliquer, moi je vais contacter Delphine.

**.*********

C est fin de matinée que la policière française avait quitté le grand appartement ou séjournaient les américaines. Elle avait fait des photos de la voiture sous tous les angles, avait pris des notes et relevé les éventuelles empreintes.

\- Franchement ce coup ci, y en a marre avait dit Nikki une fois la policière partie. Ce type fait une fixette sur nous !

\- Delphine ira à son domicile des demain, lui dit sa compagne. En attendant, on ne peut pas faire grand chose...

\- Je vais refaire du café, avait annoncé Bella.

\- Je vais t aider, lui avait dit la policière en se levant.

Elle avait suivie l étudiante dans la grande cuisine ouverte. Celle ci avait remarqué le trouble qui l habitait et s approcha d elle.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda t elle.

\- Je... Ça va, fit elle d un ton qu elle voulait ferme.

\- O' tu as été présente pour moi pendant toutes cette affaire avec Victoria. Je sais aussi écouter.

\- Mais tu es la meilleure amie de Nikki. Ça te mettrais dans une situation...

\- Qu est ce qu il y a ? Lui demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les tag sur la voiture... Ça n étais pas tout.

\- Comment ça ?

La policière attrapa son portable et lui montra une photo. En effet de l autre côté de la voiture, plusieurs photos d Octavia avaient été colle sur les vitres dont une ou elle se trouvait en compagnie de Nikki. Le visage de celle ci avait été déchiqueté.

\- Je vois... Fit froidement Bella.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu elle voit ça...

\- Je pense que tu devrais lui en parler. Ça devient personnel la.

\- J ai peur qu il puisse s en prendre à elle...

\- Ce gamin a un sérieux soucis ! Il t as vu deux fois dans sa vie.

\- Il faut croire que ça lui aura suffit.

\- On ne va pas le laisser gâcher notre Noël à Paris. Laissons Delphine faire son travail et puis, avec un peu de chance, il laissera tomber quand on rentrera en Amérique.

\- Justement, j ai peur que le fait qu il sache que nous ne sommes la que peu de temps, le force à précipiter les choses.

\- Alors raison de plus pour en parler à Nikki.

\- Me parler de quoi ? Fit celle ci en arrivant dans la grande cuisine. Qu est ce que vous me cacher ?

\- Je vous laisse discuter, fit Bella. Et écoutes ce qu Octavia a à te dire avant de te fâcher.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes discutaient, Bella venait de se rendre au grand salon ou elle fut rejoindre par Alice.

\- Tout va bien ? S inquiéta celle ci.

\- Ça va, oui.

La petite brune vient se coller dans son dos et encercla à sa taille.

\- Parle moi mon amour, souffla celle ci.

\- Tout ça me fait un peu peur... J ai peur de ce que ce garçon pourrait faire...

\- Je suis la. Je te protégerai toujours.

\- Je sais mais...

\- N oublie qu Octavia est avec nous. Elle est flic, elle sait quoi faire au cas où.

\- C est censé me rassurer ?

\- Il n arrivera rien, lui souffla la petite brune. Il ne te toucheras jamais. Je te le promet.

L étudiante se retourna pour lui faire face et venir l embrasser.

\- Merci, fit elle après ce baiser.

\- C est normal. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te toucher.

Attendrie par ces mots, Bella vient à nouveau sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Je t aime, souffla t elle.

\- Et je t aime aussi.

Leurs moment de complicité fut interrompu par l arrivée de la sportive.

\- Si nous sortions ? Proposa t elle.

\- Un 25 décembre ? S etonna Bella.

\- Ça me rend dingue de rester enfermer ! Je ne vais pas m empêcher de vivre à cause d un fou !

\- Si tu as une suggestion ? Lui demanda la petite brune en se séparant des bras de sa compagne.

\- Si nous allions sur le champs de mars ? Prendre un bol d air et nous changer les idées.

\- Pourquoi pas, fit Bella. J ai bien envie de flâner près de la Tour Eiffel et de profiter de la vue.

\- Ça te tente ? Fit Lexa à la coach blonde.

\- J irais partout où tu iras, fit celle ci.

La brune attira sa compagne à elle pour l embrasser tandis que le troisième couple les rejoignaient.

\- Bae'... Souffla Octavia devant sa réaction.

\- Je n en reviens pas que tu ne comptais même pas m en parler ! Fit celle ci en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, ronchon.

\- Si bien sûre que je l aurais fait. Je voulais juste attendre...

\- Nikki, intervient Bella. Tu m avais promis de l écouter...

\- Je sais mais...

\- Mais rien du tout ! Octavia fait de son mieux pour toutes nous protéger ! Met ta fierté de te côté sur ce coup là !

La policière esquissa un sourire.

\- Merci, fit elle.

L étudiante sembla prendre en considération la remarque de sa meilleure amie.

\- Désolée, marmonna t elle. Je... Tout ça me fait peur...

La policière s assit près d elle dans le canapé.

\- Je te protégerai toujours Bae'. Tu devrais le savoir.

Rassurée par ces paroles, Nikki entremêla tendrement ses doigts à ceux de la Policière et l attira à elle pour un baiser.

\- Bon ! S exclama la sportive. On se la fait cette balade ?

.************

Ayant passé la soirée de Noël à six, c est aux alentours d une heure du matin que les trois couples se séparèrent pour regagner leurs chambres. Nikki venait de passer la porte de sa chambre suivie par la policière.

\- Tu as été drôlement silencieuse, souffla celle ci en se collant contre elle.

\- Je... Oui..

\- Tu n as pas a t inquiéter ou a avoir peur Bae'. Je te protège.

Elle encercla tendrement sa taille et vint poser un baiser sur sa tempe avant de s éloigner. Elle récupéra son arme dans son holster.

\- Tu avais pris ton arme de service ?

\- Comme nous sommes à Paris, ça n est pas mon arme de service mais mon arme personnel. Et oui, je préfère l avoir sur moi. Déformation professionnelle.

Elle retira le chargeur de son arme et fit les gestes de sécurités pour la verrouiller. Elle posa son arme dans sa table de nuit et le chargeur dans sa penderie.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Fit l étudiante.

\- Vas y.

\- Est ce que tu as peur ?

\- J ai été confronté à de drôles de situations depuis que je suis entrée à l académie de police mais jamais ça n à eu directement d impacte sur une personne qui compte pour moi. Je savais que mon métier mettrait en danger la femme que j aime et...

\- Et je l ai accepté, l interrompit Nikki. N espère pas me repousser pour me protéger. Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

\- S il t arrivait quelques choses, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais !

\- Mais il ne m arrivera rien Bébé. Tu me l a dis toi même. Tu me protèges.

Comme pour argumenter ses dires, Nikki vient chercher ces lèvres. La policière se laissa entraîner par l échange et suivit les gestes de la jeune femme qui la guidait vers le grand lit.

\- Lieutenant Blake, souffla t elle contre sa bouche.

\- Tu... Tu me rends dingue Bae, murmura la policière.

Elle laissa l étudiante l entraîner dos au matelas et se laissa dominer. En peu de temps, elle se retrouva nue sous ses mains tandis que Nikki se trouvait toujours en sous vêtements.

\- Je t aime, souffla la policière.

\- Je t aime aussi, avait soufflé la brune en la pénétrant.

**.**********

C est vers dix heures du matin que la policière émergea dans son grand lit. Elle chercha la présence de sa compagne mais fut surprise de sentir sa place vide. Elle se redressa, enfila un haut et son mini short et fila au rez de chaussée.

\- Hey, fit Bella depuis la cuisine ou elle déjeunait en compagnie d Alice. Pas trop dur le réveil ?

\- J aurais bien dormi plus mais je dors mal sans Nikki. Vous l avez vue?

\- On la pensait avec toi, lui fit la petite brune. Elle n est pas dans la salle de bain ?

Tentant de refouler la peur qui venait de lui saisir l estomac, la policière grimpa à l étage et poussa la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Hé ! Tu pourrais frapper O'! Fit la coach blonde depuis la douche ou elle se trouvait avec Lexa.

\- Désolée, fit la policière en se retournant vivement. Vous n auriez pas vu Nikki ?

\- Au dernière nouvelle, elle était avec toi.

\- Shit ! Je ne sais pas où elle est !

Sans attendre la réponse d une des filles, la belle brune fila dans sa chambre pour y prendre son portable. Elle composa le numéro de sa compagne et tomba directement sur la boîte vocale.

\- Putain Bae' réponds moi!

Elle relança l appel et fut interpellé par un post it collé sur la table de nuit de Nikki. Elle le décrocha et sentit son visage se décomposer.

_\- " Mon amour, je sors chercher le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. _

_Attends moi la, je viendrais moi même te réveiller :p _

_Je ne serais pas longue. (cœur), _

_Nikki."_

\- Putain elle est sortie !

La policière sentit son sang ne faire qu un tour, elle s habilla à la va vite, pris son arme et redescendit en trombe.

\- Tout va bien ?! S alarma Bella.

\- Elle est sortie ! Elle est partir à la boulangerie ! Je vais a sa rencontre.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Ne m en veux pas Bella mais j irais plus vite seule. Je vous appelle dès que je la rejoint.

\- Ne panique pas inutilement, lui fit l auto stoppeuse. Elle est sûrement sur le chemin du retour.

.

* * *

**Il semblerait que Nikki ne soit plus à l'appartement.**

**Peut-être plus de peur que de mal ^^ **

**Qui sait ?**

**Vos avis pour la suite ?**

**La bise !**

**ps: J'ai été obligée d'écrire le coeur au lieu de mettre un smiley XD ça ne marche pas ^^**


	36. Qu est ce qu on fait?

Pendant ce temps là à quelques kilomètres de la, dans un petit appartement d étudiants, Nikki se débâtais avec les liens qui lui enserrait les poignets.

\- Putain Luc'! T es malade, pourquoi t as fais ça? S énerva le jeune homme roux qui se trouvait avec dans la pièce.

\- J ai paniqué ok ? Fit le dénommé Lucas. C est l autre que je voulais mais c est elle qui est sortie.

\- Tu l as frappé putain ! Elle a la lèvre explosée !

\- Hé mec, je t ai juste demandé de m aider à la porté dans la voiture, le reste ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Je devais juste te servir de chauffeur putain ! Si j avais su que tu comptais kidnappé une femme...!

-J'avais besoin d'un chauffeur pour le reste, je vais me débrouiller.

\- Est ce tu sais dans quoi tu m as impliqué ?!

Le grand blond s approcha du rouquin d un air menaçant.

\- Si tu me balances au flic, je te crève !

Le dénommé Peter éclata de rire.

\- Tu me ferais presque peur Luc'. Tu n as jamais été quelqu'un de violent. Je ne sais pas ce qu il t arrive en ce moment mais kidnapper cette femme n était pas une bonne idée. Tu vas avoir des ennuis. On va avoir des ennuis !

\- Je sais pas ce qu il m a prit... Se radoucit le blond. Je l aie vue sortir et j ai pas réfléchit...

\- Tu nous a mis dans la merde. Relâche la putain !

\- Sa meuf est flic !

\- Attends...réalisa soudainement le rouquin. T as fais ça pour une gouine ? T es amoureux d une gouine ?

\- La ferme..

La rouquin éclata de rire avant de se prendre une baffe monumentale.

\- Je t aie dit de la fermer !

**.**************

C est accompagné d une jeune femme brune que la policière française avait passé la porte du grand appartement des six jeunes femmes.

\- Désolée, fit la blonde. D habitude je ne mêle pas le privé et le professionnel mais...

\- Nous sommes le 26 décembre, Delphine et moi allons dîner chez mes parents pour midi.

\- Jamie, je te présente Octavia Blake. Octavia, voici Jamie Brown. Ma compagne.

\- Désolée de vous embêter avec tout ça, s excusa la policière brune. On est le jour après Noël, vous avez une vie et...après la façon dont je t aie...

\- Ça ne fait rien, assura la blonde. Tout ça fait partie du passé. Je suis flic avant toute choses.

\- Merci.

\- Alors, explique moi ce qu il s est passé depuis hier.

La policière brune les avaient emmené vers la grande cuisine ou Bella leurs servit du café.

\- Après ton départ, j ai fais des photos et récupéré celles sur la voiture . C est la que j ai vu que sur certaines photos de moi, se trouvait également Nikki mais que son visage y était lacéré... Alors j ai pris peur et je ne lui ai rien dis...

\- Pourquoi ne rien m avoir dit hier ? Fit la blonde.

\- Parce que comme je te l ai dis, j ai eu peur. Peur qu il puisse s en prendre a elle.

\- Mais après avoir eue une conversation toutes les deux, je l ai convaincue de lui en parler. Je pensais qu elle méritait de savoir, intervient Bella.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, rien. Nous avons passé la soirée entre nous. C est ce matin que... Plus de trace de Nikki.

\- Et tu penses que c est du à quoi ?

\- Je l ai cherché dans tout l appartement et elle n y était pas. Ensuite, j ai trouvé cette note sur sa table de nuit.

Octavia tendit à la policière blonde le post it laissé par Nikki sur sa table de nuit. Post it qu elle avait au préalable mis dans une pochette plastique.

\- Et je suppose que tu es allée sur place ?

\- J ai refais trois fois le chemin vers la boulangerie. Ils ne l ont pas vue et personne ne l à croisée.

\- Dis moi concrètement ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ?

\- Je veux que tu fasses localiser son portable. Elle l a toujours avec elle.

\- O' tu sais que c est pas le genre de chose que je peux déclencher aussi vite...

\- Pas a moi Delphine. Tu es lieutenant comme moi, tu as forcément des connaissances qui pourrait accélérer tout ça.

\- Un 26 décembre ? Tu penses vraiment que j ai le bras assez long ?

\- La femme que j aime a disparue. Je suis sûre que tu sais qui tu pourrais déranger même un 26 décembre.

\- Bon, fit la blonde en se levant de son tabouret. Je vais passer un appel. Mais je ne te promet rien.

\- Merci.

**.*************

Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de la, le jeune homme blond s interrogeait sur la suite des événements.

\- Qu est ce qu on fait? Fit il.

\- Tu me demandes ça a moi ? Mec c est toi qui a frappé cette pauvre fille au visage et qui l à jeté sur le siège arrière de ma voiture ! C est à toi de savoir ce qu on fait !

\- J arrive pas à réfléchir !

Le jeune homme tournait en rond dans le petit appartement ou vivait son ami. Tandis que le rouquin se levait pour aller essuyer le sang qui coulait sur le menton de la brune.

\- Désolé, souffla t il pour qu elle seule l entende.

\- Qu est ce que tu fous ?! Fit Lucas.

Le blond avait récupéré le couteau avec lequel il avait contraint Nikki à les suivrent.

\- Ça va on est pas des barbares non plus. J ai juste essuyé du sang !

\- On devrait laisser passer un peu de temps et décider de ce qu on va faire et...

\- Ce qu on va faire ?! Mec tu as décidé tout seul de la kidnapper !

\- Mais je ne peux pas la transporter chez moi !

\- Alors trouve une solution parce que je suis déjà suffisamment mêlé à tout ça ! S énerva le rouquin.

\- Je ne fais que ça ! Lui répondit le blond sur le même ton.

\- Tu n as vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu fais en fait... Franchement mec, tu ferais mieux de la relâcher et d appeler les flics.

\- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire !

.***********

\- Le capitaine Weber du 13 ieme arrondissement me devait une faveur. Il va faire localiser son portable, annonça la policière blonde en revenant à la cuisine.

\- Merci, fit la policière brune. Je t en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

\- On dira qu on est quitte.

\- Je tenais vraiment à m excuser pour la façon dont je t aie quitté...

\- Il a prescription maintenant, lui dit la blonde dans un sourire. Tu n étais pas prête à t engager. J aurais du le comprendre à l époque quand je t ai parlé de Paris.

\- Je suis quand même désolée...

\- Sans toi je n aurais sûrement jamais connu la mère de mon futur enfant.

\- Tu...vous allez...? Fit Octavia.

\- J en suis à 12 semaines, fit Jamie avec un sourire.

\- Si tu m avais suivie à l époque, on se serait consacrée toutes les deux à nos carrières. Tu m en aurais voulue de t avoir forcé à me suivre et nous nous serions détestée.

\- Alors sans rancune ? Fit la policière brune.

\- Sans rancune. J espère que tu seras heureuse avec Nikki, lui dit la blonde.

\- J espère surtout qu il ne lui sera rien arrivée...

Le téléphone de la blonde vibra au même moment.

\- Je pense qu on va savoir ça très vite.

**.******************

\- Bon, fit le blond en rentrant dans la petite chambre où était retenue Nikki. Il va falloir qu on envoie une photo d elle, pour qu on sache qu elle est en vie.

\- Mec, on est pas dans un film ! Lui lança Peter. Tu vas la détacher et la laisser partir.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Dans quoi est ce que tu m as embarqué...

Le roux s assit sur le coin de son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Je refuse d aller en prison pour toi.

\- Personne n ira en prison ! Je veux juste...

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux ! L interrompit Peter. Tu as agis sur un coup de tête !

\- Ferme la putain !

Tandis qu ils discutaient, Nikki essayait tant bien que mal de défaire ses liens et de défaire le scotch collé sur ses lèvres. Les deux garçons sursautèrent sur place lorsqu on frappa à la porte de l appartement.

\- Police ! Monsieur Lambert , ouvrez !

Avant de céder à la panique, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

\- Qu est ce qu on fait?! Paniqua le blond.

\- Qu est ce qu on fait?! Tout ça c était ton idée !

\- Mais on est chez toi !

Le jeune homme roux se retient de l insulter et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Qu est ce que vous voulez ?! Lança t il.

\- Ouvrez le porte Monsieur Lambert.

Il hésita un instant et entre ouvrit la porte en prenant soin de laisser le verrou.

\- Monsieur Lambert ?

\- C est moi, fit le roux.

\- Lieutenant Cormier, nous avons des questions à vous poser.

\- C est à dire que la... Je ne suis pas seul..

\- Ça ne prendra qu un instant.

\- On ne pourrait pas...

\- Bon écoutez, fit la policière blonde. Je vous rappelle que refuser d obéir à une injection d un agent des forces de l ordres est passible d une amende et même d une peine de prison.

Dans la pièce d à côté, le jeune homme blond tentait de détacher Nikki pour l embarquer avec lui.

\- Arrêtes de bouger ! S énerva Lucas.

La brune se débattait sur sa chaise pour l empêcher de défaire ses liens et finit par réussi à retirer le scotch sur sa bouche.

\- Octavia ! Cria t elle.

N en menant pas large, la policière brune qui avait accompagné la lieutenant, donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui céda sous le choc et frappa de plein fouet le jeune homme derrière.

\- Police ! Fit Octavia en sortant son arme.

.

* * *

**Oups ^^**

**Que va-t-il se passer ? :o**

**A suivreeeee**


	37. Tout ça te dépasse

Tentant de reprendre son sang froid, la policière brune tenait en joue le grand blond qui tenait une lame sur la gorge de sa compagne.

\- Pose ton arme Lucas ! Lui ordonna t elle.

\- Je... Non ! Je ne voulais pas tout ça ! Je...

Le jeune homme semblait totalement perdu.

\- Lucas ne m obliges pas à te tirer dessus !

Octavia jeta un œil à son ex compagne qui après avoir donner un tissu au jeune homme dont le nez semblait cassé, c était relevé et maintenait elle aussi le grand blond en joue.

\- On peut discuter d accord ?

La policière rangea son arme dans son holster et leva les mains pour lui montrer qu elle n était plus armée.

\- Tu as l air complètement dépassé par tout ça...

\- Je... C est pas ce que je voulais !

\- Écoutes si tu poses ton arme, je parlerais pour toi au lieutenant Cormier. On sait tous que tu as agis sur un coup de tête.

\- C est toi que je voulais, avoua le jeune homme. Je voulais une chance...

\- Mais comme je te l ai expliqué, je suis avec Nikki. Toi et moi, ça ne sera jamais possible.

\- Tu... Tu l aimes ?

La policière accrocha le regard de sa compagne et lui adressa un sourire pour la rassurer.

\- Plus que ma vie, oui.

Profitant du manque d attention du blond, Nikki lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui lui fit lâcher prise. Il voulu la rattraper mais la policière fut plus rapide et le saisit par le poignet.

\- Recule ! Fit elle.

Elle éloigna sa compagne d un geste et tenta de désarmer le blond qui lui asséna un coup de coude dans l arcade sourcilière, lui faisant lâcher prise et tomber au sol.

\- Lâche ton arme ! Intervient Delphine.

La belle brune se précipita vers la policière étendue à terre.

\- O'!

Elle s agenouilla à ses côtés et plaqua une main sur son arcade.

\- Ça va... Souffla la policière.

\- Tu perds beaucoup de sang !

\- Je vais bien...

\- Tu m as fait peur !

Cette phrase fit sourire la policière.

\- C est toi qui avait une arme sous la gorge et c est moi qui t aie fait peur ? S amusa t elle.

\- T es bête! Il faut aller à l hôpital. Tu as besoin de points !

\- Tant que tu vas bien, souffla la brune.

Nikki esquissa un sourire et vint souder leurs lèvres.

.***********

Peu de temps après, les quatre autres jeunes femmes arrivèrent ensemble à l hôpital. Bella se précipita au comptoir de l accueil.

\- Bonjour, vous avez reçues une amie à moi. Le lieutenant Blake. Est ce qu on...

\- Bella! Fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle fit volte face et vit sa meilleure amie. Elle fondit sur elle pour se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Bordel tu m'as fais peur !

\- Doucement, s amusa la styliste. Tu m étouffes.

\- Pardon, fit l auto stoppeuse.

\- Je vais bien, lui assura Nikki.

\- Et comment va Octavia ? Intervient Alice.

\- Mademoiselle a jouer les flic badas et c est prit un coup dans l arcade. Elle a besoin de point de sutures mais ça ne devrait plus se voir une fois retiré.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et puis, il faut dire que ça aurait pu être pire, fit la policière derrière elles.

\- Heureusement que j ai mon propre garde du corps, fit Nikki en se collant contre la policière.

\- J ai eu si peur de te perdre...

\- Je vais bien, souffla la styliste en venant l embrasser.

\- Et pour...? Commença Bella.

Mais elle n eut pas l occasion de finir sa phrase. En effet, Delphine venait d apparaître dans le couloir, tenant le grand blond menotté devant elle.

\- Si vous n avez pas les moyens de vous payer un avocat. Il vous en sera commis un d office, récita la belle blonde.

\- Attendez ! Lança Nikki en se défaisant des bras de la brune.

\- Bae', qu est ce que tu fais ?

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir et s arrêta devant le grand blond.

\- Tout ça aurait pu mal se finir, j espère que tu en as bien conscience. Néanmoins, tu es jeune. Tu n as pas réfléchi.

\- Je suis désolée, fit le jeune homme.

L adjointe de la lieutenant française arriva en tenant menotter le jeune homme roux qui avait un énorme bandage sur le nez.

\- Qu est ce qu il va leurs arriver ? Fit Nikki.

\- C est au juge d en décider. A lui de savoir si ils seront oui ou non, jugé en tant qu adulte tous les deux.

\- Merci d avoir essayé de me protéger, fit Nikki au jeune homme roux.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant d être entraînée dehors par la policière.

\- Bon, intervient Lexa. Je ne sais pas vous mais je trouve que notre séjour à Paris restera mémorable. Si on rentrait à l appartement ? Nous sommes encore le 26 décembre pendant quelques heures. Peut être pourrions en profiter pour rester entre nous.

\- Bonne idée ! Fit Bella.

**.*************

Deux jours plus tard, les quatre jeunes femmes étaient rentrées en Amérique, laissant Clarke et Lexa profiter de leurs voyage de noces. Alice et Bella avaient posé leurs valises dans la grand loft de l artiste.

\- Enfin chez nous, fit Bella en se laissant tomber dans le grand canapé.

Alice esquissa un sourire à cette appellation.

\- Il va falloir que je pense à retourner à Forks.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Fit Alice surprise.

\- Hé bien oui, je ne compte pas annoncer par téléphone à ma mère que nous sommes fiancées.

\- Je comprends...

\- Donc ne défait pas nos valises trop vite. Nous pourrions y rester un ou deux jours. J espère d ailleurs que tu n avais pas de rendez vous pour la galerie ?

\- Même si j en avais, je les annulerait, fit l artiste rassurée.

Elle vient s asseoir elle aussi dans le canapé.

\- Tu n as pas cru que j irais moi même à Forks et lui annoncé toute seule quand même ?

\- Non, non !

Amusée , Bella vient se lover dans les bras de la petite brune.

\- Il faudra que je parle à Charlie aussi. Ce serait une bonne idée.

\- Il faudra bien qu il se rende à l évidence...

\- Tu es devenue la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. J aimerais qu il le comprenne et qu il l accepte.

\- Tu aimerais qu il t accompagne à l autel ?

\- Hum je n y avais pas encore pensé. Mais oui, ça me plairait.

\- Comme j ai hâte de pouvoir t appeler ma femme, souffla Alice à son oreille.

\- Madame Cullen, souffla Bella d une voix douce.

Les lèvres de la petite brune s égarèrent le long de sa nuque, ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches.

\- Lice', murmura Bella en tentant d échapper à ces caresses.

\- Oui, madame Cullen ?

\- On vient de faire des heure de vol...

\- Et alors ? S amusa l artiste.

\- Je rêve d un bon bain chaud.

\- Si c est une invitation...

Bella voulu quitter le canapé mais la petite brune l attira à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Encore 5 minutes, souffla t elle.

\- Je les connais tes 5 minutes, s amusa Bella. Tu es déjà entrain de me déshabiller...

\- Et alors ?

Bella était dos à la petite brune, coincée entre ces longues jambes fines. Elle frissonna en sentant sa main droite defaire son pantalon.

\- Lice'...

Mais la petite brune se moquait des heures de vol qu elles avaient fait et de la fatigue qu elles ressentaient. Quand elle posait ses mains sur sa femme, la raison la quittait rapidement. Elle fit glisser sa main sur le morceau de tissu.

\- Ôte moi ce petite sourire fier, souffla Bella.

Le sourire en question, s étira encore plus sur les lèvres de la petite brune.

\- Tu... Tu es trempées, souffla t elle en faisant glisser un doigt sur le morceau de tissus.

\- Hum hum.

\- Dis moi ce dont tu as envie ou repousse moi mon amour.

\- Jamais, haleta l auto stoppeuse. J ai trop envie.

\- Madame Cullen, susurra Alice en faisant disparaître sa main dans son boxer pour poser deux doigts sur son clitoris faisant gémir Bella de libération.

\- Bébé, gémit elle.

\- Comme ça ? Fit Alice.

Bella hocha la tête et se laissa aller contre la petite brune.

\- Dieu que j aime te sentir remuer contre moi.

Les caresses de la petite brune se firent plus rapide. Elle mordit tendrement la nuque de l auto stoppeuse qui ne cessait de gémir et de remuer.

\- Pl... Plus, souffla t elle.

Elle glissa sa main sur celle de la petite brune et la guida entre ses cuisses. Alice ne fut pas longue à comprendre sa supplique. Elle la pénétra d un geste.

\- Liceeeee', gémit Bella.

\- Viens mon amour, l encouragea la petite brune.

\- Pas... Pas déjà...

\- Je te ferais aussi l amour dans la baignoire, lui souffla la petite brune. Je n en ai pas fini de ton corps.

Elle fit glisser un deuxième doigt dans l antre trempé de l étudiante. Les gémissement de Bella resonait dans le grand loft. Sa respiration était saccadée et une fine goutte de sueur perla à son front.

\- Je... Je vais...

Si cela était encore possible, Alice accéléra son geste. Elle sentit les parois de Bella se resserrer sur ses doigts et mordit sa nuque ce qui déclencha son orgasme. Son prénom sembla rebondir sur les parois du loft avant de mourir dans la gorge de l étudiante. Encore plus fière qu au début, Alice déposa un myriade de baiser dans son cou avant de retirer sa main.

\- Je t interdit de...

Mais elle n eut pas l occasion de finir sa phrase, les doigts d Alice avait déjà fini dans sa bouche.

\- ça m allume tellement quand tu fais ça, avoua Bella en entendant sa compagne nettoyer goulûment ces doigts.

\- J aime tellement te goûter, avoua Alice. Tu es délicieuse.

Bella se lova un peu plus contre elle et gémit de bonheur.

\- Ça va ? Souffla Alice après un instant.

\- Hum ça va, il faut juste que les battements de mon cœur se calme.

\- J ignorais que je te mettais dans cet état.

\- Si tu savais. La première nuit au motel, je me suis retrouvée blottie contre toi. Mon dieu j aurais rêvé y rester toute la nuit.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite. Je t aurais embrasser et fait l amour immédiatement.

\- Tu aurais...? Avec un inconnue ?

\- Avec toi, oui. Je t aurais fait l amour jusqu au petit matin.

Bella gémit d envie et se mordit la lèvre. Elle fit un geste pour se lever.

\- Ou tu vas ? Protesta Alice en encerclant sa taille.

\- J ai besoin d un bain maintenant. Je suis trempées.

\- Je peux m en occupée si tu veux.

La petite brune s extirpa du canapé.

\- Mais qu est ce que tu...?

\- Laisse moi régler ça.

Alice s agenouilla devant la canapé et fit pivoter Bella. Rapidement elle fit glisser son pantalon et entraîna son boxer à ces chevilles.

\- Bébé qu est ce que...

Mais elle n eut pas l occasion de protester plus longtemps. Alice avait saisit ces cuisses et fondit avec son visage sur son intimité.

\- Alice ! Gémit Bella en agripant sa nuque.

La concernée ouvrit les yeux et captura son regard.

\- Bon dieu je...

La langue de la petite brune lapait son clitoris, jouait avec et fit à nouveau venir Bella.

\- Tu vois souffla Alice. Délicieuse.

\- Mon dieu...

Bella se redressa dans le canapé, attrapa son pantalon et se leva à son tour.

\- Je te déteste, fit elle en chancelant.

\- Moi aussi, s amusa Alice avant de filer vers la salle de bain ou elle fut rattrapée par sa compagne.

.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, la conversation avec Charlie ^^**

**Plus de peur que de mal au final :D**

**Désolée pour le manque d'action mais cette fanfic' devient longue ^^**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**On se rapproche de la fin...**

**A bientot :D**

**la bise !**

**ps: N'hésitez pas à lire mon nouvel os (une histoire de Chantilly) peut-être aura-il une suite :p**


	38. Charlie

Après leurs matinée crapuleuse, les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris la voiture de la petite brune pour se rendre plus au sud de la ville et venaient de se garer devant chez Charlie. L étudiante hésita sur la suite des événements.

\- Si tu veux, on peut faire ça plus tard.

\- Repousser éternellement cette conversation ne mènera rien.

\- Je sais mais..

\- Mais rien. J aime les femmes, je vais épouser celle qui partage ma vie, il devra bien se rendre à l évidence !

\- God, quand tu parles comme ça, j ai encore plus envie de t embrasser et de te faire l amour.

Amusée, Bella ouvrit sa portière.

\- Nous avons passer la matinée à faire l amour. Tu as accepté que je me repose seulement après 4 orgasmes, fit elle amusée.

\- Il faut croire que j avais envie.

\- Démon, souffla Bella.

\- J assume, répondit Alice en quittant elle aussi la voiture.

Elles remontèrent l allée devant la maison du shérif.

\- Je suis fière de toi, souffla la petite brune en déposant un rapide baiser sur le front de l étudiante.

Bella inspira profondément et frappa à la porte. Elles attendirent un instant avant que celle ci ne s ouvre.

\- Bella ? S étonna le moustachu.

\- Charlie, fit elle.

\- Qu est ce que tu...

Il aperçut alors la petite brune.

\- Tu n es pas venue seule je vois.

\- Chef Swan, fit poliment Alice.

\- Est ce qu on peut ?

\- Oh bien sûre, fit le policier en s écartant pour les laisser rentrer.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la salle à manger.

\- Vous n avez pas d ennuis rassurez moi ?

\- Oh si tu savais ce qu il nous est arrivé à Paris, fit Bella.

\- Paris ?

\- He bien avec la pression du procès et tout ce que nous avons vécu, nous avons passé quelques jours à Paris.

\- C est une bonne chose, fit l homme. Maintenant j espère que la demande en appel de Victoria lui sera refusée.

\- Elle a fait appel ?!

\- Je pensais que ton avocate t en avais informé...

\- Je pensais qu elle l aurait fait, fit Bella. Je suppose que le fait que nous étions à Paris, n'a pas aidé.

L artiste assise à côté d elle, pris tendrement sa main pour entrelacée leurs doigts. Geste qui n échappa pas au policier

\- Vous souhaitiez me voir ? Fit il.

\- Hum, fit Bella en se raclant la gorge pour se reprendre. Nous voulions te parler, oui. Tu sais que je fréquente Alice depuis quelques temps...

\- J ai demandé à votre fille de m épouser, intervient Alice.

La jeune femme assise à côté d elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Geste auquel elle répondit en serrant tendrement sa main.

\- Vous avez...? Sans m en demander la permission?

\- Je ne te savais pas la vieille école, lui fit l étudiante.

\- Un mariage... Vous savez tout ce que cela implique ?

\- Ce que cela implique..?

\- La publication des bans dans les journaux, les photos du mariage sur internet. C est une petite ville...

\- Et tu as peur pour ton image de chef de la police ? Papa toute la ville sait déjà que je suis avec Alice. Les gens ne sont pas aussi étriqué d esprit que toi. Ta lieutenant est aussi avec une femme. Femme qui s avéré être ma meilleure amie.

\- Justement. Ça devient une mode !

\- Une mode ? Fit Bella. C est vrai qu on choisit de qui on tombe amoureux, j oubliais !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais des enfants ?!

\- Bon, fit l étudiante en se levant. On ne va pas se lancer dans un débat interminable. Je crois que tu n es pas près pour tout ça. Viens Lice'.

La petite brune se leva à son tour.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais été fière de m accompagnée à l autel. Il faut croire que je me suis trompée. Ça ne fait rien, je demanderais à Phil'. Il a toujours été plus un père pour moi que toi.

Le policier sembla encaisser le coup, se renfrogna et les laissa partir.

**.*************

Plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient attablé dans un petit café ou devaient les rejoindre Nikki et Octavia.

\- Ça va ? Questionna la petite brune en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ça va... Je ne le pensais juste pas aussi...

\- Étroit d esprit ? Suggéra Alice.

\- Con et homophobe !

\- Tu es son unique fille Bella. Je suppose qu il y voit la une façon de te protéger.

\- Me protéger ? De toi ? C est complètement idiot.

\- C était assez maladroit de sa part, c est vrai.

\- Tu lui as dit c était toi qui avait fait la demande, pourquoi ?

\- Moi il me déteste déjà. Alors autant ne pas lui donner une raison de te détester également.

\- Mais je n ai pas honte de t avoir demandé de m épouser.

\- Je le sais, tu le sais. C est ça le plus important, fit Alice dans un sourire.

Tandis qu elles discutaient, elles furent rejointe par Nikki et Octavia. Les deux jeunes femmes leurs firent la bise avant de s asseoir.

\- Tu as l air soucieuse B', fit Nikki en retirant son blouson.

\- On est passé chez Charlie ce matin.

\- J en déduis que ça c est mal passé ?

\- Honnêtement je m attendais à pire... Mais il a été fidèle à ce dont je me souvenais de lui pendant mon adolescence.

\- Navré que cela ce soit mal passé, intervient la policière.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Je demanderais à Phil' de m accompagner à l autel.

\- Je suis sûre qu il en sera très fière lui dit Nikki.

\- Comment c est passé ton retour au poste ? Questionna Alice. Des suites de nos mésaventures françaises ?

\- J ai eu Delphine au téléphone tout à l heure. Ils vont tous les deux êtres jugés comme des adultes. C est dommage pour Peter qui n à que 17 ans mais peut être que la juge lui retiendra des circonstances atténuantes au vue de la déposition de Nikki.

\- Des nouvelles de nos deux touristes ? Demanda celle ci.

\- Elles doivent rentrer demain. Autant dire qu elles n en ont pas envie . Lui répondit la petite brune. Mais bon, Lexa reprend bientôt le chemin des courts de tennis et son shooting est dans deux jours.

\- Ouhh j en connais une qui va être jalouse, s amusa Bella.

\- Elle n a pas à l être, ce ne sont que quelques photos.

\- Je serais méga jalouse si tu venais à poser nue pour une expo.

\- Ha oui ? Moi qui comptais te demander de poser nue pour la mienne.

\- Pour que tout le monde voit mes poignées d amour et mon gros ventre ?! Fit Bella.

\- Arrête, s amusa Alice. Tu es magnifique. J aime tout en toi.

\- Tu es mal placée pour jugée.

\- B', intervient Nikki. Je t ai déjà vu en sous vêtements et crois moi, tu n as rien à envier à personnes.

\- Tu l as déjà vue en sous vêtements ? Questionna Octavia.

\- Tout comme nous avons déjà dormi ensemble, oui. Bella est ma meilleure amie, on se connaît depuis le lycée.

La policière se renfrogna cet aveux.

\- Ne va rien t imaginer O', lui fit Bella en voyant sa moue. Nikki est ma meilleure amie. Il n'y a jamais eu aucun regard, jamais rien d autres qu un baiser entre deux adolescente ivres et...

\- Attend attend, intervient à son tour la petite brune. C est quoi cette histoire de baiser ?

\- Bien joué B'...

\- C était un soir après le bal de promos... J y étais allée sans vraiment en avoir envie. Pour faire plaisir à Nikki. Le type qui l avait emmenée avait passé la soirée à essayer de la peloter. Moi j ai passé ma soirée assise dans un coin et j ai bu quelques verres de punch.

\- Sans se douter que les garçons de terminale l avait rallongé au Whisky, dit Nikki.

\- Soit, Nikki nous a ramené le soir. Elle m a déposé chez moi, elle m a amené dans ma chambre et une fois au lit, je me suis redressée et je l ai embrassée.

\- Ça ne voulait rien dire !

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu il m a pris. Elle était là, j étais saoule. Elle m a immédiatement repoussée.

\- Quel sorte de baiser ? Questionna la petite brune.

\- Qu..quoi ?

\- Tu as mis la langue ou pas ?

\- Euh je... C était il y a tellement longtemps.

Déçue de ne pas avoir été informée de cet épisode, Alice attrapa son blouson et quitta le café laissant Bella sans voix.

\- Je ne... Commença Nikki.

\- Je sais que tu n es pas attirée par Bella, l interrompit Octavia. Néanmoins, j aurais aimé l apprendre autrement.

\- Désolée...

\- Tu devrais la rattraper, fit la policière à l étudiante.

\- Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire ! C était il y a si longtemps.

\- Elle le sait au fond d elle. C est à toi de lui rappeler.

L auto stoppeuse se leva et attrapa elle aussi son blouson.

\- J espère ne pas avoir mis trop le bazar entre vous ?

\- Ne t en fais pas pour nous, lui assura la policière.

Bella esquissa un sourire et fila à la recherche de sa compagne.

**.***********

Quittant le petit café ou elles avaient déjeuné, Bella vit que la moto de sa compagne se trouvait toujours devant. Elle fit quelques pas et repéra un parc non loin. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instant avant de repérer la silhouette de la petite brune.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher quelques choses qui s est passé il y a plus de dix ans, fit elle en s asseyant sur le coin du banc.

\- Pourquoi ne me l avoir jamais dis ? Questionna Alice.

\- Parce que ça ne voulait strictement rien dire. La femme que j ai embrassé ce soir là, n avait pour moi pas les traits de Nikki. Je ne m en souvenais même pas ! C est elle qui m à engueulé des le matin. Je ne me pensais même pas aimer les filles !

\- Et tu... Tu es attiré par elle ?

\- Il est vrai que niveau caractères, vous avez quelques point en commun mais non, je ne suis pas attirée par ma meilleure amie. Lice', c est toi que je veux épouser. C est à toi dont j ai demandé la main après 6 mois.

La petite brune sembla prendra en compte cette remarque.

\- Désolée.. Fit elle après un instant.

\- Je croyais que tu avais accepté notre complicité ? Comme je l ai fait pour celle entre Lex' et toi.

\- Je le pensais aussi...

\- Ça t es déjà arrivée pas vrai ? Une ex qui tombe sous le charme de sa meilleure amie et qui te quitte pour elle.

\- J ai toujours fait confiance à mes compagnes mais il est vrai que...

Bella se rapprocha sur le banc et pris doucement sa main.

\- C était avant ou après Cosima ?

\- Avant. Elle s appelait Sophia. Nous n étions ensembles que depuis quelques semaines quand sa meilleure amie, jalouse, s est déclarée à elle.

\- Mais je ne suis pas attiré par Nikki, lui assura Bella. Elle est comme ma sœur. Je suis une femme fidèle et je...

\- Je sais, souffla Alice en comblant la distance pour venir l embrassée.

Leurs baiser sembla sceller une promesse et ce fit doux.

\- Pardon, souffla la petite brune contre ces lèvres.

\- Ça va, assura Bella.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours sûre de te mérité.

\- Ne dis pas n importe quoi.

L étudiante vient se blottir dans ces bras. Passant ceux ci de chaque côté de sa taille et nichant sa tête sans son cou.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de me dire oui dans ce cas.

\- Essayerais tu de te défiler ? S amuse la petite brune.

\- Non, je suis sûre de vouloir t avoir à mes côtés pour toujours.

\- Même quand je suis jalouse ?

\- Même dans ce cas là.

L artiste esquissa un sourire et embrassa tendrement sa joue.

\- On ferait mieux d y retourner. J irais m excuser auprès des filles.

\- Et puis, c est pas tout ça mais il ne fait pas bien chaud !

.

* * *

**Alors, cette conversation avec Charlie ? **

**Malheureusement, la fin de cette fanfic approche ...**

**Et ce sera comme déjà évoqué, probablement, la dernière donc.**

**Lachez vos avis !**

**Bises !**


	39. La proposition

Deux jours plus tard, soit la veille du 31 décembre, Clarke et Lexa venaient de poser leurs valise dans la grand demeure de la sportive. La blonde venait de déposer la plus petite des valises dans la chambre de la brune.

\- Il était temps que tu laisses tes affaires ici, lui fit elle en entant dans la pièce.

\- Je trouve aussi.

\- Il faut que je téléphone à Alice. Pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

\- On la voit demain, s amusa la coach.

\- Je sais mais je ne pourrais pas attendre jusque là, avoua la brune.

Elle vola un baiser à sa femme et fila téléphoner depuis la cuisine. Clarke de son côté, ouvrit sa valise et posa quelques affaires dans la penderie. Elle attrapa sa trousse toilettes et alla poser le tout dans la grande salle de bain. Elle sursauta en se retournant, la belle brune se trouvait dans l encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu m as fait peur !

\- Désolée...

\- Tu as eu Alice ?

\- Elle n a pas répondu. Elle doit être à la galerie.

\- Possible.

\- J aime te voir poser tes affaires un peu partout, avoua la brune.

\- Il faudra que je téléphone à une agence immobilière pour ma maison.

\- On s en occupera des que la période de Noël sera passée.

\- Peut être que je pourrais la vendre à Alice et Bella ?

\- Ou leurs offrir comme cadeau de mariage ! S enthousiasma la sportive.

Cette phrase fit doucement rire la blonde.

\- On verra ça le moment venu.

\- Tu es toujours sure de vouloir le faire ?

\- On leur en parlera demain soir, oui. Enfin si tu tiens jusque là !

La brune attira sa compagne à elle.

\- J ai hâte de te voir dans une robe blanche.

\- Mais je suis déjà ta femme.

\- C est vrai mais tu mérites mieux qu un mariage à Vegas. Tu mérites le plus beau.

\- Tant que je t aie toi, souffla la blonde en venant l embrasser.

Les deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent avec tendresse.

\- J ai hâte de te voir en robe, fit la coach avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Mhhh j hésite... Je n aime pas les robes et tu seras bien plus belle que moi dans une robe blanche.

\- Juste un soir... S il te plaît ?

\- On verra ! Mais je pensais plutôt à un beau costume blanc, assorti à ta robe.

\- Ma foi, C est vrai que tu es magnifique en costume.

\- Merci, fit la brune avec un sourire.

\- Il faudra penser à faire une conférence de presse pour l annoncer avant que ça ne face la une de tous les tabloïds.

\- C est toi qui gère mon agenda. Moi je suis dispo quand tu veux.

\- Hum laissons d abord passer cette foutue séance photos, ensuite on s en occupera.

\- Dieu comme j aime te savoir jalouse, souffla la brune avant de venir l embrasser.

**.*******************

Le lendemain, après arrange les derniers détails les six jeunes femmes s étaient retrouvé chez Lexa et Clarke pour fêter le nouvel an ensemble.

\- Alors, vos derniers jours à Paris ? Demanda Bella.

\- Trop court, lui répondit la sportive.

\- Il fallait bien rentrer, tu as ton shooting dans deux jours.

\- Ma foi, on aurait pu l annuler ou le déplacer.

\- C est pour une œuvre de charité, lui rappelle la blonde.

\- C est vrai mais je sais que ça ne t enchante guerre...

\- Allons bon, elle a la vraie Lexa, lui rappela Alice. Deux mois et elle t a déjà épousée.

\- Ça reste des photos de nus, intervient la blonde.

\- C est professionnel Princesse et tu le sais.

La blonde marmonna des paroles incompréhensible qui firent sourire Bella.

\- Et cette conversation avec Charlie ? Questionna la sportive.

\- Fidèle à ce que j avais en tête. Décevante... Je pensais qu il ferait un effort pour mon mariage mais je me suis trompée.

\- En parlant de mariage, tu vas devoir te passer de moi Lice'.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S etonna la concernée. Tu ne veux plus être ma demoiselle d honneur ?

\- C est un peu plu compliqué que ça...

\- Je croyais qu on se l était promis ?

\- Lex' arrête de jouer et dis lui, intervient la coach.

\- Pendant qu on était à Paris, il m est venu une idée. Mais franchement si vous ne le sentez pas, i pas de soucis !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! S impatienta la petite brune.

\- Un double mariage. J avais pensé offrir un vrai mariage à Clarke et vous proposez à Bella et à toi, de vous mariée en même temps.

\- Un double mariage... Quoi ? Mais...

\- C est supposé être le plus beau jour de notre vie ! Autant le passer toutes ensembles !

\- Tu fais ça parce que tu penses que je n ai pas les moyens d offrir le plus beau à Bella ? Questionna Alice d une voix soudainement froide.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- Tu sais que je n ai jamais aimé que tu me prêtes de l argent Alexandra.

Elle prit son verre et quitta la pièce où elles étaient toutes rassemblée.

\- Désolée fit Bella pour défendre sa compagne. Elle est à cran depuis notre conversation avec Charlie.

\- Il s est passé quelques choses ? Intervient la coach.

\- Non mais elle sait que j aurais aimé qu il soit la. Ne pas avoir réussir à le convaincre qu elle est quelqu un de bien est un peu un echec pour elle.

\- Dieu comme je déteste qu elle m appelle par mon prénom complet. Elle sait à quel point ça m agace, siffla la sportive.

\- Je vais aller lui parler.

\- Laisse, c est à moi d y aller.

**.****************

La sportive connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur. Elle savait où celle ci avait l'habitude de se réfugié pour être seule. Elle descendit dans sa salle de sport et poussa la porte qui la menait vers le grand jardin. Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

\- Si tu essayais de te cacher, c est raté. Je te connais par cœur l artiste.

Elle s assit à côté d elle sur le banc en pierre.

\- Tu as vraiment un caractère de cochon quand tu veux, tu sais ?

\- Tu sais ce qu il te dit mon caractère de cochon ?!

\- Que tu es une idiote ?

\- Va te faire foutre Lex'.

La petite brune vida son verre de whisky.

\- Bon, si tu me disais ce qu il y a ?

\- Il n'y à rien.

\- C est a moi que tu parles Alice. On se connaît depuis qu on est gosses. Je te connais par cœur, lui rappela la brune.

\- J ai peur... Peur de ne pas réussi à offrir à Bella le mariage qu elle mérite.

\- Avec ta prochaine expo, tu auras gagné assez d argent et...

\- Je comptais aller demander l aide de Carlisle, l interrompit la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Tu ne parles plus à ton père depuis...

\- Depuis le décès de ma mère...

\- Écoutes si c est une question d argent.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton argent Lex'. Je me suis toujours débrouillée, je vis bien avec ma situation d artiste et je ne m en suis jamais plainte.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu l interprète de la sorte et je m en excuse. Mais je voulais juste en profiter pour faire de la plus belle journée de ma vie, la tienne également. On s est mal comprises...

\- J ai tellement envie de lui offrir la plus belle des robes, souffla Alice. La plus belle des salles de réceptions. Un mariage parfait.

\- Tu sais, je suis sûre que tant que ses amies seront là, tant que sa mère et son beau père seront là, Bella sera la plus heureuse. Le reste c est secondaire.

\- Peut être mais c est important pour moi.

\- Donc tu es prête à demander de l argent à un homme qui n est pas arrivé à temps pour sauver sa femme mais tu ne veux pas que moi, ta meilleure amie, je décide de partager les frais du mariage en deux ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la charité Lex'.

\- La charité ? Lice' tu vas finir par me blesser avec ces conneries ! Je veux juste t aider ! Si tu veux me rembourser après, je te laisserais faire !

\- Désolée... Fit la petite brune en se levant.

\- Ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je vais épouser la femme que j aime depuis aussi longtemps que je la connais. Je te propose de partager ça avec moi et d en faire le plus beau jour de notre vie.

Alice sembla prendre en considération sa remarque tandis que la sportive se levait elle aussi.

\- Des que mon expo sera passé, si je commence à avoir une certaine notoriété, je te rembourserais jusqu au moindre centime.

\- Si c est ce que tu veux.

\- Pardon, souffla la petite brune en comblant la distance entre elles pour venir enlacer son amie.

\- Tu es certaines que tout va bien ?

\- Ça va, assura la jeune femme.

\- L avis du père de Bella n est pas important. Tu as déjà conquis sa mère, c est ça qui est le plus important.

\- Je l espère.

\- Approche, fit la sportive en l attirant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes s étreignirent tendrement. La sportive posa un baiser sur la tempe de son amie.

\- Je... Je dérange ? Fit Bella qui venait d arriver.

La petite brune se défit des bras de son amie comme prise en faute.

\- C est pas ce que tu crois ! Tenta t elle de se justifier.

\- Lice', souffla Bella avec un sourire. Je sais que je n ai pas a avoir peur de votre complicité.

Lexa donna un coup de coude à son amie.

\- Épouse la vite, c est un conseil que je te donne. Elle est parfaite pour toi.

Elle fit un clin d œil à Bella et s apprêtais à rentrer.

\- Lex'? L appela la petite brune.

\- Hum ?

\- Merci Commandante.

\- Tu ferais pareil pour moi l artiste, répondit elle avant de s éclipser.

L étudiante hésita un instant et sans dire un mot, vient se blottir dans les bras de sa compagne.

\- Je n ai pas besoin d un mariage de princesse. Je veux juste être ta femme. Même si on se marie en jean et en basket, je m en moque. Je veux juste pouvoir dire que tu es ma femme, pouvoir cocher le terme marié sur un formulaire et rendre folle de jalousie toutes celles qui oserait te draguer.

\- Tu sais que je ne regardes que toi, lui souffla la petite brune.

\- Alors épouse moi, je veux être ta femme.

\- Je t ai déjà dis oui, lui rappela t elle.

\- J avais peur que tu doutes...

\- Je n ai jamais douté. J aimerais juste t offrir le plus beau.

\- Tant que je t aie toi, le reste n est que secondaire.

\- J ai accepté la proposition de Lex'...

\- Alors marions nous a 4. Je suis sûre que ça sera parfait.

.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de la proposition de Lexa ?**

**Vos avis ?**

**Je crois qu'il doit me rester 2 ou 3 chapitres à voir ^^**


End file.
